Of Psychokinetics and Pyromaniacs
by VioletBellFlower
Summary: Akira has a psychokinetic connection to ink, but she also has some of the biggest hurdles to overcome. She believes that a true hero sacrifices everything, even their own dreams, ambitions, or even their life, to help others. That's why she decided to become a hero at eight years old, she didn't want to be a hero like the pros- she wanted to be a hero like her parents. Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's POV**

In a world where nearly eighty percent of the population had superhuman abilities, called quirks, finding a couple where neither individual had any sort of quirk was a rarity. However, this was the case for emergency room nurse Jaykira and her construction worker husband Jian.

Jaykira had come from a rather poor family, as had her husband, and their lack of quirks had made success difficult in even normal careers. Despite the fact that their work didn't truly require the use of a quirk, it was looked at as though they were deficient in some way for not having developed one. The overall result was that while they did manage to maintain jobs, they had to work ten times harder than everyone around them to prove their competence, and they did it all for less pay. This meant that they lived in a run-down little one bedroom house on the far outskirts of Musutafu because it was the most they could afford.

Despite this, they were happy and loved everything about one another and their lives together. Their first child was the happiest moment of their lives, and while the extra mouth to feed increased the number of hours both of them were required to work it didn't matter. That little girl, and the little boy and girl that followed a few years later were another source of light for the happy couple. They would sacrifice anything to take care of their children, do anything for them.

That's why, when their oldest daughter is four and presents with a quirk, they are overjoyed but also worried. They can't afford to send their children to school, let alone a school that would adequately teach them to handle their quirks. They knew they were going to have to homeschool them with the help of the children's grandparents, who watched the children while they worked, but would it be enough?

However, their oldest child didn't seem to mind, and when their other two children were older they didn't seem to mind either. They were happy because their parents were happy and loved them, and their grandparents were the same way. To the children of Jaykira and Jian, their parents were the greatest heroes of all.

Tragedy, of course, strikes in all of our lives, and a bus crash damages their oldest daughters leg when she's eight years old. Her mother and father escape with barely scratches, but the nerves, bones, and muscles in their child's legs will never be the same. She'll have to wear a brace for the rest of her life, but she's as happy and lively as she was before the accident. However, she comes out of it with a new resolve- becoming a pro-hero.

* * *

**Akira** **Grace POV, The Day She Got Her Quirk, Age 4**

The picture in front of me was really pretty, I just wished the characters could play with me. My brother and sister are still too little to play much with me. Suddenly the little people on the paper start moving around waving at me and smiling as they played. I clapped joyfully and my mother came to see what had me going on so. Gasping she leaned down and picked me up, spinning me around, a big smile on her face.

"You've got a quirk! Oh, how wonderful! I wonder what exactly it does, do you wanna try again?" Smiling and laughing I called for her to put me down and picked up my pen to draw a flower when I touched the pen to the paper the ink poured out and formed a flower on the paper!

"MAMA! It's so pretty, I never drawed that good before." Smiling, she promises to make me a treat to celebrate and goes back into the kitchen to finish the dishes.

* * *

**Akira Grace POV, The Day of the Accident, Age 8**

We'd gone to register my quirk today since I'm homeschooled we had to go way into the city to do it so I could take a test. They labeled my quirk as 'Ink Master', they explained it to me using a lot of big words and gave me some pamphlets and things to look over. The only thing I remember is that it's a psychokinetic connection with ink and coloring dyes that lets me mess with them to make them do things on and off of objects like paper.

I didn't care what it was exactly, I just like making pictures with it. Papa sits beside me, dozing off occasionally, tired from the second job at the factory he took. His construction job was off for the day, something to do with a code violation issue. He still gets paid though, so that's nice. Suddenly the bus stops in its tracks as it crashes into something.

I think I scream as I'm thrown from my seat, the bus is crashed into again, and I feel feel something metal crush down onto my leg. My father is calling for me from among the other injured and frightened passengers that are scrambling for the exit. As they escape, with the help of someone I think is a pro-hero helping them exit, my father stays behind. He finds me there, the heavy metal seat crushed down on my leg. He calls for the help of the hero at the exit, but either he doesn't hear or he has more important things to do because no one comes. My father looks frightened for me, and looks around, finding a piece of metal he positions it to use as a pry bar. His heavy frame allows him to bend the metal away from my leg just enough to get me out from under the seat. Picking me up gingerly he rushes out of the damaged bus, and we look around at the chaos.

There are several villains running about, and chaos is everywhere. That's the last thing I remember until I woke up three days later, to the news that my leg would never work properly again. I was devasted for a moment, but then I had a thought. A hero hadn't saved me that day, and from the news on the t.v. that I watched, All Might had to come save the day. It was the first time I'd ever heard about him on a t.v. as we didn't have one at home. It was like heroes knew he'd show up and save them and the citizens if they couldn't handle the situation, the footage almost made it look like they were playing it safe. Afraid to risk too much.

My father, one of my personal heroes, hadn't shared that fear. He'd saved me, a real hero risks everything to save people. I decided that the world needed to be reminded of that, and I decided that I become a great hero. Not like All Might, or any other pro-hero, but like my parents. Like my father and mother.

* * *

**Akira Grace POV, Present Day**

"Akira, I'm going to work now, drop your brother and sister off at Grandpa Toro's before you head out, okay?" Nodding I give my mother a passing hug, and call out for my siblings to get ready as she leaves, wishing me luck before she closes the door. Today is the day of my entrance exam for U.A., I had applied to a lot of schools, any of the ones that didn't charge tuition, but most wouldn't let me take their exams because 'my injury is too much of a liability'. However, U.A. had allowed me to take it. I'm not sure I'll pass and the representative for the school that had visited to 'assess the seriousness of my particular condition' had seemed wary on if I could pass the hero exam, and encouraged me to apply for independent study and generals as well to better my chances of acceptance. They had given me the proper forms to fill out for my 'support devices', so my brace and crutch, and I filled out another to allow me to take in my belt with ink cartridges that connects to the waist area of my brace. They had all been accepted, and now all I could do was to take the tests and find out how I did. I was, in all honesty, more worried about the written exams than the practical. I've never been good at school work.

* * *

"But sissy! We wanna watch your exams!"

"Yeah! Yeah! We wanna go with!"

I sighed and smiled at my younger twin siblings, they really were like our mom sometimes. All enthusiasm, loud voices and passion about things, and quick to anger too. I'm kind of glad I got dad soft but strong silent personality. Then again, it suits their quirks just fine. The doctor's had been shocked by how different they were from mine, but we are first generation quirk users so it was kind of to be expected. While I had a psychokinetic type of power allowing me to control ink and dyes, they had a kind of power-up type quirks. Kaharo was the spitting image of our mother(in the face at least), long strawberry blond curls and cobalt eyes, and the quirk that allowed her to either augment her speed or strength at one time was something I could have seen our mother having as well. Kaito also had our mother's blond hair, but he possessed our father's forest green eyes, his quirk was similar to Kaharo's but he could augment both quirks simultaneously.

"You can't come with, you have to stay with Grandpa Toro. I'll tell you all about them when I get home later, alright? I'm even bringing a treat home with my work bonus from the hotel- for all the hours I've been picking up. But only if you promise to behave!" The incentive of a treat calmed them down, and I dropped them off with my grandfather without incident. The exam didn't start for several more hours, but I needed all the travel time I could get.

* * *

The train station had been crowded, but I'd managed to get to the otherside of Musufatsu without a problem. However, as I eyed the stairs up to U.A. I couldn't help but sigh. This is exactly why I left early, stairs are my worst nightmare. They're a hassle to get up when one leg doesn't respond properly, and they take a lot longer for me that most people. Swinging my back up higher on my shoulder, and repositioning my leg brace, I get to work overcoming my first obstacle.

By the time I'm nearing the entrance, other students are filing past me. Some people give me a second glance, most likely out of shock, but no one stops to speak with me or anything of that nature. Then, some kid runs right into me and I hit the ground forcefully.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you're going! Who the fuck do you think- oh." This kid with wild white hair and red eyes is looking at me now, and when his eyes make contact with my brace he seems startled. However, after collecting himself he continues.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Stay out of my way!" He storms past me, kicking my crutch just out of range on his way. What a dick, I kind of respect the fact that he didn't treat me differently because of the brace though. That's a first for me. Another young man comes up and hands me my crutch, offering a hand to help me up.

"Yo, you good? I'm Kirishima." Nodding I accept his help gratefully, and he walks with me the short distance left to the testing room.

"Gah, you're like the fifth person I've helped up cause that dude bowled 'em over! He seems pretty reckless, oh I didn't catch your name."

"I'm, uh, Akira, are...you here for the hero exams too?" Nodding he activates his quirk in a demonstration.

"Yeah, I can harden my body to make it as hard as stone! Pretty cool right? What's your quirk?"

"Oh, um, I can manipulate ink and dyes. So it's not... not anything too impressive." Gawking Kirishima shakes his head.

"Nah! That's wicked cool! I bet you're a great artist too right? I saw the cover of the notebook in your back, I thought it was store bought but I bet you did it yourself, huh?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I did. I didn't think it was that good." Before he can say anything else about it we reach the testing room.

"Oh, look, we're here. I'll uh, catch you later Kirishima." I don't see it, but I can feel the odd look he gives me as I find a seat.

"Right, see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note; I know that canonically the written exam takes place after, but to me that's illogical.**

* * *

**Akira Grace POV, Exams (Age 14)**

The written exam had been harder than anything I'd ever done, and I knew that I had barely passed it. The practical exam was my only hope at the hero program. While Present Mic explained the parameters, I looked at my student I.D. number and test center carefully. Hopefully, that white haired kid is somewhere else, but maybe I'll be in a testing center with that Kirishima kid, he seemed pretty nice. It helped that I wasn't the only person he'd helped up, it meant he did it to be helpful not because of my leg.

Finally, we're dismissed to go change and go to our training centers. I lag behind the others, as I don't have to change into anything else. With no school to represent, I don't have to change into uniform P.E. clothes, and instead, I opt for my street clothes for this. Making my way across the currently silent grounds, I stare down the gate for my practical exam. Other students around me begin filing up, and I hear some kid harping at others. He passes by me and snaps at me as well.

"DISGRACEFUL! Don't you know you're supposed to wear your school gym uniform? Here you are wearing unkempt street clothes, you dishonor U.A.'s reputation-" Bowing slightly, I smile at him, and brush the wavy red strands that fall into my face away.

"Um, my apologies. I- I'm homeschooled, and well... These are actually some of my best clothes." He gives a shocked look, and falls to his knees, bowing deeply to me.

"MY GREATEST APOLOGIES!" He springs up, "I hope you can forgive my rudeness and assumptions! Please, I am Tenya Iida, if there is anything I can do to make my grave mistake up to you please just let me know miss..." Shaking my head, I hold my hand out.

"Akira Grace, and it's uh- it's alright. I'm sure the apology will do." Nodding firmly he snaps to attention when we're told to begin- in a real battle, there are no countdowns. I wait patiently for the other students to pass through the gates, no need to get caught in the fray. As I enter I uncap my ink and pull it from the containers. It swirls around me in various patterns. Snapping out as I progress through the field calmly, destroying robots efficiently. I see some kid with greenish hair running around like a chicken with his head cut off, and I feel a little bad for him. That's no way to behave, no matter how panicked you are you have to keep it in during a dangerous situation.

When I make it to the area with the most action, I encounter some blond kid with an ego problem. It seems to mask something, but that's for later. For now, I keep destroying robots. That Tenya Iida kid nods in thanks to me when I disengage a robot that was approaching him from behind while he dealt with another bot. Suddenly, there's a huge crashing sound. The zero pointer rises up.

Kids start running away, but I lock my eyes on it. Taking in the scene, I see some brunette pinned under the rubble. Turning to call for someone to help me I see that green haired kid paralyzed in fear as others run past, but I suddenly see his eyes lock on the girl as well. He seems to rush into action. His legs look like the break from the amount of force he uses to jump, and out of worry for any debris, I send some ink overhead of the girl to block anything too dangerous and use some to push the concrete up enough that she wiggles out. The green haired kid shatters his hand on the bot, falling out of control. The brown haired girl is levitating on a stone, and I send out a cushion of ink at the same time she touches him. When she releases, he lands gently in the bed of ink. Recalling it all I rush over, as much as I can rush.

Kneeling down painfully, I check his vitals. I'd gotten my nursing license with my mother's help, but I'm sure Recovery Girl will be here soon. Nonetheless, I check for a neck injury, and pull out my penlight to check his pupils, and when he tries to insist he can keep going I hush him, telling him that he's just going to hurt himself more. I'm relieved when the exam ends and Recovery Girl heals him, she praises me for taking care of him in the meantime, and I mumble a short thanks. Everyone starts to file out, and the green haired kid doesn't even acknowledge me. Reaching for my crutch, I find that in the mayhem it once again has been knocked away from my area of reach. However, I see Tenya Iida still standing there. He picks it up and hands it to me. Unlike Kirishima, he doesn't offer me a hand, he simply allows me to get up myself.

"You... Stopped taking the exam to help those two, why would you do that? What's your motivation?" Blinking briefly I smile.

"I think that- that I got enough points to pass. I'd rather have helped people and fail, than pass and let others have suffered." He says nothing in return, and I make my exit.

* * *

That night, I brought home pizza from the discount pizzeria from my siblings. I also stopped and grabbed a bottle of their favorite soda for each of them. They were ecstatic, and when they asked why I wasn't eating with them I waved them off. When I tucked them in they demanded stories about the exams, and I regaled them with tales of the lightning-quick Iida, the levitating girl, and the boy who crushed a massive robot in one hit. They snuggled deep into the covers and fell asleep to dreams of heroes.

My father and mother both came home several hours later, and I let them know the leftover pizza was in the fridge before retiring to the living room floor with my siblings.

* * *

I honestly hadn't expected it, but when I got my acceptance letter I was shocked. I watched the holographic All Might with utmost focus.

"CONGRATULATIONS! Young Miss Akira Grace, you have passed! You have been accepted to U.A. High School for the Hero Course! While your written results could have done with improvement, passing by only 2 points, your practical results were top of the class! Watch these few clips we have for your before we go over them!"

The following clips showed Ochako pleading that some of her points should go to Deku and me, since she wasn't sure how well I'd done she wanted to make sure I'd pass too. Then it showed Iida giving me my crutch, and what I'd said to him. Cutting to him telling the teachers that if I didn't pass and he did- that he wanted me to take his place as it was clear to him that I'd be a more worthy hero than he. It cut through all of the scenes of me using my ink to help other students out when they stumbled or were about to take a hit, from Iida to people I hardly remember helping. Then again, when I get going my ink tends to act on instinct and just do what it knows I would want it to. It becomes almost like its own entity because of how deep the psychokinetic connection I have with it is and can become.

"It would seem that you are a model example of future hero! You scored reasonably well in villain points, and crushed the previous record for rescue points! With over double the amount of rescue points as the next highest student, you had 127 rescue points! With 21 villain points, you finished with a total of 148 points! Crushing the competition with the next highest score by almost double as well! We'll see you soon, hero hopeful!"

I was astounded, they were awarding rescue points? I imagine they didn't tell us because they wanted it to be natural, but still. I also couldn't believe that I'd done that well at all. Of course, I only passed the written exam by 2 points. I've always struggled with school work, mostly because I found reading difficult. Oh well, I'm sure the teachers will help me. Having real teachers for the first time is going to be exciting.

* * *

**Akira POV, First Day of Schoo**

I had worked a lot of extra hours to save up the money for a uniform and gym clothes, and my parents surprised me by giving me a set of each also. They wanted to take off the pressure of me doing laundry every night so they picked up extra shifts to save up themselves. While U.A. didn't charge tuition, we did have to pay for our own uniforms. I had known that of course, and now that I was starting school I had to promise my boss I'd take all of the Saturday and Sunday 16 hour shifts since I couldn't work weekdays any longer, and then she surprised me with a train pass. She was a nice woman, of course, I just hadn't thought she'd be so kind as to do that. Of course, she seemed proud of me too. Her own daughter had gone the hero track and lost her life and she feels like she could have done more, and I think sometimes she wishes she could do more for me too.

I had made it to U.A. extra early, and Principal Nezu appeared as I was looking for my locker.

"Ah, young Miss Akira Grace. Please, walk with me." Following him quietly I looked down at my shoes, they weren't new, second hand like everything else, I hoped this wasn't about that at all.

"Now, don't fret, do you mind if I call you just Akira? Right, then let's see. I wanted to talk to you about your written exam results, it seems to me that you may struggle to keep up with your peers if these scores are actually reflective of your intellect. Is there anything, in particular, you have trouble with?"

"I-um, I have trouble with words and numbers when they're on paper. If it's read to me, or I have lots of time, I do okay... But the uh, exam was timed so... yeah..."

"I see, I will let your teachers know this. One of the second or third-year students can read you your exams during their free period, it's a nice extra credit opportunity we've used in the past. I imagine your parents have always done this at home since you are homeschooled. Now, are there any special accommodations you would like with your leg in consideration? I hate to ask as I'm sure it seems we're trying to coddle you- but I assure you we want only your success. Knowing your home situation I would like to do as much as I can for you during school hours to lessen the burdens you face outside of these walls." Flushing I sigh. Principal Nezu had obviously been reported to by the representative from the school that had come to speak with me about my families obvious financial downfalls. I didn't see it as a problem, we were happy and that's all that mattered to me and my siblings.

"I uh, maybe would want to see if someone in the support course would want to design a more practical brace for me. The uniform company, they-they sent me a letter saying they wouldn't make my uniform because of it, but they'll sign off on whatever Mister Power Loader and his students come up with. I um, it's right here." I hand him the letter.

Nodding he leads me down a different hall, "I am displeased they did that, but you are in luck a young woman by the name Mei Hatsume came early as well. She's quite promising and I'm sure she'll be glad to help. Just give this letter to Power Loader, he'll take care of the rest. Now, if you need me you'll find me in my office. Have a wonderful first day of class, I have a few other students to bug as well." With that he walks off, leaving me in front of what I assume is the Hero Support Classroom. Knocking softly, the door is then opened to reveal Power Loader.

"You're not my student, are you lost?"

"No, uh, Principal Nezu said you and... Mei Hatsume may be able to help me. I'm Akira. H-here." I hand him the letter Principal Nezu had given back to me, and I see him give me a once over. Taking in the brace on my leg, and nodding for me to enter.

"Mei! Pay attention here, you're gonna get the opportunity to make a full costume already! Now, Miss Akira, what exactly is wrong with your leg?" Wincing I ignore the once over a very excited Mei Hatsume gives my leg, she's muttering something about 'babies'.

"Uh, when I was eight I was in a bus accident caused by some villains. It's um, it's complicated really. My bones and joints were damaged badly and my muscles and nerves were torn to shreds, so they don't communicate properly anymore and I have pretty poor feeling for anything other than pain." He nods and tells me to have a seat in the chair.

"I imagine you've worn this brace a long time then, it's practically from the stone age. Obviously, Mei are you okay helping with something for daily wear too? It's impractical for her to be wearing this and using a crutch too." Mei claps her hands excitedly.

"I'm all for making new babies! I can't wait, you're going to be a great first challenge for me and my babies Akira!" Nodding slowly I turn to Power Loader.

"Right... Um... How long do you think they'll take?" He thinks a bit and shakes his head.

"Two-three days. I have your costume design here, pretty straight forward. Stupid that the company wouldn't make it because you noted they would have to make sure it didn't compromise your brace. I'll make some modifications so that a brace system won't be a problem. That brace system will be what you wear on a daily basis. Both to help you out and to make changing into your hero costume more practical. Do you have any questions?" I shake my head.

"No sir, and thank you very much." I turn to Mei, "Thank you very much as well, I'm honored that my costume will be made by a teacher and a fellow student." Mei claps and begins pouring over details immediately, and Power Loader dismisses me. He says he send Mei to find me if they need anything before its done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teacher Discussion, Exam Results**

Teacher A: Wow, the first place student really did well.

Teacher B: Yeah, and that second place student didn't have a single rescue point.

Teacher C: He took down those faux villains like an ace. When the others were running from the larger threat he stayed focused on letting the small targets get in close and counterattacking. That Kid is tough.

Teacher A: On the other hand, the seventh place student had only rescue points.

Teacher B: He's not the first U.A. hopeful to take out that giant robot. But it's been a while since someone took it out in one shot.

Teacher C: But at what cost? Did you see what he did to himself? It's like his body can't handle his quirk.

Teacher A: Speaking of cost... That first place student didn't lose her cool and flee like most students, but she didn't keep racking up points either. She prioritized saving the two students who were left immobilized by the robot and then tending to the seventh place students injuries until help could arrive. Then what she said after when that kid questioned her motives, that's a real hero in the making.

Teacher C: We'll see about that, her leg is definitely going to be an issue. Not to mention, she nearly failed the written test.

Teacher B: Don't underestimate anyone yet, it's going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Akira Grace POV; First Day of Homeroom**

I had opted for a seat in the front and center of the room, I was used to learning with direct view and one hundred percent attention on the person teaching me. It would be best to change my routine as little as possible to make sure I was able to keep up academically. No longer would I be learning at my own pace, but at the teacher's pace of teaching.

Slowly, other students began filing in. They were, for the most part, all loud and excited for the school year. Suddenly someone slams their hands down on either side of the notebook I'm doodling in.

"AKIRA! You made it in, you got the top spot in the practicals too right? I knew you were amazing!" Blushing I shake my head, Kirishima had arrived.

"Uh, yeah. It was just luck, rescue points mostly..." He scoffs and plops himself into a nearby desk.

"Nah, I'm sure you're all kinds of amazing when you use your quirk! You even beat out that guy that knocked you down, he got second place. Boy, I bet he's pissed! I was in his arena, he was all explosions and focus. Like a machine man, he was crazy good!" Laughing I shrug and go back to my drawing. The picture of Mei Hatsume is coming along nicely, her eyes had proved a challenge at first and I'd had to use my quirk on the ink several times to get it right. Kirishima begins talking to other people, and it's very peaceful until a loud explosion goes off beside my head. The ink in my pen is yanked out instinctually by my quirk, putting itself between me and the threat.

"HEY YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU SHOWED ME UP IN THE EXAMS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ah, that kid Kirishima said I had beat out for first place in the practical test. Point to Kirishima, he is pissed off.

"No you're not, this is a school setting and you'll be expelled. Which I'm sure would damage your chances at becoming a pro-hero. I'm sure there will be many opportunities for you to prove you are in fact better than me as the school year progresses. However, if you do feel the need to yell at me please refrain from setting off explosions simultaneously. We have several classmates with quirks that make them sound sensitive, and I'm sure they do not appreciate that level of noise." The boy stares at me blankly, clearly confused. Kirishima looks confused as well, and I calmly recall the ink into my pen and go back to my work. The boy soon takes up yelling with Iida after he puts his feet up on a desk, and Kirishima pokes my shoulder.

"Psst, hey. You were like a whole different person there! I wasn't gonna say anything before, but you know you stutter and stuff when you talk yeah? But when you talked to Bakugo it was like you were as cool as a cucumber! You didn't trip up your words once!" Brushing back my hair I offer him a nonchalant shrug.

"I-uh, I get nervous sometimes when I'm just... just talking to people I guess. Sometimes... I guess I just go into another mode you know? Um, I think my siblings call it 'mom' mode, cause apparently it makes me sound just like our mom when she's trying to get them to behave and see reason." Kirishima nods, and peers at my paper.

"Hey, that's awesome! Who is it? Someone you know?"

"A girl I met today, she's uh, in hero support." He nods and goes to ask another question, but our teacher has arrived. Oh, wonderful, he reminds me of Grandpa Toro.

"It took you all 8 seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that. Hello, I'm Shoto Aizawa. Your Teacher. Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside. "He leaves, and everyone scrambles to go get changed. I spot the girl from the exams, who I now knew was named Ochako Uraraka, and do my best to catch up with her. I stop her outside the locker rooms. Very much out of breath, my leg is already throbbing from all the walking I've done today. Those stairs into the school are going to literally be the death of me.

* * *

"Uraraka, I just... I, uh, wanted to tell you something." Taking a deep breath I shake myself clear of my nerves, "In my acceptance letter, they showed the clip where you asked the teachers to give that green haired kid and I some of your points. I want you to know that I'm very grateful you thought so highly of me, and that by doing that and helping me to rescue that boy after he injured himself you showed that you have the potential to be a truly great hero someday. It's an honor to be your classmate." Uraraka blushes and stutters, waving her hands in front of her face, stumbling over a lot of words that make no sense alone, let alone together.

"Let's get changed, yeah?" She sighs in relief and nods, following me into the locker rooms.

* * *

"What? A quirk assessment test?!" Everyone seemed shocked, I wasn't really. Grandpa Toro was a big fan of them himself and this guy seemed just like him.

"But orientation! We're gonna miss it!" Uraraka... May need to sort some of her priorities out.

"If you're really going to make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies. Here at U.A. we're not tethered to traditions. That means that I get to run my class however I see fit. You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the Ministry of Education will learn." He scans the group briefly.

"While Akira got the most total points on the entrance exam, Bakugo got far more villain points. Bakugo, Akira, What were your farthest distance throws with softballs when you were in junior high?" Bakugo shrugs, disinterested.

"Sixty-seven meters, I think." Aizawa turns to me.

"And you Akira?" I shrug as well.

"Homeschooled, I was never required to submit results for physical exams due to my leg. My brother throws about 104 meters though, and my sister throws about 80 meters. I'm about in the middle when I practice with them." Aizawa blinks slowly but nods.

"So, assuming Bakugo can throw 67 meters without his quirk and Akira can throw 90 meters without hers, let's have them try doing it with their quirks. Bakugo first."

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on, You're wasting our time." Bakugo goes, yelling 'die' and putting a full power blast behind the ball.

"All of you need to know your maximum abilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro-hero." He displays Bakugo's score, 705.2 meters. "Akira, your turn. Let's see how your quirk measures up against Bakugo's here." I take my place next, examining the ball for a few seconds. I wind up to throw, wrapping some ink around the ball before I release it. I force the ink to carry the ball as far as I can before I fell the connection to it go out of range. It leaves me slightly light headed when the connection snaps forcefully back at me, lost due to the distance. Aizawa holds up my score. 1,507.8 meters.

"Obviously, her score is higher hear as well. However, there are likely to be parts of this test today that Bakugo excels at more than Akira does. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately." Uh-huh, perfectly logical. From now one he's Grandpa Toro Jr. in my head, the man must be his secret love child or something. He always tells my siblings 'whoever does better gets to eat and the other starves!' or, my personal favorite, 'whoever does the worst is getting disowned and written out of the will!" It motivates them plenty, and sometimes I think he's serious. I'm not jealous that they have to compete with one another when it comes to their academics and things.

"As I said, I get to decide how this class runs. If that's a problem, you can run home right now. Because whoever gets the lowest score today will face immediate expulsion from the school." Uraraka gets some guts and speaks out.

"You can't just send one of us home! That's not fair!" Before Aizawa can say anything, I butt in.

"Life isn't fair. Being a hero isn't fair. Being a civilian that relies on heroes isn't fair. Natural disasters, criminals, catastrophic accidents, and everything else heroes deal with on a daily basis, they don't operate on a basis of 'fair' and 'unfair'. There's no such thing as 'fair' in life, either you work hard to overcome obstacles or you fall behind and fail. Do you think becoming a hero is going to be easy? Because it's not, it'll be the hardest thing you've ever done. It's going to be your job to combat that unfairness, to save people and give them hope in a world full of uncertainty. U.A. is trying to prepare us for that. Obviously, you all haven't had hard enough lessons in what happens when heroes fail to do their jobs properly. Otherwise, you'd completely understand this already." Bakugo loses his shit.

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HEROES FAIL? HUH? REAL HEROES NEVER FAIL." Clenching my fists I look at him.

"I live with what happens when 'heroes' fail every day of my life. Did you think this was just a fashion accessory?" Everyone is silent and Aizawa nods approvingly at me.

"Akira's correct, heroes do fail. It's refusing to accept failure as an option that sets the real pros apart. If you ever start to think heroes are infallible, just turn your head and look at her. People die because heroes screw up sometimes, that's why U.A. is going to throw hardship after hardship your way over the next three years. So, go beyond, Plus Ultra Style. Show me it's no mistake you're here." The others seem to gain some resolve then, the reality of the matter finally setting in.

"Now then, we're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Akira POV, The Tests**

The first test was a fifty-meter dash. With their speed augmentation at max power, my siblings could travel that almost instantly, for me running is nearly impossible, but practice allows me to walk it in about 19 seconds. As I watch other people work, I struggle to think of how I could use my quirk for this particular task. I haven't mastered using the ink to support for body weight, even in the exams I just used it more to float the concrete by compressing it as much as I could into the open space. Like a liquid lever. When it's my turn, I make it in 18.95 seconds, and my leg burns. Hopefully, I do better on the next tests.

Second, is grip strength, some kid hits 540 kilograms. I squeeze with my own strength as much as possible and constrict the ink as tightly as I can around it. The result it 237 kilograms, not too bad. However, if I can't find somewhere to step it up this is going to get to be a problem.

Third. Standing. Long. Jump. Honestly? I think I've been set up for failure at this point, I straight up make eye contact with Aizawa and simply step onto the sand. Last time I attempted a standing long jump was three years ago when my sister dared me to. It. Did. Not. End. Well. I see his mouth twitch upwards into a grin.

Fourth, repeated side steps. My speed isn't remarkable, but I do them until the pain laces all the way through my leg and up my side. I make sure to give Aizawa a particularly nasty glare. I know this is what it takes to be a hero, but these are not the type of exercises I typically do.

Fifth is the ball throw, I get the same result as before, but this time when it snaps lose I feel like the entirety of my equilibrium has been thrown out the window. I hit the ground and try to catch my breath. After a few moments, I get back up. When Uraraka gets infinity I smile. Her quirk is pretty useful and unique. What Aizawa says to that boy though... While accurate, it's not entirely fair. I'm sure with practice he can get a handle on it. However, similar things could be said about my physical skills in battle.

However, when Bakugo goes at him... and Aizawa stops it, I have to wonder, what went on between them before now?

The next event, test six, was right up my alley, unfortunately for me, I got paired up with Bakugo and Iida. Bakugo made several nasty comments about my physical skills while I waited for my turn, and when I crushed the speed he had done them at as well as the number he looked dumbfounded and questioned how I did that.

"My upper body strength has to be worked on every day to compensate for my leg." Tenya lamented on how much training I must do to have gotten to that level... and something about Bakugo's lack of respect and tact.

Seated toe touches, test number seven, weren't too much trouble either. After having done so many sit-ups and so much walking today it did kill my hip a lot more than normal but I powered through and got a relatively high score there as well.

When Aizawa told us the last test was a long distance run I literally just felt like collapsing. To him, long distance was, of course, the standard eight kilometers. To me, long-distance spells impossible. Sighing, I begin walking as quickly as I can. I'm sure I could do like the one girl who uses that acid stuff with my ink, and kind of skate along, but with only one good leg I just don't think I have the level of coordination required. If I could even maintain the level of ink viscosity required for that, for that long.

Aizawa stops me after I'm a few laps in, and tells me to go see Recovery Girl immediately. I blink at him, there's nothing she can do for my leg at this point...

"What do you mean? I'm haven't gotten injured." He gives me a blank look and motions for me to look down. Shit, my brace has dug into the skin in several places from the repetitive stress and movement today. I didn't notice because I was already in some much pain... but a substantial amount of blood has soaked my surprisingly absorbent gym clothes.

"Oh, um, are you sure? I think, um, that I can keep going, it's not that bad if I didn't notice." He shakes his head.

"Go, you've got enough points to pass at least. Can't have you bleeding out on your first day, wouldn't look good." He looks around at those that have finished already. His options are Tenya, who is jogging in place still like a madman. A brooding Bakugo, or a brooding half and half kid, or some black haired girl. I do not like his choice.

"Bakugo, go with Akira to Recovery Girl's office. And don't give either of them any problems or else." Bakugo grumbles but comes over and grabs my arm, practically dragging me towards the building. We get about halfway there before I have to snap my arm out of his grasp and clutch my side.

"Can we- can we please slow down?" He grunts but lets me dictate the pace from there forward, and I wince a little as I realize I'm going to need my crutch. Recovery Girl's office is up on the third floor, and there's a flight of stairs just to get to the first floor of the building.

"We, um-" Bakugo snaps at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Speak like a normal person, you did just fine earlier when you went all teacher mode on us. Now what?"

"We have to stop by the locker rooms when we get back inside the building... I can't go upstairs without my crutch." He looks at me.

"How are you going to get into the building then? Huh? And how did you get out here?" Shrugging I look down and focus on trying to make sure my leg cooperates.

"Going down isn't too hard. I can usually do a flight of stairs without my crutch going up if I need to, so I left it inside. Although, I'm- uh, I'm not sure I can even make it up the stairs right now. We'll just have to see." He groans and when we reach the stairs he looks at me and then back at the stairs. I narrow my eyes at him as I attempt the first step.

"What? Oh- don't even think that thought. I can do it myself." He grunts, waiting for me to get done with each step before moving up to the next one himself.

"It'd be fucking faster. What the hell are you thinking of becoming a hero? Do you have a fucking death wish?" Rolling my eyes I stop halfway to catch my breath.

"I don't care how much faster carrying me would be- I haven't been carried up a flight of stairs once since it happened and I won't start now. I'm becoming a hero to help people, to save lives and make the world a safer place... Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" His eye twitches a little bit.

"ME NICE? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M NOT NICE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!" Starting up the stairs again I give him a look.

"There's the Bakugo I met this morning, you were being deceptively calm there for a while. You're also being pretty patient with me right now. I figured you would have blown a serious gasket by now. Because, um, you know that seems like your thing." He scoffs and turns away.

"Well, that bastard teacher said not to cause trouble. He seems like he's enough of a dick bag to expel me if I do. If I'm gonna be the top hero I can't let some shit like that happen. Not on the first day anyway." Ah, logical enough I suppose. I'm still quite suspicious of his motivations, however.

"Right locker room..." He gives me a look, and before I can stop him he darts into the girl's locker room and reemerges moments later with my crutch.

"With you bleeding all over the damn place I figured I better just do it so you don't pass out in there or some shit." We travel the rest of the way down the hallway in silence, but about halfway up the first set of stairs to Recovery Girl's office... Exactly what I thought would end up happening, happened.

"THIS IS TAKING TOO FUCKING LONG!" With that Bakugo unceremoniously throws me over his shoulder, grabbing my crutch in his free hand, and he races up the stairs. I try to protest, but he tells me to shut up using some rather colorful language. This better not become a recurring situation. Because I swear to all that is holy and unholy in the entire damn universe, that I REFUSE to become a damsel in distress. Not. My. Style.

X

* * *

I suppressed a laugh as Recovery Girl hit Bakugo upside the head and scolded him vehemently.

"Did no one ever teach you any manners young man! We do not pick up young ladies without their permission and we do not throw injured persons over our shoulders like sacks of potatoes! I can not believe they let someone with so little common decency into this school! You've got a long way to go if you're going to be a pro-hero. Now, go wait outside like a good boy while I treat the young lady here. If you're good from here on out, I'll even give you a piece of candy for the trouble!" Bakugo grumbles and heads outside and Recovery Girl helps me out of my brace and gym pants. She prods the damaged areas none too gently.

"Based on this scarring I'm guessing this has happened before? A brace like that has no place in modern medicine if only I'd been able to treat you sooner your leg might have been left in better shape. No use talking of if only's though, let me just get the first aid kit and bandage you up. No use draining your stamina when it's already so low, especially not for an injury you're used to accommodating. Unless of course you'd rather I just heal it now." I shake my head.

"That's alright, once it's bandaged it won't be too much of a bother at all. It doesn't usually take that long to heal on its own anyway." She nods and begins cleaning and bandaging the areas that split due to the brace digging in too much, humming a soft tune as she works. Before long she's all done, and she presents me with a clean pair of gym pants and a hard candy.

"There you go deary, get dressed and get your brace back on. I'll get that blood out of those pants for you and you can pick them up and give me those back tomorrow. You're not the first young lady to come to me with blood-soaked garments, though usually, it is a different scenario." That makes me laugh a little and I get dressed behind the closed curtain, and I hear her call Bakugo back in. Giving him another brief scolding about 'brooding' and how it's 'unbecoming'. As I emerge from behind the curtain I see place some candies in his hand as well, and she shows us both out of her office and sends us back to class. Bakugo grumbles as we make our way back towards the stairs.

When we reach them, I look at the railing a give him a grin.

"See ya at the bottom." With the same level of grace that I learned to do it at the hotel from Holly, I slide down and reach the bottom quickly. Saves lots of time at work.

"GOD DAMNIT WOMAN! NO WONDER YOU SAID GOING DOWN IS EASIER, YOU DO THAT BULLSHIT!" I hear him let off a blast and her flies, slightly ungracefully, down to my side. I roll my eyes at his temper, and move to the next flight of stairs and so on, until we finally make our way back outside.

Just in time for results.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note; I'm going to do the timeline using my basic understanding of a Japanese school year. So semester one is the beginning of April to July 20th, where summer break begins. Second Semester(where they get their hero licensing exam) starts in early September and goes until December 25th. The third semester begins in early January to late March. Akira's birthday, she's still 14 when she starts (homeschooled remember), is October 28th.**

**Aizawa POV, Compiling the** **Results**

I had been surprised by Izuku Midoriya, and despite coming in last I think I'll let him pass. For today at least as for the rest of the results... Well.

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu

2\. Shoto Todoroki

3\. Katsuki Bakugo

4\. Tenya Iida

5\. Fumikage Tokoyami

6\. Mezo Shoji

7\. Mashirao Ojiro

8\. Eijiro Kirishima

9\. Mina Ashido

10\. Ochacho Uraraka

11\. Koji Koda

12\. Rikido Sato

13\. Tsuyu Asui

14\. Yuga Aoyama

15\. Akira Grace Eubank

16\. Hanta Sero

17\. Denki Kaminari

18\. Kyoka Jiro

19\. Toru Hagakure

20\. Minoru Mineta

21\. Izuku Midoriya

Frankly, I was tempted to expel everyone that placed after that Akira girl. She had to leave an event and had a clear handicap against her classmates, and still finished with a better score than six of them. Sighing, I stare up at the sky. It's about time for a nap, but I suppose I'll let them all pass. Just this once.

* * *

**Akira Grace POV**

Aizawa stood in front of us ready to give us our scores.

"I'll just pull them all up at once, it's too much of hassle to go over them individually." The results pop up, and I find my name after a couple moments as I scan the screen. 15th place? That's crazy... Then again, the only two of those six with any seriously impressive scores are Mineta and Izuku... who finished in the bottom two spots.

"And... As for who's going home... I considered sending you last 6 home all at once, but I'm feeling generous so... Everyone stays. At first, it was meant to be a logical deception that you should have seen through as future heroes, but I changed my mind and changed it back right at the end." Yaoyorozu speaks up when most of the class is confused.

"I figured you all would have known that maybe I should have said something." Huh, probably, I figured it was too, but if you can't sort things out yourself you won't get very far here. What he said though, about considering sending the last six home... That'd be the six kids after me, why? Perhaps I should ask him about it.

"For now, you're all dismissed to your next class."

* * *

It turns out, our next class was English with Present Mic. He started out by having us go around the room, introduce ourselves using our full names, state our favorite hobby, favorite book, favorite food, and one pro hero we admire. A pretty standard thing I've heard they do in real schools. I make careful notes about everyone in my book. Finally, it's my turn, and I stand up as everyone else had.

"My-my name is Akira Grace Eubank. I enjoy drawing, um... the book Falling Apart, and pepperoni pizza. The hero I admire... admired most was The Angelic Hero; Daydream." Present Mic gives me a big thumbs up.

"EXCELLENT CHOICE! Daydream was one of my favorite students, I'm glad to see one of you admires her and her values!" I nod, in reality, I admire her for one reason only. She was a rescue hero with the most rescues of any rookie in history, who died to save the lives of others without hesitation. That, and she was the first pro I ever really met. Before she became a pro she worked at the hotel with her mom, and even though I doubted if I could actually be a hero back then... She believed in me no matter what. Her quirk, Bed Time, allowed her to put people to sleep in an instant just by looking at them, and her angelic beauty is what earned her her name. Her mom's quirk is 'Sleepless', meaning she never sleeps and doesn't need sleep and her ex-husband's quirk was 'White Noise' he made people hear whatever noises and frequencies he wanted, and in some cases, it can cause visual stimuli to occur as well. Her sister, who's one year younger than me, has a quirk called 'Dream State', which allows her to force people and even sentient objects like robots to stop what they're doing and not move by emitting various frequencies the confuse them and create dreams to reflect what she wants them to feel is happening.

The introductions continue, and when we're done he gives us our first assignment. I'll have to start it at lunch and work for a couple of hours tonight if I want to get it done well.

* * *

**Over Lunch**

At lunch, I sat at a table by myself with the textbook and began trying to complete the assignment. The noise around me continued to get louder, and suddenly someone sat down next to me. Laughing loudly and yelling for someone to hurry up.

"Hey, Akira! Wow, already doing homework? You must take schoolwork seriously! I bet you're gonna end up top of the class in academics, no one else will probably start until after school today! Hey, hey, Jiro, Kaminari, Mina, have you met Akira yet?" The punk rock girl nods at me and continues listening to her music, while the boy and girl try to animatedly tell her a story, and I look around for a moment before I start talking to Kirishima.

"Yeah, uh, I like to get a head start. Do you, um... Do you get this question?" Kirishima looks at the question I'm pointing to and then moves to my side of the table. He explains the question to me and I fill out the answer as I figure it out from the explanation of the question. I get his help on a few more things and move onto another assignment as he eats, and I smile as I realize this means that I won't have to struggle to get it done tonight and I'll be able to get my other classes done as well instead of possibly only completing one or two assignments. Kirishima seems to have a sudden epiphany.

"Hey, did you eat already? We got here not long after you and you didn't have any food when we came in, you must be hungry after the day we've had!" I shrug and ask for help on what a word problem is asking, and he explains it to me. Then he asks more questions.

"Hey, how come you only need me to explain the question to you and not help you figure out the answers?" Stiffening I look down at my paper quietly, Jiro senses my discomfort and in true girls sticking with girls fashion she butts in.

"Because she said so that's why stop asking so many questions. Gods, boys are so dense. Right, Akira?" I laugh a little and shrug at her, continuing my work with Kirishima's help. He doesn't ask me any more uncomfortable questions, but about halfway through lunch, another person slams their tray down at our table. We all look up and see Bakugo there, brooding and practically smoking. He's chosen the seat on my opposite side, and I scoot away a little. I really don't want to see how fireproof my clothes are. Kirishima greats him, but Bakugo just glares, so we go back to my school work. At some point, Kirishima pulled his work out to work along with me. A few more minutes pass and a plate with a slice of pizza and soda are slid in front of me.

"Eat that, you look like about to fucking starve to death. You got a fucking eating problem or some shit?" We all look at Bakugo in confusion, I have no idea what to say. It's not that I have any sort of problem, but the light bill went up and dads breathing meds got more expensive, and moms pay got cut and dad got switched to salary instead our hourly, so I don't have the little bit of money left over after I put some in savings like I usually do. Jiro, however, jumps in to save me again.

"What the hell man? You don't just go around asking people if they've got eating problems- it's rude and-" I cut her off and offer Bakugo a smile.

"Uh, no I don't. I just... um, I forgot my wallet at home rushing to catch the train this morning." He grunts and gestures at the plate.

"Don't fucking do it again, you fucking pass out and I'll set an explosion off by your head." I nod and set the small amount of work I have left to the side.

"Yes sir, you got it."

* * *

**Akira POV Class with All Might **

Oh. My. Gods. This man is going to be the death of me, he has as much energy as my siblings do, but in an adult package. When I actually get to see her mom has that much energy, so does Holly from work... and the boss lady... and Grandma and Grandpa Eubank both have that much too... Okay, so maybe most people I know very well seem to have that much energy and that high of a volume personality. Is it because I'm so quiet? Kirishima is trying to be my friend and he's loud too...

The class is told to change into their hero costumes, and I sigh, probably much more dramatically than necessary. As everyone files out to change, I stop and ask if gym clothes are okay until my hero gear is ready. All Might gives the all clear, and I swing past the hero support room on my way, fastening my ink well belt as I go. Mei Hatsume swings the door open as I approach.

"Akira! My babies are coming along nicely just for you! Did you need something?" I nod and she lets me into the room.

"You know how there's supposed to be an inkwell belt like the one I'm wearing that I made, just sturdier? I was wondering if it'd be possible to make them pressurized to hold more ink, you know like an ink cartridge for a printer is?" Mei nods and claps her hands.

"I ALREADY THOUGHT OF THAT! MY BABIES ALWAYS GO ABOVE AND BEYOND, I'M EVEN SYNTHESIZING A FEW SPECIAL TYPES OF INK FOR YOU!" Wincing I smile at Mei, the girl really is brilliant and dedicated... and loud. Apparently, everyone I meet is going to be this way now.

"Great! I'll see you in a few days when it's done then. Thank you very much again." Mei waves me out, muttering about things again...

X

* * *

We were doing battle training, great, and since there's an odd number of us... Someone has to compete without a partner. All Might goes around and has us draw straws for who has to compete without a partner against a group that will be formed at the end... and I get the short straw. He immediately tries to retract and say that we'll do a group of three instead, but before I can protest, Kirishima jumps to my defense.

"Hey, don't go underestimating her! She finished first in the entrance exam practical, and she beat several of these other guys out today in our quirk assessment test! If anybody can handle going solo, it's Akira!" A few others nod, it's kind of... Disconcerting that they're already convinced of my capabilities. All Might concedes, reluctantly, and we move on to begin the training. Bakugo and Iida are the villains... and Midoriya and Uraraka are the heroes. This should be interesting.

* * *

As I'd thought, all of the other battles had been intriguing. My turn was finally up, and All Migdramaticallyall sifted through the names in his hat for who the villains would be. I have a pretty bad feeling about this, but a hero has to be willing to try anyway.

"AND OUR VILLAINS ARE... Bakugo and Todoroki." Bad feeling confirmed, this is going to be a massacre. My only hope is that neither of them is good at teamwork.


	6. Chapter 6

**All Might** **POV**

Oh dear, I sincerely hope that this does not end poorly. Another maimed student on the first day wouldn't look very good... I hope the boys don't give her too rough of a time.

* * *

**Akira POV**

The boys are getting into place now, and in a few more minutes the exercise will begin. I have to think of a strategy. Todoroki will likely freeze the building again... Or will he refrain since he knows I've seen that trick? No, he likely realizes that while I may see it coming, I don't have the physical skills necessary to avoid or maneuver through it. If he knows my quirk is ink he's likely to assume that it's just going to freeze it, but the printer inks I have don't freeze until -200 degrees Fahrenheit. Courtesy of all the 'empty' ink cartridges over the last few years at work. On the other hand, Bakugo is likely to get angry and set off a couple of blasts. The smartest thing to do would be to use Ink Camera, send some ink into scout the building until I find their location, where the ink in front of me will mirror their movements and subtitle any discussion. I could also...

The wicked grin that spreads across my face probably makes it look like I'm going to be the one playing the villain. I hope the boys enjoy spiders.

* * *

All Might began the exam a few moments ago, and just like I'd thought, Todoroki froze the building once again. One trick ponies never win the saddle show. Forming my ink into cartoon characters, I send it down the halls, linking each of them to the ball of ink in front of me. It takes a few moments, but one of the finds the room the boys are hiding in. I call the rest of the cartoons back to me and let their ink float around me as the scene playing out in the room with the bomb is acted out. I foresee an explosion from Bakugo in five, four, three, two... There it is. My cartoon splits up into two images to follow Bakugo and to keep an eye on Todoroki as well.

Bakugo rounds and corner, and Todoroki looks up at the ceiling to be greeted with thousands of tiny little ink spiders. They're pretty convincing because of their size. For their sake, we'll say the noises they made were manly. Bakugo tries to blast them, and I wince as I feel some of them get fried, but more keep coming and eventually, he's put on the run while trying to blast them. Todoroki tries to freeze them, and when it doesn't work and they cover the bomb he decides the better course of action is to cut them off a the source. Slowly I drive both to the door that I'm waiting outside of. Through the spiders and ink blobs meant to look like shadows turning the corner, I succeed.

The first one through is Bakugo, and as he barrels through the door I reach my hand out and clamp the cuff on his wrist. He's furious but quiets down when I tell him I will gag him with ink if he doesn't behave himself. A few minutes later, following an icy breeze, Todoroki emerges and meets the same fate. I ignore the frost that coats my hand when I touch his skin, and I grin as I see them both realize their defeat. A few moments of silence follow before my victory is announced. The boys and I head back after I call all of my ink back into its cartridges.

X

* * *

"ALL RIGHT! Now, who shined the brightest in this exercise?" Yaoyorozu speaks up once again.

"Obviously, Akira was both the winner and the most impressive participant. Not only did she neutralize both threats without violence, but she also avoided causing a scene in the suburban area, and didn't even move from her start position. She played off of the knowledge of their personalities well and somehow seemed to have inside knowledge of what they were doing. Without knowing exactly what her quirk is I cannot say how she did it. Nonetheless, Bakugo and Todoroki not only failed in their objective as villains but as teammates in this excercise they proved that their skills in that area need improvements. -" All Might cuts her off.

"RIGHT! However, Akira could have taken a more aggressive stance in the matter and taken it more seriously-" This time, it's me who interrupts all might.

"You're suggesting that I engaged to heavy combat fighters head on in the middle of a heavily populated suburban area? Not only is there the possibility that any police officers or other heroes that were present in real life could have been injured, what if the civilian population hadn't been evacuated? Hero battles in suburban areas often take place with civilians standing within reach, and due to the violent nature of these fights civilians and property can be heavily damaged. As someone who knows first hand what happens when heroes engage in a combat level they can't handle themselves in a heavily populated civilian area, I have to disagree. While with more training and specially synthesized inks my quirk may be able to manage heavy combat, it's unlikely my body will be able to handle it on a regular basis. The goal of a hero is to save lives, not recklessly endanger people and property by 'taking a more aggressive stance'. In reality, I took this exercise more seriously than anyone else here. I didn't give the villains the opportunity to do any more damage than they'd already done. By using ink cartoons to spy on them, and ink spiders and shadows to alter their movements, I neutralized them both without any damage to anything other than some scorch marks on the walls of a frozen solid building. Don't tell me an aggressive stance is the only way to get things done well." All Might smiles brightly, giving me a thumbs up.

"Brilliant deduction! Such an explanation easily validates the methods you used. Now, everyone is dismissed for the day!" All Might runs off, leaving us all standing there.

* * *

**Aizawa POV**

I had been secretly watching All Might's class on one of the viewing screens, and I was appalled at the way he was tiptoeing around Akira. She had gotten into the hero program with the top score, and obviously showed a lot of potential. Yet he was acting like she was completely invalid, and then his statement on how she needed to take a more 'aggressive stance' was absolutely infuriating. Other teams had taken out their opponents without any head-on confrontation, and he had said nothing. Her deductive reasoning skils and prioritization of the safety of her fellow heroes, law enforcement personnel, civilians and property were all trademarks of an excellent hero. While her quirk needed work to be able to actually be combat rather than stealth effective, and able to defend her from physical attacks, and her own physical capabilities needed to be improved as much as possible, to assume she was incapable or to downplay her current skill levels is appalling, to say the least.

* * *

**Akira POV, Heading Home**

I was heading down the school stairs, slowly so as not to upset the damage to my leg, when Kirishima ran up beside me.

"HEY! Akira, what're you doing after school?" Stiffening, I turn and look at Kirishima suspiciously.

"I, uh, have to babysit my siblings. Why?" He shrugs and waits a few steps ahead for me as I make my way down.

"I thought maybe you'd want to finish up our homework together, you know I help you with the questions you help me with the answers? You're really smart and I figure that if we help each other we'll both be top students! I could come over and help with your siblings while we do our homework?" Shaking my head I sigh.

"Oh, uh, I'm not allowed to have friends over when my parents are gone... But uh, I try to get to school early? I can help you in the morning if there are any answers you couldn't find? I just, I uh..., really have to get going." Kirishima nods.

"Yeah! I get it, it's not a problem. Parents, huh? Well, what direction are you going, I'll walk you to the train." I shake my head, only one train goes out my way and anyone with half a brain would be able to figure out what part of town I live in. I don't care, but I also don't like questions.

"No, it's uh, it's fine. I like my alone time, you know?" Looking a little defeated Kirishima nods, wishing me a good afternoon and running off. Thank goodness, I'm not actually in the mood to be around people right now. I feel like my senses and my quirk are just on complete overload right now. However, it seems like I won't be getting my peace yet.

"HEY, YOU!" Bakugo. What does he want? Turning as I hear him running up beside me, I shake my head at his furious look. He needs to work on that.

"Hey, what the fuck is up with you?"

"Um... What- what do you mean?" His eye twitches briefly, and he gets kind of into my face.

"Fucking hell, we both know you can talk without doing that. So whatever mindset you have to be in not to do it, keep yourself in it. You're so confident when you're lecturing somebody or today when you were using your quirk you were too. The rest of the damn time, you're all kinds of fucking quiet and shy. It's bullshit. Anyway, what type of fucking quirk do you have?" Oh, so that's what he actually wanted. He could have said that in the first place.

"It's a psychokinetic connection with ink and dye particles, it's called Ink Master. I have to go now, or I'll miss my train." As I start to walk off, Bakugo follows me.

"So, what's the fucking deal with you and Kirishima?" Please, please, please go away Bakugo.

"He's just trying to be my friend, he asked to walk me to the train and I said I wanted to be alone. The same goes to you." Bakugo lets out a laugh, louder than necessary.

"I'm not fucking asking. I do whatever the hell I want. So, what was up at lunch today with you having him read you the questions?" Groaning I give him a look.

"Look, Bakugo, what do you really want? Because we both know you're not exactly a friendly person." He shrugs.

"You shut me down this morning, takes guts to do that. I've kind of got a reputation you know." Rolling my eyes I tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Not really, I just told you the facts of the matter. You shut yourself down after hearing them. Are you just gonna keep following me?" Nodding he grins.

"Yep. I said I do what I fucking want. Now, do your parents actually not let you have people over?" He was eavesdropping on my conversation? Not cool.

"They don't care, I just want to be alone. I'm not used to dealing with so many people or using my quirk so much, I was homeschooled after all. Plus, I found some stuff out with my quirk today that I didn't know before and it took a lot out of me. Not to mention the blood loss from this morning."

"Hmm. You'll be alone when I decide to leave unless you decide to make me leave you alone. What the hell did you find out that you didn't know before?"

"It hurts when my ink is damaged by fire, I knew that slicing and stuff didn't hurt, but apparently sudden forced evaporation snaps the connection hard enough for it to hurt and be disorienting. Also, my link gets weaker with distance and it takes my breath away when the connection breaks. Unrelated, I learned you're pushy." Bakugo laughs, slapping me on the shoulder, and nearly knocking me over when he does.

"THERE IT IS! Fucking ballsy like you were this morning! Now, what the hell do you mean it hurts?" Groaning again I shush him with my shoulder.

"I mean it hurts. If my connection with my ink is broken, it's physically painful and disorienting." Bakugo gives me a weird look, and doesn't say anything else as we approach my station. I see him take in the station number and destination of the train, and as I present my boarding pass he walks off. Giving me a brief wave over his shoulder. If this kind of things keeps up, school is going to be very interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Akira POV, Ealry Morning, Day Two of School**

I've changed my mind. I'm going to become a villain, and my first order of business is to lock my siblings somewhere far away so that they can stop waking me up when they get up at FOUR. In. The. Morning. I don't understand how they do that, I know I go to bed later than they do but it's ridiculous. Not to mention they feel the need to force me into joining their morning training now that I can't participate in afternoon training instead. Doing their training regimen once a day was enough for me, more than enough. Those two are like physical skills machines even when they're not using their quirks, the benefit of getting their athletic instead of bulky figures from mom but their height from dad. According to the doctor they're done growing, a benefit of good genes and their quirks combined to make their growth spurts happen really early and kind of fast.

Standing at five foot flat and ninety-five pounds, you'd never guess I was related to them. I'd taken a random collection of family traits to their clear cut family resemblance. I got Grandpa Eubank's hair and dads eyes. However, I got my facial structure from Grandma Toro. My physical build and height from Great-gran Eubank, and my wavy hair was likely just a version of my mother and sister's positively perfect curls. Except instead of making me look like a greek goddess, it usually just looks kind of frizzy. Even my skin tone was different, they were tan and medium skinned, partially from the sun and partially from mom. My complexion is even lighter than our dads was before he spent so many years working in the blistering sun. In reality, we look nothing alike. Our personalities and quirks positively clash, but at the same time, we hold the same values dear to hearts.

When I look at my sisters face and see a perfect reflection of our mother, or I look at my brother and see our father's eyes, and I see their tall athletic frames I have only one thought. They look like heroes, and more importantly, they have the hearts of heroes. I know they'll be great in a few years when they apply for a hero high school as well. No matter how eerie it is to look at my six foot two siblings and remember that they're only eleven right now...

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! WAKE UP! It's time to TRAAAAAIIIIIIIN! COME ON! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!" Groaning I roll onto my side and sit up, I lock my brace on and grab my crutch. Getting myself up off the floor, I follow my far too energetic sister outside.

"Kaharo, you're being loud. Please tone it down, you'll wake the neighbors." Mocking me more quietly, Kaharo starts on her morning warmups. Kaito has already started, and I begin going through my physical therapy, I skipped that part last night to let my wounds rest.

Once my physical therapy is done, I begin on my own physical warmups. Before long, my entire body burns. My father's construction skills often come in handy, and after a few years of my siblings and I working out in the empty backyard he had slowly built makeshift equipment. My favorite is the pull-up bars. They were made double layered and slightly offset since my siblings and I are different heights, but I use them as a two-part exercise. Swing my legs up, sometimes with help, and lock them around the lower bar. I do hanging sit-ups and raise up until I can reach the other bar, and then I do a full body pull up and go back down to repeat it again. Quite fun actually.

Today's work out seems to go faster than ever, and before I know it I have to drop them off and Grandpa Toro's and head off to school.

* * *

**Akira POV, Outside the School**

The press outside the school is wild, demanding answers to questions about All Might. I make my way through them carefully, trying to avoid being knocked over or having my things knocked out of my hands. The reporters are relentless, and one of them grabs my arm when I ignore him. It startles me and combined with the fact that I was midstep, I'm knocked off balance and hit the ground roughly. My things scatter around me, and my crutch clatters against the sidewalk. Great, now my leg is really gonna hurt today. My eyes start to water from the sting of the impact, and I don't push them back. Let's see if we can't scare some of these guys off.

I look up, teary-eyed and lip quivering. I likely look a sight with my things scattered around, my brace and bandages, and my very small build to boot.

"Ow... Are you trying to get his attention assaulting helpless students now?" Very slowly the man backs up, before rushing back to his van the rest of his crew following. All of the other press members are quiet, a few of the smaller companies also opting to get out of the danger zone. Slowly, more slowly than usually necessary, I gather my things and get myself back up to my feet. By then, only a couple of news personnel are left and they're hanging out close to their vans. Perfect, now maybe those guys will behave.

* * *

According to my classmates' conversations, a lot of the press had come back not long after I'd headed inside. Oh well. A few of them nod at me or wish me good morning, and I stop Iida on his way to his desk. Now's a good as a time as any to speak to him as I had Uraraka.

"I wanted to thank you, in my acceptance letter they showed where you had asked them to let me have your place if I didn't get in. That was very honorable of you, and the action of an individual with the potential to become a truly great hero. I am honored to be classmates with such an individual." Iida beams, bowing and thanking me repeatedly for my kind words. Speaking of a lot of things that went right over my head this morning.

Kirishima doesn't initiate conversation with me today, in fact, he seems to almost be ignoring me. I say that because he didn't respond when I said hello, and went so far as to go and sit by someone else. Amazing, one day of him trying to be my friend and I already messed it up somehow.

After a while, Aizawa comes in to start homeroom for us.

"Excellent work on your combat training yesterday guys. I saw the footage and went over each of your guys' results. Bakugo you're talented. So don't sulk like a child over your losses. Okay?" Bakugo rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Aizawa nods and continues.

"And Midoriya, I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again. Work harder. And don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk. That line's already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while training here. But your quirk will be really useful if you can get a handle on it. So show a little urgency, huh? Finally, Akira. You took out two of the top combat style students like it was nothing and minimized your risks. However, did you see your grade?" Stiffening, I shake my head. Our official grades haven't been given to us yet. We had just reviewed our skills yesterday.

"Everyone, here I have your official grades. Iida, please pass these out." I waited nervously, and I felt the panic rise up in my chest when I saw my grade. And F. There wasn't even an explanation as to why I didn't understand why either. I thought my performance would have at least warranted a passing grade. I fight back tears if this is the best I can do when I give it my all... I'm not going to make it through my first week here, let alone three years. Aizawa speaking brings me back to focusing on him.

"Let's get down to business. Our first task will decide your future. You all need to pick class representatives. A class rep, a deputy, and a class secretary." Everyone goes crazy. Iida puts an end to it with a speech, we're going to hold a democratic election. Aizawa holes up in his sleeping back and takes a nap. The top three vote numbers win. After everyone turns them in, the results are pretty close. Midoriya gets four votes, Yayorozu gets three votes, and... I get two. No. Thank. You. Who the hell voted for me? I didn't even vote for myself, I voted for Iida... Who only got one vote, which means he voted for someone else, as well as a few others. Damnit.

* * *

"All right, your class rep is Midoriya. Yayorozu is your deputy, and your secretary is Akira." Before long we're dismissed. I catch Kirishima in the hallway, I need to know what's going on there. Especially with the morning I've been having.

"Um... Kirishima?" He stops, but doesn't look at me, "I was- I was wondering if I did something to upset you? I can't think of anything but... I'm also not used to being around a lot of other people my own age so I can't be sure." He turns around then and gives me a look.

"If you didn't want to hang out with me specifically, you could have just said. I know that Bakugo walked you to the train station- I get he's super powerful and cool and manly-" I cut him off, holding up my hand as I sigh in relief. Shaking myself I remember what Bakugo said yesterday, same mindset, all the time.

"I actually asked him repeatedly to leave, but he didn't listen. I really did want to be alone, all of this is new to me... and very overwhelming." Kirishima flushes, an embarrassed look on his face. He chuckles lightly and gives me a smile.

"Shit, now I feel like an ass. I didn't even think about the fact that you've never really been to real school before, how're you adjusting?" I shrug, and we start walking.

"Well, it is different working at someone else's pace. But... my combat training results are what scare me. I won't make it through the week at this rate." Kirishima looks very confused, and in all honesty, he can join the club.

"What do you mean? I thought you would have aced it for sure!" Shaking my head I pull the paper out and hand it to him. He gasps in horror, and I can see the anger written on his face. By the time we reach the classroom he's literally shaking and hasn't said anything else to me. I'm kind of scared to ask him if he's okay actually.

"YO STUPID HAIR, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kirishima growls and thrusts the paper into Bakugo's hands before I can stop him. Bakugo, unceremoniously lets off an explosion that scorches the page. Fury is written across his face as well.

"WHAT THE HELL! SHE DID BETTER THAN EVERY FUCKING BODY HERE! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Kirishima nods, joining in.

"YEAH! IT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!" The entire class is staring, and when Present Mic walks in he puts his hands up like he's surrendering.

"YO! What's going on here? Are my young listeners fighting so early?" Bakugo turns to Present Mic, and literally growls out at him.

"We're going to Principal Nezu's office, there's a problem." With that, Bakugo grabs my arm and Kirishima's and proceeds to drag us down the hallway. I ignore the pain the pace causes and just go along with it. He and Kirishima are fuming. If this is what male friends are like... I'm not sure I'm gonna like it. My female friends are not angry like this... Bakugo busts open the principal's door with no ceremony.

"GET ALL MIGHT, HE MADE A BIG FUCKING MISTAKE!" Principal Nezu looks startled and sets his tea down, motioning to the seats in front of his desk.

"Please, do calm down. What seems to be the problem?" Bakugo throws the scorched paper on the desk. Principal Nezu skims it and nods solemnly.

"Why don't we take a look at the footage from yesterday's training, yes?" The boys grumble, but Principal Nezu pulls it up anyway. As we watch my training film, I watch his concern grow and grow. At the end, he looks at all of us solemnly.

"I will address this, but boys why don't you go back to class now? I'm sure Miss Akira would like some privacy on such a topic." They look at me and only leave once I've nodded. Principal Nezu offers me some tea, and I gladly accept. He sighs and picks up his own.

"I was afraid this might happen. All Might was very against your being admitted to this academy. He feels that your compromised physical state negates however powerful your quirk may be. While some of the other teacher's have concerns, due to your skill level in the exams they are more than willing to give you the opportunity to prove yourself. All Might, while he is a great hero, often can be very stubborn on matters he feels strongly about. Obviously, by examining the footage, I can see that you do not deserve and F. In fact, I would have given you an A+ for that performance on the first day! It seems that I'm going to have to have a discussion with him about grading with an unbiased mind. I know, and I want you to understand this, that his concern is that you will get hurt or even killed in duty. However-" I cut him off, and shake my head.

"Yet he's encouraging Midoriya, and seems unperturbed by the fact that the child possessing the same quirk as he does shatters his own body when using it. No offense to you, or to All Might, but the fact that he can overlook that despite obvious evidence it's dangerous for him to be becoming a hero, but can't overlook my leg despite evidence that I am obviously capable, is positively ludicrous and hypocritical." The man looks like I've just confused the daylights out of him.

"What makes you think that Midoriya and All Might have the same quirk?" I roll my eyes, anyone with half a mind...

"I don't think, I know. My ink cameras picked something up yesterday and recorded it as it seemed vital to them. Midoriya disclosed to Bakugo that his quirk was handed down to him by someone, and common sense says that it was All Might. Especially when their relationship is taken into consideration. However, you don't need to worry. The secret is safe with me, I didn't place my ink cameras to gain gossip material. I placed them as a precautionary measure, I can be a bit paranoid. They likely only recorded the information due to the tension at the place of occurrence." He sighs, stirring his tea solemnly. Before giving me an inquisitive look.

"Ink cameras? Is that the trick you used in your match against the boys? What do they do exactly?" I grin and launch into the semantics of how my ink is partially sentient due to the psychokinetic connection, and so anything with eyes and ears can see and relay information with total accuracy.

He's intrigued, and states that I may place as many as I like. I am to keep documents on everything they do see necessary to record, and present him with anything that might cause me concerns so that he can access and deal with it himself. I guess it is a pretty neat trick after all, it is one of my favorites.


	8. Chapter 8

**Akira POV**

Principal Nezu had dismissed me, with promises to fix the issue at hand. I sighed as I made my way back to classes, of all the teacher's to doubt me, it was All Might. He should know better than anyone not to underestimate someone, he'd given a quirkless boy a chance at being a hero after all. As I walked, I thought back to my time in the hospital.

* * *

**_Akira Flashback, Age 8_**

_Everyone around me was on edge, and the nurses were basically letting me have whatever I wanted. Right now I was watching the news as I had been for the past couple days. All that was on the news was what had happened that caused me to be here, four young pros had engaged six pretty high-level villains that they were nowhere near strong enough to take on. The villains hadn't even been committing a crime, they just spotted them and decided to apprehend them. One of them was even quoted as saying they did it 'for the exposure' and another was quoted as saying 'All Might resolved it, so no big deal, right?' Many heroes were actually siding with the young pros, stating that All Might had shown up, or that it was natural to want to get more exposure when you were starting out. Only a select few heroes, like 'Eraserhead' and another hero 'Ingenium', were saying how they had done the exact opposite of what a hero should do, they hadn't thought about the safety of the populace first. The analysts agreed with them, and the four pros were facing revocation of their licenses and a lot of other things as well. Some of what they said was boring, and the explanations were long-winded, but I got one thing from it.  
_

_All Might gave a lot of heroes a false sense of security, they figured that if things got out of hand it would just get taken care of. There's no security in being a hero, you help people and put your life on the line to do it. Your first priority should be the people, even if it means no one ever knows your name. I decided I'd become a hero and save people from all kinds of suffering, and I'd always put their safety and happiness first. That's what a hero does, that's what All Might does, and yet so many heroes that claim to look up to him fail to live by this. And he seems blind to this, but I'm not. I'll be like those heroes that aren't blind to it. Like Eraserhead and Ingenium, like my_ parents.

* * *

**Akira POV, (Back to Present, Age 14)**

It was hard to believe that it was a little over six years ago that I decided to become a hero, but it was. Six years ago my entire life changed, and I wouldn't take it back for anything. I might have given up if it hadn't been for Daydream. I had started working at the hotel when I was that age, I'd only been able to since Bonju (the owner and manager) was my godmother, plus I'm homeschooled so there are lots of special liberties that can be taken. Her daughters, Emi (Daydream) and Fumi, were pretty close to me. Even though Emi was ten years older than me at the time and had just become a pro hero, she never treated me like a little kid. She believed I could accomplish my goals despite my leg, and she taught me a lot of important lessons. When she was killed when I was ten it was devastating, Fumi is determined to take her sister's mantle someday since her power has a similar effect. It kind of makes me giggle since they look nothing alike, and looks are part of how Emi got her name.

Emi had taken after her mother, all soft and rounded features. Soft blond hair and blue eyes, a kind disposition, and a silvery singsong voice to top it off. She had literally been a walking dream. Fumi took more after their father, who died when we were really little. Sharp grey eyes and tan skin, wild black hair, and cheekbones that could cut steel. Her eyes had always held a dangerous edge to them, even as children and her voice held the same edge. She's brash and brazen, and one of my best friends.

Next year she's going to try to attend U.A., because she skipped ahead a grade, a few others will be trying to attend as well. Holly and Maiko who lived in my area and had started working with me at the hotel when they were old enough a few months ago. They're both also just barely 14, but I'm a grade ahead because of being homeschooled. Tikara and Aniya are from my area as well, but they're Fumi's age and in their proper grade. However, they're working very hard to finish early and are getting close to being where they'll need to be to do so. They refuse to be left in the dust. Of course, Kimiko, is a year older than us and is going to try to transfer from her school soon. She's in the hero program there. When she found out I got in here, she decided she had to go here as well.

Before I decided to be a hero, the only one that was interested was Fumi. However, for some reason, they all say I inspired them to be heroes. They've been coming up with ways they can use their quirks in all kinds of situations and training every day for the last few years, the same as me. They've even picked their 'hero names'. My dad likes to joke that once we're all heroes we'll be a perfect team. A media personality, a front line fighter, a mid-range fighter, a long-range fighter, a defense specialist, a neutralization specialist, and a flexible component.

Holly's quirk is 'Perfection' or alternatively 'Perfect Charm', a media dream. No matter what she does she does it perfectly, Bonju loves having her on housekeeping. It also allows her to sway people to some degree. Not only that, she looks the part. She's absolutely gorgeous, and she wants her hero name to be 'The Goddess Hero, Aphrodite.' Once you get to know her though, she's not as nice as she might seem. She's got a mean streak a mile wide, but she loves us all to death so we're rarely on the receiving end.

Maiko is an unmovable force, a front line fighter type. Her quirk 'Stand Tall', allows her to stand completely still or even move and be completely unaffected by most physical attacks. She won't we pushed back or fall down, the downside is that it can be pretty stressful for her body to handle. She works out a lot to make up for it. She and Fumi are often mistaken for siblings, but a closer look shows you the differences. Maiko's eyes are like a golden chocolate color, and there's no hard edge to them at all. Her build is overall a bit smaller and broader than Fumi's tall and lean frame, but she's still got deadly level cheekbones. Maiko is playful and serious and is definitely one of the more fight-prone friends. Despite all of her family teasing her for it, for whatever reason, she plans to take the hero name 'Steadfast'.

Tikara is a lot like me in her personality, but unlike me, it is possible to make her angry. Once she's angry, you're in for a world of hurt. She's probably one of the tiniest of our group, she even seems smaller than me at times, though that could be because... ahem... I'm more developed than she is. Her hair is strawberry blonde like my siblings, and her eyes are a silver-blue color, but when she activates her quirk 'Dark Matter', a mid-range fight type, that changes. Her hair turns grey and her eyes go completely black(even the white parts) and glow, and her entire body encases in a black hue. Her quirk allows her to generate and manipulate dark matter energy particles, which cannot be seen by the human eye. The glow isn't dark matter, it's just the small amount of visible energy produced by its production. She plans to go by 'The Universe Hero; Dark Galaxy'.

Aniya's quirk is 'Resonance', she can generate sound waves from her body, but she has to let them travel a distance away before changing their resonance to do damage otherwise it damages her body. The good news is she can continuous manipulate them once generated, an excellent long-range attack. She's probably the person in our group that looks the harshest, even more so than Fumi. She's completely serious and usually pretty silent, a harsh set to her jaw and constantly narrowed green eyes. Her brown hair is always up in a perfect bun. In fact, she often scares me with her seriousness. However, she's actually a pretty nice person. She wants her hero name to be 'Boombox'.

Kimiko is different, her quirk easily able to be used for defense, but also very draining. It's called 'Hold Still', she can stop a threat mid-air, so long as it's not alive. So she can't stop a person but she can stop their quirk from reaching its target, but holding too many threats at once causes bruising on her body that can take a long time to heal. There's also a time limit, and so far she can't hold anything longer than five minutes. Her purple eyes are always tired, and her short purple hair always looks like she just rolled out of bed. She's definitely my most laid back friend, and every chance she gets she takes a nap. 'Pause' is her current idea, but she also doesn't really care.

As for our neutralization specialist, that'd be Fumi. Her quirk, so long as she can get close enough, is well suited for it. However, if they figure it out they'd wear noise-canceling headphones or even just plug their ears. Dad says I'd be the most flexible, and if I can manage to learn close range I'm sure that'd be true. My ink is even good for infiltration.

Oh, shoot... I zoned out for the whole class period.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Bakugou joined me for lunch again, slamming a plate of chicken and rice in front of me. Along with a juice box. The other's weren't there yet, and he gives me a glare out of the corner of his eyes. He growls and motions to the food as if to tell me to eat. He's so weird...

"You didn't have to do that you know..." Turning to completely look at me he scowls broadly.

"Didn't have to, but I did. You got a fucking problem with it? I figured you put pretty fast, don't give a damn but not gonna sit here and watch you not eat. Don't mention it." Figured me out? What is he...Oh. He walked me to the bus stop, that's exactly why I didn't want him to.

"Right, okay." Instead of having that particular conversation with an emotionally unstable hothead, I decide to just listen and eat the food. The others join us shortly, and lunch is going well until the alarms sound. A level 3 security breach. I can sense my ink freaking out in several places, and while I struggle not to get too caught up in the stampede, I find myself pulled towards the wall. Bakugo. He's got me kind of pinned against the wall so that he's between me and the crowd.

"You good?" I nod and then relax as I see Iida taking care of the panicked situation of the students. Smiling at Bakugo, I nearly laugh at his expression.

"Are you okay?" He growls and shoves himself away from me, strong-arming his way through the crowd. That boy is something else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Akira POV, Still Day Two**

I collected the images gathered by my ink cameras into a single notebook, along with any of their comments. With as much quickness as I can manage, I make my way to where the teachers have gathered to meet about the incident. Knocking on the door sharply, I hear a lot of mumbling and shuffling before I'm called in. Approaching Principal Nezu I hold out the notebook, his own grim expression matches the others in the room.

"The images and information are timestamped and ordered from highest to lowest concern. That's all the information that they managed to gather in the chaos if they notice anything else I will get it to you immediately. Um... It might be a little weirdly presented, they're not very mature yet. I'm working on that part of their behavior still." Principal Nezu nods, thanking me and thumbing through the book before dismissing me. I grinned, there was also some pretty funny stuff tucked into the back that my ink had stated, I had included it mostly for my own amusement.

* * *

**Aizawa POV**

"What's in that notebook?" Nezu grinned cheekily at me.

"Information gathered by the newest addition to our security system, added just today! Young Miss Akira is able to create self-sustaining 'ink cameras' that gather information and store it independent of her command. In this notebook is a compilation of all the data they managed to gather during today's event. The first few images are of the greatest concern, however, I do find this interesting." Nezu was laughing hysterically as he turned the thing to us. It was Present Mic and I standing in front of the press. An exact duplicate of the scene with comments to either side of us.

Present Mic, 'quirk almost as cool as Aniya', 'what's with that hair?', 'louder than the kids in the morning', 'secretly a small spoon', 'pretends to be a womanizer', 'actually not'

Eraserhead, 'coolest hero ever, quirk is better than Kimiko's, maybe anyway', 'Possibly Grandpa Toro's secret love child', 'definite big spoon', 'ladies man for real'

My eyebrow twitched, at least mine aren't as bad as Present Mic's. He flipped the page again, and there were Midnight and All Might in his small form.

Midnight, 'MUST NEVER MEET HOLLY UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE THE APOCALYPSE WILL LIKELY OCCUR!', '#1 Sexy Boss', 'Dom Vibes'

All Might, 'Smol form', 'Total Jackass', '0/10 would recommend as teacher', 'Very displeased', 'Not cool man', 'Maiko could beat 100% fact my friends'

This time I snorted under my breath, wait... How does she know that that's All Might? If Nezu trusts her with this, then I guess it'll have to be fine.

"Now that the mood is lightened, I think these are our main concerns." He flipped back to the first page of the book.

A hooded man was there, and the notes around him were not very positive.

'Make door turn to dust like the creepy dude he is', 'Creep factor level 22/10', 'Definite mental issues my friend', 'Small child in a man body', 'Why tho?', 'Acts in charge'

The next image was an indistinct black mass.

'Teleport-o friend', 'Appears and then disappears like snacks in a house full of hungry toddlers', 'Dark blob, not cool like Tikara at all', 'Is probs actually in charge', 'Stole some info, not sure what tho? Not sposed to look at official records per the big boss lady. She gets crabby if we don't listen, says it gives her 'major headaches guys!''.

...She talks to her ink like it's a person... Also, who are these people the ink is mentioning?

"Right, we'll all keep our eyes open. Is there anything else in there we need to see?" Nezu grinned, I'm guessing it's not any of the serious stuff.

"Well, there are quite a few more pages in the back with interesting commentary. Feel free to look through it all however, we will discuss this later. Aizawa, as she's your student I'll entrust this to you." Principal Nezu passed me the book and then took his leave, but the rest of the teachers stayed.

"I wonder who that Holly girl is... She must be fun if I'm supposed to stay away." Glaring at her I flip through the book, turning to the very last page. It contains only a note and an excessive amount of ink blots. 'This page will respond to and otherwise answer direct inquiries from the following individuals so long as the information is known. Shoto Aizawa, Nezu, Papa, Granpa Toro.' Is that even possible? I need to have a serious talk with Akira.

"Let's try asking it, Who is the Holly you mentioned Midnight should never meet?" The ink swirled around for a moment before forming an image of a girl.

'Holly, Quirk; Perfection/Perfect Charm'. Basically a perfect goddess. Also, a crazy bitch who will def cut you if you piss her off. Badass 10/10. No meeting Midnight allowed.'

"That answers that. Now... Who is Aniya?" I wonder who this book thinks is 'cooler' than Present Mic. It swirls again and a new, more serious looking, girl appears.

'Aniya, Quirk; Resonance. Serious as fuck. Never takes shit. Can legit shatter yo bones no flex involved. 10/10 would not fuck with ever. WOULD destroy Mic. Secret sweetie.'

"Ha, this book thinks a teenage girl could beat me! Such an impudent listener!" The book swirled again.

'Don't think she could know she could. Aniya is a badass, and you're a little boy with no manners.' Holy shit... That's weird. And hilarious.

"Right, be nice to the... book. Who are Kimiko and Granpa Toro?" The book shows the girl first. A tired looking girl.

'Kimiko, Quirk; Hold Still. Current hero student, applying for transfer to U.A. Sleepy child. Loves naps. Quirks can't touch this chick. Please ignore perpetual bedhead.'

'Grandpa Toro, quirkless. Total savage. Sleeps a lot. Gives weird challenges or punishments. Always Grumpy. Likes cats. Aizawa Shoto is his secret love child for reals.'

"...okay. Any other questions?" All Might grumbles under his breath, everyone looks at him to repeat himself.

"Who is Maiko?" I repeat the question to the book.

'Maiko, Quirk; Stand Tall. Unaffected by physical attacks. No need for homegirl to flex, she'll just stare you down in amusement as your attacks fail major!'

"Anything else... Oh, last one. Tikara." The book swirls to reveal a picture of a fairly petite young girl, and an opposing picture of that young girl glowing black and looking absolutely terrifying. She'd probably win a 'looks like a villain' contest in the second picture.

'Tikara, Quirk; Dark Matter. Shy bird. Very scary when angry. Glows like a demon from hell. Can't even see what she does cause it's invisible my dudes.'

Akira has... interesting friends. Now, to find her and ask a few questions.

* * *

**Akira POV**

How do you mature a non-living, semi-sentient ink being? I have no flipping idea, I probably should all things considered, but I don't. So please, if you have any valuable input please share. Because in all honesty, my ink tends to act like a catty teenager once I start letting it do completely its own thing. I was pondering these semantics as I went to change for training. However, Mr. Aizawa stopped me. Appearing in his bag with a juice pouch in hand, that man...

"Akira, follow me to my office." With that, he rolls off unceremoniously, and I follow him a bit hesitantly. Hopefully, no one sees me following a caterpillar man.

When we arrive at his office he rolls to his desk, and somehow gets into his chair without getting out of the bag. Instructing me to close the door and have a seat, he offers me a juice box from the top drawer of his desk- their placement almost makes them seem like contraband. I pick orange juice... How is it cold?

"I was impressed by the versatility of your ink, however as for combat effectiveness, I'm not seeing much. You'll end up sidelined as an espionage hero unless that's what you want? Of course, there's also the matter of your ink being- immature? If you can call a non-sentient object that... Also, your friends." I quirk a brow at him.

"I don't care where I end up as long as I get to help people, I'm working with someone from hero support to make more versatile ink set. The current problem is that commercial inks are limited, other than certain brands not freezing until the temperature becomes obscenely low- I've been limited. I had originally provided a list of my ink requests with my costume form, but they refused to make it due to _liability reasons._ I've been working on maturing my ink, and one of my requested inks may fit the bill better than standard pen ink. Also, my ink- particularly in this case- is mostly sentient. It gets basic instructions and acts on them how it sees fit. In some cases, it actually uses individual judgment and acts with no particular instruction- simply going off the most logical course of action from previous experience. And, what about my friends? I'm not sure my life outside of school should be of your concern." Aizawa shrugs, grabbing himself more juice.

"The ink- is there a better way to address it? Mentioned several of your friends- that one of them applied for a transfer here." I nod, taking a sip of my own juice.

"Yes, she's quite something. She applied for a transfer to generals since it not entrance exam time- but due to her exceptional scores at the institute, she is currently attending she is being allowed to take a hero course entrance exam mid-semester. She has to perform higher than the bottom 30 to be admitted- otherwise, it's straight to general studies and she'll have to try for transfer later on. Why?" Aizawa shrugs and sends me on my way, what an odd man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Akira Grace POV**

I left school with my mind running a million miles an hour, and I just wanted to go home- finish my homework- and go to bed. However, I can't because I have a million other things to get done today. The laundry has to be done, the house needs cleaning, garbage needs taking out, the grass needs to be mowed, some clothes need mending, both of the kiddos need haircuts... Granted, that's not much different than most nights. Mom's working a 72-hour emergency shift- so she just sleeps at work. Dad's working a job out of town, it was really good pay and the company covers room and board. He's finally got enough respect to get jobs like that after all these years, even though some of the other guys have quirks that make them stronger- he's worked hard to get strong and being naturally built with a strong frame helped.

Sighing I run a hand through my hair as I walk to the bus stop, what is it Dad always says on days like this? Days run long, nights run longer, weeks never end, the months drag on, the year is an eternity, but it'll get better when we die? Sounds about right to me.

* * *

**Akira Grace POV, Friday that Week**

The days blurred together in a never-ending cycle, there were a couple of nights I didn't even sleep- I got some messages asking me to cover night shift desk- basically sitting there and looking pretty all night since I don't have anyone to check in or anything and I don't do cleaning because someone has to be at the desk at all times. The girls have been nagging me to stop over-working myself, but I can't help it. It's what I've always done. I just want to get enough money saved up for something... I'm getting close, soon it'll all work out.

Today we're going off of the regular campus to a secondary location for some rescue training, Aizawa had told us to wear our gear, gym clothes, or something comfortable. Everyone except for Izuku and I are in their costumes waiting for the last few stragglers, mine wasn't ready quite yet when I stopped in this morning, 'a few more tweaks will make my babies just perfect for you' were the exact words the entire building got to hear... Izuku's wearing his P.E. clothes, but I'm wearing my most run-down set of clothes, they're comfy and protect my leg a little bit better from chaffing against my brace than gyms shorts do. Kirishima and Bakugo make their way over to me, we're all standing just outside of the locker rooms still. Kaminari tilts his head, a confused look on his face.

"Is that what you're wearing? It's about the same as what you wore for the exams, isn't it? Except... With a couple more holes I think." I shrug noncommittally.

"It's comfy, and I can't really..." I look at Bakugo and sigh, "Don't tell anyone but... I can't really afford for my gym clothes to get ruined. I've only got two sets. I've got two sets of regular uniforms, two sets of work clothes, and three sets of street clothes. So, that's the only set I can really spare one of. No big deal." Bakugo makes fists with his hands, and Kirishima stands there with an oddly gobsmacked expression on his face, opening and closing his mouth a few times. Looking around I can see mental math going on in both of their heads. Bakugo talks first.

"No offense, but those clothes aren't gonna hold up against shit. What size are you?" I blink, I don't actually know the answer to that. Work clothes and school clothes were custom sized for me, and my other clothes don't fit right.

"I don't know? I don't buy clothes, and everything I have that isn't street clothes is uniforms- which means they were custom sized for me. I'm not thinking I wear the same size as anyone here though Bakugo. Height wise I'm close to some of the other girls obviously, but well, I'm a different build altogether than them. Why?" Bakugo growls a little bit, but then disappears into the boys locker room for several long moments. He's got a bundle of fabric in his hand when he returns.

"Here, try these on. It's been in my bag since before my growth spurt, so forever, it'll probably be a little big but it won't fit any worse than what you've got on." Sighing I take and head back into the locker room, where a few girls are still working on their costumes and looking presentable. Ducking into a stall, it's nice to have a bar to hold onto, I unbundle the clothes. Black sweatpants baggy enough to go over my brace, which means I have to get it back on before I dress... And a long-sleeve red athletic shirt with a death metal band thing on it? I think anyway. Shrugging out of my tattered jeans and tee I carefully tug the clothes on. I have to tie the waistband as tight as it goes and roll the pant legs ups a little bit. The shirt's a little baggy, but I simply tug the sleeves up. I tuck it loosely into the pants and refasten my inkwell belt where they meet, before grabbing my things and putting them back in my bag. Aizawa is just yelling into the room that we've got two minutes or he's leaving us.

Bakugo is still waiting for me with Kirishima, and I grin at him. "Thanks, how do I look?" He growls.

"Less likely to end up without anything on. Let's go." Kirishima turns bright red at that, and I laugh, following them out to the bus. These guys aren't so bad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Akira Grace POV**

I had a bad feeling the moment we walked into the USJ, and if Bakugo and Kirishima notice me strategically standing just behind and between them- they don't comment. Thirteen gets done with her spiel, and I see the warp gate appear. Kirishima speaks first.

"Hey! What is that thing? Has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people." A few people go to take a step forward, but shift backwards and draw up a heavy mist of ink around myself, instantly gaining the attention of Bakugo and Kirishima who seem to catch on as Aizawa speaks. Shifting into battle stances in front of me.

"Stay back!" His voice cuts sharply through the air as he gets ready for combat, "This is real. Those are villains." Terror coats the majority of my classmates faces, probably a sudden realization that not only are they in real danger- they're about to find out what it takes to be a hero. The warp gate villain speaks first.

"The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead. Perplexing. According to the schedule we retrieved from UA, All Might should be here as well..." I sigh internally, feeling a monster of a headache brewing at the thought of the mess to come, thinking carefully while having a small ink minion copy all the information in more detail for me. There's a lot of them, but most of them don't seem to be serious threats. Small-time thugs and thieves, maybe a few mid-tier hitters, but really only a few heavy hitters. That warp gate guy, the guy with some kind of decay quirk, and while the bird guy is new- I get scary vibes from him. While my ink cameras on campus are still functioning, I can't contact them at this distance, nor can I send an ink minion that far with a message. I mean, I might be able to contact the already established link with a lot of focus to get it to do anything, but that's a big maybe... My mind's running a hundred miles an hour, and carefully I puzzle out all of the ways to get us out of this.

Our biggest issue is that they have an easy means of escape, right? Is there a way to shut down a warp gate quirk? Aizawa's quirk can't work on a warp gate... If we could get communication out, I can think of two people I know that might be able to shut that down- but they're not even on campus right now. And only one of them is even attending a hero school at all yet. Hold still can stop teleportation quirks, and well... We've got theories on what Dark Matter would do to someone with a warp gate quirk, and none of them are something I think I could actually stomach seeing in person if it worked.

* * *

Our attempt at evacuation is easily disrupted by the warp gate guy, and stupidly- but obviously enough, Kirishima and Bakugo try to engage him in combat after a small amount of banter. This results in a large portion of us being teleported off. I find myself blinking through darkness and dampness. Where the hell am I?

I hear whimpering beside me and sigh when I see Aoyama looking terrified and sitting on the ground beside me.

"Get it together Aoyama, I think we got teleported here by accident. Especially since I don't see any villains in the immediate area. Warping a large number of people can cause some individual teleportations to go off course slightly. If he teleports any villains like he did us- as a bunch of people all going different places- some could end up where we are. I need you to cover me while I send ink out into these tunnels as far as I can. Can you do that?" Aoyama blinks at me, tears in his eyes, but beams and gives me a shaky thumbs-up.

"Apologies! I will stand here as the bright shining light I am, ready to help you fight!" I shake my head, this kid is way too shaken up for a fight right now. He's got it in him somewhere, but that's a lot of 'false confidence' he's got. The poor kid's self-image issues are off the charts.

"No need to fight okay? If anybody does come, just tap me real hard, and I can handle the rest." I can feel the relief flood his body, and nodding I close my eyes and begin. These tunnels are old, and weird. They don't seem to be directly connected to the stadium so far. In fact... We're way, way farther below the stadium than you'd think... Are we even directly below it? This part must be, but the rest of it seems to stretch in almost the opposite direction... My thoughts are interrupted when Aoyama shakes my arm roughly, his hand is pointing in the opposite direction I was currently looking. I hear voices drifting to us.

"Where the hell are we? This wasn't in the plans we were given!"

"Whatever man, let's just see if there are any kids down here to kill." I see Aoyama's eyes go wide, and I give him a look that clearly says 'Stay quiet or else.' Sending out some ink, I scout the guys. Heavy combat types. All six of them. These are closed quarters, and so there's no staying out of the way of all of them. Aoyama is going to be useless in a fight right now. I blanket us quickly in a heavy sheen of ink, like a curtain that morphs over us and into the wall. Sending ink scouts out to follow their paths. Times seems to drag as I realize they've found an exit hatch, outside of the USJ it seems. However, I doubt they have any idea where they actually are. I quickly slam that entrance shut. Keeping Aoyama quit as I search for a way directly back into the USJ.

Finally, I find what seems to be a damaged piece of a low hanging ceiling area. Pulling it aside I send ink particles into the dirt and grin when I find a clear path for a blast.

"Alright Aoyama, your time to shine! It might take a couple of blasts, but you got this. Aim right here." Steeling himself Aoyama does just that, keeping his blasts to 2-second spurts, and after nearly a dozen- he's made a path, which I've kept open using ink. I usher him into it, and jerk the hole shut as far as I can. As we make our way up, I close it behind us. Finding out when we get to the top- that we've missed all the action. I take the moment of privacy to tell Aoyama something.

"Aoyama, don't tell anyone where we were alright? Just be your usual self about it." He laughs and gives me a thumbs up.

"You got it girl! I'll just shine my bright light and distract them all from it!" Close enough I guess.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note; I decided that school started on the 8th of April (presumably a Wednesday, as the year is of no consequence to me). So the last chapter took place on Friday, April 10th. This is important and I'll make sure to drop reminders into the story to help us all stay on track since the My Hero universe is on such a crunched timeline. A lot happens in just a couple months time, and even with buffers, it'll be a lot of chapters that don't cover a ton of time. Yes, I know in the anime/manga it says that school is closed the day after the attack. However, this is my story and it's a small-time change so *shrug* oh well. Also, I realized that the dates they hold the provisional hero exam seem odd. I feel like it should happen every 5-6 months.**

* * *

**Akira's POV, That Afternoon**

Bakugo and Kirishima keep bugging me about where I was. I wave them off repeatedly.

"I didn't have to fight at all, that's all that matters," Bakugo growls at me, setting off sparks as he angrily mutters to himself and glowers at the ground. Kirishima just sighs and shakes his head, finally giving up on what's obviously a losing battle.

"Well, that's good I guess. Are you headed home now?" I nod and nudge Bakugo out of his stupor.

"DON'T FUCKING PUSH ME! I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" I grin happily. There he is, back to normal once again.

"Oh good, I was starting to think maybe you took a blow to the head out there. You hadn't yelled or sworn once since the attack ended." He growls angrily at me and begins marching in the direction of the boys' locker room. Kirishima gives me a sheepish grin and follows him. I sigh, should I change? Probably... But this is so comfy. Instead, I grab my stuff out of the locker room and head out. I've gotta get some sleep for work tomorrow.

* * *

When I arrive home, I'm immediately lifted off the ground into a bone-crushing hug. Courtesy of my very relieved father.

"You're okay! The boss called me into his office to let me know what happened at the school. It's all over the news. Your mother couldn't get home, she's stuck at the hospital right now. There was a big bus crash today too. Your siblings don't know yet, as far as I know." I sigh and pat his shoulder reassuringly so he'll set me back down on the ground. He gingerly lowers me onto the ground and promptly slaps his hands onto my shoulders, beaming proudly.

"I didn't even have to fight, just... Outmaneuver. Some kids took out a dozen or so villains! Don't tell the kiddos, they'll just freak out. They might never let me leave. I'll tell the others at training tonight though. I'm sure they know already though." Grinning my dad nods and heads to the kitchen to start dinner, a rare treat since he's not usually home early enough for it. Looking at the clock I know that I have ten maybe fifteen minutes before the others get here for quirk training. But forty-five before Grandpa decides to show up and supervise so that we can.

* * *

The girls file into the back yard, and I'm leveled with a half dozen looks, all furious. Sighing I rub my temples, everyone is just so worked up today.

"So, uh... How's everyone doing?" Nothing, just angry, angry, _angry _stares. Maiko speaks first, voice calm and serious.

"We're fine. The real question is; Why. Did. You. Not. Hit. Your. Panic. Button?" I pale and hold my hands up.

"It-it wasn't working! There was someone jamming all the signals. Pr-promise." The glares soften by a very small margin. Aniya sighs.

"Still, you should have hit the gather button immediately after signals came back online. We could have met you at school. I don't like the idea that you walked home alone after a serious attack on your school. The news didn't provide any information other than that only one student had serious injuries, for all we knew- that one student was you. From now on, remember that we each have one of those buttons for a reason. Now, on to other business. Everyone grab a seat." By that she means everybody sits criss-cross-applesauce or on their knees, or in my case- half applesauce with one leg out.

"First order of business, congratulations to Kimiko on the letter she received from U.A. today, allowing her to enter class 1-B if she passes an entrance exam on Monday. Second-order of business, since with the new school year we haven't met in a few weeks, I'm proud to announce that myself, Tikara, and Fumi successfully completed the summer courses that allow us to enter the same grade as Holly and Maiko. Which means that we'll all be attending hero schools this time next year. Hopefully, we'll all be in U.A. together, with practice and determination- it is inevitable. Third-order of business, open floor. Beginning with Fumi." Fumi nods.

"Everything is going great with school so far, mom's been working more than usual lately. I think she's getting worked up now that I'm getting closer and closer to going to a hero school. That's all I've got for today." She nods to Kimiko who shrugs.

"I wish I could take a nap all the time, that's all." She lays back and Tikara takes that to mean it's her turn.

"Uh, school's good. It's nice to be a head a grade. None of the other kids will talk to me because they think my quirk is scary. I wish we were all in the same class instead of spread out." She nudges Maiko with her foot. Maiko nods.

"I'm lifting fifteen pounds heavier on the bench press, I added three and a half inches to my vertical and cut a half-second off my fifty-meter dash. So, that's been cool." Holly rolls her eyes and slaps Maiko's shoulder.

"Well, I've been proposed to twice this week. Made out with a hot guy yesterday- not one of the ones that proposed, different guy. And I got these cute shoes at the thrift store, and they're soooooo comfy it's not even funny." Aniya groans, but takes her turn.

"I have no personal news to share. Life events have progressed as is typical for the beginning of the school year." Sitting up straighter I deliver my news.

"Well, my school got attacked today. That was fun. This kid Bakugo has decided to be basically my chaperone, and this kid Kirishima too. Bakugo has an explosion quirk, and Kirishima has a hardening quirk. There's also this crazy girl who's making my hero costume. When you transfer, you should see if she'll update yours too Kimiko... Since it didn't really turn out how you wanted it too." Kimiko groans.

"It's literally like wearing nothing, unlike Maiko I can't just take hits! I'll definitely be paying her a visit. As long as yours isn't stupid looking." For a little while we dissolve into laughs and storytelling, and finally, my grandfather and siblings arrive, Papa, bringing out dinner balanced carefully on his arms. Everyone rushes to gather their plate and beverages, sitting happily on the ground and listening to the new arrivals stories of the day. Finally, Papa taps his glass.

"I have some good news, and then your grandfather has an announcement as well. I've been offered a position in Tokyo, helping build and design a new headquarters for none other than Ingenium. It's a long term assignment, and I won't be coming home often, but Ingenium made the offer personally, and it pays very well- and has great benefits that would cover my medication while I'm there. Yesterday he came to talk to the foreman... And happened to witness an accident, he was so impressed by the way I handled it, and then by everything the bossman said to me he said I was the only man he'd trust with the job. It's a great honor, and just last week your mother was asked if she'd go to the Tokyo hospital to help out, they lost several nurses at once to maternity leave. Ingenium has said that he has no problem with her sharing housing with me for the duration of my stay... So, with that said- the money from this could really change our lives. Who knows, other pros might see my work or hear of me from Ingenium and hire me for the same things! Now, old man, it's your turn."

"You'll all be taking the Provisional Hero Licensing Exam at the end of the month. I had thought on waiting until U.A goes and takes theirs in September... But after the attack on the school, I'd feel better if you all at least attempted it. You don't have to pass, I especially am not going to be expecting those of you that haven't had the real training to attempt it. However, back in the day, I had my Pro-hero Teaching License, which basically just meant I knew enough about quirks to teach future heroes to use them. No one would hire me because I didn't have one, so instead, I registered kids from the area as my students and taught them. You are the first ones that wanted to do something with what I taught you, and as my students, you qualify to take it. I had to pull a few strings because some of you are a little young, but I have faith you'll do well."

Everyone breaks into squeals and hugs one another, except for me. Papa and Mama are leaving, and I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I'm used to not seeing them much, but living in an entirely different city than us for who knows how long? Also, what if I hold the others back during the exam? I know they'd sacrifice their own chances of doing well to make sure myself, and probably Kimiko, are able to pass as we're already students. I suddenly have a thought.

"Is U.A. going to allow that?" My grandfather nods.

"I've already spoken to Nezu, and he sees no problem in you attempting and holds no concerns on whether you pass or fail. He says participation should be left up to me as your long term instructor. The same goes for Kimiko's school, and U.A. if her transfer goes through before then. However, it sounds as though her entrance exam will be participating in the sports festival later in the year." I sigh, of course, Nezu said it was fine. Everyone begins planning and discussing details, and after a while, we begin our usual weekly training.


	13. Chapter 13

**Akira Grace POV, Monday, April 13th**

We train between our jobs all weekend, and for as many of us as possible to meet up every night until the exam. We're lucky, one of the three locations this year is just outside of Musutafu this year. On Monday however, Aizawa calls me up in front of the class, bandages covering his body, to make an announcement. I hate him. So. Much.

"Your classmate Akira will be taking her Provisional Hero Licensing Exam ahead of schedule if you want details on why ask her not me. But don't pester her about it, or you will end up dealing with me. We've been granted permission to watch her exam footage when she takes it at the end of the month since it changes every time and won't give you much valuable information to use on your own exams. Now, we'll continue with our lessons as normal." I take my seat and prepare myself for the days leading up to the exam.

* * *

**Aizawa POV earlier that morning**

This meeting was about the USJ attack, again, before she left on Friday Akira had asked for the notebook and 'uploaded' all of the information she had managed to gather. However, right at the end, Nezu dropped a bomb on us.

"Also, young Miss Akira will be participating in the upcoming Provisional Hero Licensing Exam. Her long term teacher, from before she attended here, has elected to have her take it. He was gracious enough to even ask our permission! Seeing no problem with gaining experience, I said it would be no problem. I also gained permission for us to watch the footage of her exams as she competes, as it won't give anyone an unfair advantage in the next exam. Good day!" He totters out of the room quickly, ignoring All Might as he rushes after him, protests spilling out. I sigh, well, better go let the class know.

* * *

**Akira Grace POV**

Bakugo kept pestering me all morning, and I kept telling him that it didn't matter why I was able to take the exam. I told everyone else the same thing. It doesn't matter why I can take it. I'm going to take it and that's all that matters. On the 30th of April, I might take the next step in becoming a hero.

The days fly by, Kirishima helps me read things, I help him figure out the answers. Bakugo continues buying me lunch when he sees I don't have my own. Which is most days, I pick up letters from my parents in the morning, giving my siblings theirs, and having Mezou help me read it at some point in the day. I want to make sure I don't miss anything. We're not really friends or anything just because he's a pretty solitary guy, but he's from over by where Maiko lives and he knows where I come from a lot better than the others- even if they have at least some idea. So I'm a little more comfortable with him helping me read letters that talk about how nice everything there, how different it is to have people waiting to help them- bring them food or coffee or whatever else. Having people treat them as equals without question. How cool it is to work alongside Ingenium. Ingenium is really great, he usually attaches a motivational note for me in the letters. Little quotes and anecdotes for me as a future pro.

Today is the last letter before the exam, tomorrow, I find Mezou. However, he's busy so I wait quietly till he's done. He waves politely and takes the letter from me, opening it we walk down the nearly empty hallway. Reading it quietly. The first part is Papa.

"Dearest Daughter, working here gets better every day. I found out a few days ago we'd be going to a fancy event, and was worried about what you wear or do at one of those things. However, Ingenium pulled me aside and we went suit shopping. I haven't worn a suit since I got married to your mother- it barely fit and I borrowed it from a friends dad. Your mom went with Ingenium's mother to pick out a dress. It's beautiful on her, granted she's beautiful in anything. I hope you're well, and that your test goes really well. Ingenium gave me the day off, and got your mother the day off at the hospital so that we can sit with him and watch your performance. He really believes that you've got what it takes to be a hero. He asks about you and your siblings every day. I've told him how hard you work to help us, about how determined you are, how he's one of your biggest inspirations. Right up there with Daydream and Eraserhead. He says that means he's got to work that much harder so that he can prove he deserves your respect. I've never met a man with as big of a heart as he has. - Love Papa."

"Akira, I hope you're doing okay. Mama misses you a lot, even if we rarely saw one another we were never this far away. I got to go shopping for the first time since I was a little girl, it was incredible. I haven't worn a dress since your father and I got married. It was your great-grandmother's dress, and it was two sizes too small so I wore a shirt underneath it to cover myself. Those days always bring a smile to my face. The hospital in Tokyo is incredible, I'm the only quirk less person working here, but a few of the nurses don't have quirk licenses or their quirks aren't useful in the hospital, so it's not as big of a deal as it's always been back home. Good luck on your test, and remember, we believe in you and love you so much it hurts. -Love Mama."

The last thing is the little notecard from Ingenium, stapled to the paper.

"Good luck on your upcoming exam. I know that you will do incredibly well if your heart is half as heroic as your father's. Remember, it's a hero's duty to uphold the hero code, to run to the side of those in need, and to remain humble through their own greatness. - Regards Ingenium."

Smiling I accept the letter from Mezou. He looks at me with an odd expression.

"How are you feeling about your exam? Are you nervous?" I nod.

"Very, everyone thinks I'll do really well. Even Bakugo says that I better pass since my score beat his. I'm just not sure how well I can really do. I've been practicing so hard it hurts to even look at a book right now, I've nearly mastered ink hardening, sometimes I still slip up though. It's just scary, some of the people I'll be up against are third years, or kids that are on their last shot to pass after graduation even. I'm barely into the first year and- it's scary." Mezou nods.

"I understand. The pressure on your shoulders is great, you're becoming a hero to save people. However, you also want to help your family get into a place of financial security before you leave home to do so. The struggle that presents is very difficult, one I myself am presented with. I know it's likely been even harder for your family than my own, with your siblings and yourselves being the first to have quirks. My own parents and grandparents have simply been unable to break the cycle, as no one had any particularly useful quirks until my own. Even my siblings have less obvious quirks that I possess. But don't worry too much, you won't be alone, and even if you fail you'll still be that much stronger for it. You'll try again in September, and that will be that. Anyway... How has Maiko been?" I laugh, subtle Mezou.

"Working harder every day. You should just tell her how you feel, she's not the kind of person that would cruelly reject you or take advantage of your feelings." Mezou blushes underneath his face covering, I'm just barely able to tell over the top edge of his mask.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just being neighborly is all." Smiling I give him my regards and tell him to relay them to his parents for me as well. Making my way down the stairs and towards home, I begin preparing for one of the biggest events in my life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bakugo POV**

Today we were all sitting and waiting for Akira's test to start. I'm pissed off about this whole thing, first, she finishes ahead of me and now this. I'm happy for her, I'd be a real ass if I wasn't. But that doesn't mean I can't be pissed off that's she skipping ahead like this. Absolute bullshit. Finally, Aizawa hits the lights and says the exam is about to start.

**At the Exams, Author POV(Updated cover image is what costumes look like, and the closest I could get to what I want them to look like, from bottom to top it goes; Aniya, Fumi, Holly, Maiko, Kimiko, and Tikara)**

Before the exams started, the young heroes gathered and milled about, sending side-long glances at the odd little gathering of darkly clad students from an unknown school. Finally, someone stood up to announce the exam process for today.

"Welcome, aspiring young heroes! Today's exam will consist of three portions. The first portion will be essentially a game of capture the flag, the second a team challenge in competing groups of 3-4 individuals, and the final exam will be one on one competitions of the remaining candidates. The farther you make it, the better your chances of passing, however, there is no guarantee that someone that's out in the first game will fail or that someone making it to the last round will pass. Now I will explain the first portion. You will each be given two flags to place on your person. They are red and approximately half of the flag must be visible at all times. You may tuck in, pin, or loosely wrap the flags. Tying them onto your person or your uniform is not allowed. Utilizing a quirk to secure them- is allowed of course. So long as it remains visible. Please recieve your flags and head to the arena. You will have fifteen minutes to find your starting position."

* * *

**Akira POV**

This exam is going to be interesting, the more flags you collect- the more obvious of a target you become. The fewer you have, the less of a threat you'll be perceived as. There are about 1,500 of us here. That means that 750 or so will move on to team rounds. I'm going to assume that half or so of the teams will pass as well, or maybe not if the final portion is going to be one on one battles... It's more than likely that a quarter or so of the teams will pass that portion of the exam. Meaning 60-80 students will be in the final, which may actually be a bracketed tournament- like at the UA sports festival. I'd better not think too much, I need to strategize the first portion.

We'll have a distinct advantage in sticking together, but we'll also probably be targeted. What battle positioning would be most beneficial? I quickly survey the terrain, the high ground would be a good idea, or... There, that valley! I could saturate the cliffside in ink so that I could detect anyone approaching through the earth. It'd easily act as a funnel for both Fumi's sounds and Aniya's- blasting anyone who got too close from the entrance. They could take side positioning on either side of Tikara and me, and Maiko and Kimiko could take front positioning as our primary defense. I can use ink to secure our flags. Fumi could use tunes to lure, and Holly could act as our distance lure by turning up the heat on her quirk. I realize far too late that the girls are looking at me and waiting patiently. Aniya speaks first.

"You have a plan, I'm assuming?" I nod.

"That valley there, I can position in the back, saturate the soil with ink. Tikara can be my direct cover, as well as our central defense. Fumi and Aniya can position at the sides since your quirks minimally affect Kimiko and Maiko who can take the front. Fumi can produce luring tunes, and Holly can be our primary lure if she draws in people by turning up the heat on her quirk. I'll easily be able to attach our flags to each of us using ink, which will make them mostly irremovable, as well as spot anyone lurking in the ground. We're probably going to be targeted since no one knows who we are affiliated with. Does that sound okay?" Everyone nods, and we scramble into position against the ticking clock. Others give us looks that might be meant to be intimidating, but we pay no mind. It's time to get serious.

Slowly the timer runs out, and a booming 'Begin!' sounds throughout the multi-terrain stadium. We don't have to wait long before the first group shows up. The absolute worst possible matches if they're going up against Kimiko. Five boys with mutation type quirks stand in front of us. Their leader speaks first.

"Alright ladies, hand over the flags and nobody has to chip a nail." Kimiko grins, motioning for Holly to keep quiet.

"Well, I hold it out for you to take, but unfortunately for you- you can't move." He tries to speak but finds himself unable to move his body. I take their flags easily, simply hanging them in the air for now. Maiko releases them, and fear fills the boy's faces as Maiko cracks her knuckles.

"You can stay and fight, or go find someone else to pick on. Your choice." The boys flee quickly.

"Holly, stir up some trouble for us, yeah?" Maiko has an excited look on her face, and as Fumi gears up for a luring lullaby, Holly cranks her quirk up to full power.

I dodge the boy that flies out the ground just in time, and he comes face to face with a fully powered up Tikara. She grins menacingly, and he gulps nervously, surveying his surroundings before holding out a single flag as a peace offering- must have already lost the other one. Tikara takes it, and I add it to the others. He vanishes as quickly as he showed up and misses the party approaching from the entrance of the valley. Fourteen or fifteen upperclassmen from Seiai Academy are approaching. Heavy hitters mixed with a variety of quirks that can't be easily distinguished. They look as though they too have already been collecting flags. A girl in the front laughs as they reach us.

"So, these are the kids that scared of some of the first years from Shiketsu? No name nothings, that's what you are. Now, be good little girls and hand over your flags." I feel a pull similar to what Holly's feels like, but nowhere near as strong. I grin, and address her myself.

"Let me guess, some kind of persuasion quirk? That's cute. Holly, why don't you show her how it's done?" Holly grins, stepping forward slowly, and several of the people in the crowd sway towards her instinctually. The ringleader looks confused, and panic begins to cover her face.

"Why can't people ever play nice? It makes me so sad... You could make it up to us, by handing over your flags and heading out you know." The majority of the group begins unfastening their flags, and I see the girl in front scrambling to regain control.

"NO! Don't listen to her! She's not in charge here, I am! Keep your flags on!" No one listens, Holly's quirk is too strong. It might not work as well on someone with a similar quirk, but it's also not being directly focused on her. However, as I gather the last of the flags from her followers, Holly adjusts her attention to her direct competition.

"Now, you, turn around and walk away right now. You could still pass if you move quickly." The girl sways, eyes glazing over briefly.

"Great idea, let's go guys." The group wanders out listlessly, and I nearly miss the incoming from above our heads. "INCOMING!"

Maiko braces her feet as someone slams a fist into her, they go flying back into the valley wall. Kimiko stops a stream of fire before it reaches her, causing the fire user to barrel straight through their own flames. Aniya sends up a sonic blast into the air, causing those still above us, or leaping down to be knocked back and out of the air. Most of them unconcious. I use ink to soften their falls, and snatch their flags, turning my interest to the only person still standing. A heavy hitter with about a dozen flags strapped on. He's squaring off with Maiko, who hasn't moved an inch. He charges her, slamming a fist into her once again. You can feel the air current, it's strong enough to whip my hair up around me. Letting out a yell of frustration he puts a few feet between them. Maiko grins.

"Most physical attacks will be useless on me. I'm unmovable, you, however, are not." She charges forward, and they begin hand to hand combat, finally, she meets his next swing with one of her own, I can hear his bone crack as his own strength ricochets back into his body. I wince, it's probably just a fracture, but I know it'll still hurt to try and finish the exams with that. He struggles to his feet, out of breath and shaking.

"No, I can't lose here. I've got to get my license this time around! I'll walk away, but I need to keep these flags!" I blink at him, he's probably in his final year at whatever school he goes to. I'm not sure, but- I'm interrupted by the speaker.

"TWO MINUTES REMAINING! The top student currently has twenty-one flags! Get to work everyone!" I quickly count our flags. We've haven't fought much, but we do have a good number because nearly everyone attacked in groups. Plus I've been pilfering flags of people as they duck by but- since none of them are attached they don't count!

There are seven of us, and... about 250 flags. I look at the boy and then at Maiko.

"Maiko, it's fine. Leave it. Next round is groups of 3-4 right? He passes and joins up with one of our groups- what do you say?" He looks at me, and nods.

"Absolutely! I'd be honored, you guys have real skill." I nod and quickly distribute the flags so that everyone has the same amount. I leave the remainder unused, I want us all to finish with the same amount- 34 flags. As the timer finishes up, I make conversation.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Adachi Haruto! I have a power-up quirk that allows me to increase my hit power ten times with every punch I throw in within 45 seconds of each other. Plus I'm a little more resistant to damage than most people too, otherwise, my arm probably would have broken on that last swing." I nod and smile as the proctor announces the end of the game. The sky listing those that have passed. First place repeats eight times, all of our names at the top.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aizawa POV**

I'd watched her groups actions intently, and I didn't have to wonder for a second why her friends automatically defer to her. Or why a perfect stranger would do the same as well. Even though she sometimes gets shy and nervous in person, she excels under any kind of pressure- in and out of hero related situations. I mean, just look at the way she handles Bakugo. I don't think he's ever even blasted her. She's got a real eye for strategy, a load of determination, and even more consideration for others and their well being. That being said, we'll have to see how her plan for the upcoming event turns out.

* * *

**Bakugo POV**

Growling I glare at the boy on the screen, giving him the same death stare I'd given everyone who attacked Akira and her friends. They were alright, I'd give them that. But I'd still be the best, even better than all of them! Snarling I wish I could explode that guy's head, why would Akira want to work with some wannabe anyway?

* * *

**Akira POV**

The next exam takes place in a suburban area. Teams will be assigned hero or villain. The heroes will patrol and try to rescue an abducted CEO, or intercept the villains when they make their first move. We'll be watching each set of teams compete on the screens because the layout and location will be modified several times throughout the exam. The villains will know where they're going to strike, but we'll have to keep the whole area safe. Not to mention, there are tons of real civilians about. Specially trained for exams/training such as this. Alright, what's the best way to set up the teams? Each team needs someone who can act as a sensor... Tikara and I are the best bets, her quirk isn't as adept at locating things, but between her and Aniya's inherent sense for danger- that's the best bet. Especially since the second there's trouble- Tikara can get there and put it on hold. The villains might surrender the second they see her actually...

So, one team should have Aniya, Tikara... Holly- Aniya and Tikara are best at corraling her... Wilder tendencies. The best person to round them out would be Maiko, she's both good at defense and offense. Which means my team would be Kimiko- who's best at defense. Fumi who can suppress and control a situation easily. Haruto- our impromptu member, would be key in our physical defenses. I'd feel better if I could rearrange differently, but if we've got to divide it's best that Aniya and Fumi be on opposite teams. Maiko and Kimiko on opposite teams as well, and Holly shouldn't be on a team with someone not used to the thrall of her quirk. Which means that Tikara and I have to be on opposite teams by default. Having Tikara and Aniya on their team will almost guarantee their win. Our team will be strong as well, more well rounded even, but I know that there's a chance either myself or Haruto with his injured arm- will become a liability. No time to overthink it, I need to explain the plan to the others before time runs out.

* * *

Both of our teams were assigned hero, which guarantees we won't have to face each other. We can get pretty rough in spars... I'd hate to see what we'd through around at each other if we could get away with it. Teams are called continuously, the time limit being 15 minutes for each exam, with a 5-10 minute break between sessions- depending on the damage. One set of villains takes it so seriously it's almost scary. One of them using an earth quirk to sink a building (however, he was careful to make sure not to fill in the building or to injure anyone even though he was playing a villain. Better than a few of the fire users so far...)

Aniya's team is called first, with her being the undisputed leader. Once they've exited the screen displays their opponents, and I get a bad feeling. After a few minutes, it becomes clear why. Someone of them causes a huge disturbance on the outskirts of town, far away from civilians or anything that will limit their abilities. Another disturbance sounds in the center of the city. I can see the wheels turn in Aniya's head, logically speaking heroes are obligated to handle both situations if possible. She turns to Holly, I can't hear her, but I know what I'd be telling her. Get to the others, and keep the civilians in town safe.

I must be right because Aniya heads towards the outskirts of town, where her own quirk will be less limited. Holly heads towards town, where the same is true of her own. The more people around, the better her quirk can work against her enemies. She won't explain exactly why, but we have our theories...

The screen splits then, and I see that maybe that wasn't the best decision. They must have known which decision Aniya would make, or they just got really lucky. Two of their three heavy hitters are waiting for her... Which means only one heavy hitter and the user I couldn't place are waiting in town. Against Tikara... They stand no chance, but part of their challenge is to cause as much trouble for the heroes as possible. Aniya squares off, and I can practically hear her voice in my head.

"You're pretty loud, stand down now, because I know I'm louder." The kids laugh, and one of them stomps his foot. Splitting the earth in a controlled earthquake, but Aniya launches into the air using sound waves from the soles of her feet. The special shoes she wears allowing her to do so easily. Midair she blasts the earth user with a wave likely designed to create serious vertigo, based off the way the earth user sways on his feet, hits his knees, and then vomits. The other kid sends out a heavy blast of a pretty standard fire quirk, which is easily dodged. Instead of another sonic blast, Aniya maneuver's, still in the air, to land a solid right hook. The kid staggers back, swinging up a hand to blast her, but finds one of the cuffs the heroes were given fastened around his wrist. Taking him to the ground Aniya finishes handcuffing him, before moving on to the other kid, who's still suffering from the sonic blast. After cuffing him, presses a finger behind his ear- sending much more difficult to create soundwaves to neutralize the small amount of damage caused by her quirk. Every thoughtful that girl.

On the other screen, as far from Aniya as I think is possible, the others fight is just beginning. The two users they're facing are a bad match for them. Maiko is stuck covering Holly, while another fire user, who seems more smoke than fire really, has filled the area with heavy smoke. Tikara is dealing with a teleporter- the unknown quirk. Not well at that, why isn't she powered up...

Oh no, that's not smoke from the fire user. It's from some kind of smoke bomb. Probably something the teleporter carries, what does it do? Maiko is actually dodging the fire user... Holly is trying to stay out of the way because she's not used to combat... Tikara isn't powered up and is taking some painful-looking hits. Luckily for her, the teleporter seems pretty average at hand to hand combat, and she's gained a slight edge from combat training with the others. It's... Oh. My. Gods. That's selective quirk suppressant smoke! If you take the antidote prior to exposure, it won't affect you. It's completely illegal because it can affect civilians in the area, causing everything from delayed and involuntary quirk activation to severe respiratory damage. Why in the world does a student from a hero school have something like that?

I see Maiko, for the first time in my life, pull out her grandfather's dagger. Holly is coughing heavily now, trying to keep from inhaling the smoke anymore, but she's given her scarf to Maiko for her to wrap around her face. While Tikara is using her sleeves to do the same. Switching hands as quickly as possible as she dodges rapid-fire barrages. This is bad, this is so, so, so bad. Maiko finally lands a solid punch on the second fire user, but he just laughs. Until she sweeps his legs out from under him in her next move and slaps the cuffs on him. As she turns to help Tikara, she's met with a solid swing from the teleporter. It knocks her backward, and I realize what his plan was. He's snatched the scarf off of her face, and I see her begin to cough heavily as well. Tikara ducks another swing from him, and I for the first time notice that the smoke isn't traveling outside of a certain radius. She must still have some control over her quirk, containing the smoke to the area they're in to protect the bystanders. Who could be seriously injured by this smoke, with Maiko and Holly out of commission.. and the only person on the team who could easily and safely disperse the smoke too far away... I can't see a way around this. But Tikara's the one in the situation, she's the one with the adrenaline, and she's just as much of a strategist and Aniya and I are. Even if she doesn't have the personality switch to be a leader, that doesn't mean she can't make a plan. I ignore the buzz of students beginning to worry around me, and of the proctor making frantic calls over a walkie talkie and will Tikara to figure this out.

When I realize that she's actually waiting on something, my heart breathes a sigh of relief. I never would have noticed if not for the civilians pouring into the room. She's waiting for the volunteers to all be to safety. Then she's going to use her quirk to handle the situation. It makes perfect sense really, keep casualties to a minimum. A few more moments pass before suddenly Tikara begins to grown solid black, and the teleporter stops midair, the smoke sweeps away from them in a solid wave. Where it will start to disperse harmlessly on its own after 5-10 more minutes of exposure to oxygen. She's shaking pretty badly, she's probably pulling on the dredges of her quirk right now. Stopping a teleporter is a feat even for Tikara, and she levels a gaze at him, before snapping her wrist out and securing the last cuff onto him. She collapses weakly after that but smiles softly. It's around then that Aniya shows up, using a continuous cushion of sound to cart the two others behind her. Finally, the end of the round sounds, and we're all left to wonder, what just happened?

They announce a half-hour break, while they get things sorted out. My group is gathered by one of the people running the exam after the others have given their statements, they asked if they could see us. Haruto tries to stay behind, but if they didn't want him to come they would have said so.

When we get to the room, Holly is pacing restlessly, but the others are sitting quietly. Holly motions for us to sit.

"I want you to hear it from me first, because... It'll probably be all over the news soon enough. Those guys were sent to target us because of me. How they rigged it to be paired up with me... I have no idea. My parents... Before they got arrested they were the power villain duo... Unhappily Married. My mom's quirk was Thrall, she could convince people of anything, sway them to her side, and make them love her unconditionally. And that's just part of it. My dad's quirk was Foolproof, essentially he was human evidence erasing machine. No damage left behind, no fingerprints to be found, security footage that is too fuzzy to make out, heroes always got turned around trying to chase them, eyewitness were the only way to catch him. Except, my mother always convinced them they saw nothing or got them to help and made them take the fall for it. They teamed up with a couple of high-level thugs for a while, looking for extra muscle to help with some bigger plans I guess. They got arrested one day, All Might showed up and, took them all out. I was eight at the time, I barely ever saw them. Lived with my gram, just like I do now. They didn't have time to raise me. They're... They're the reason Akira got injured that day. That's why I promised you a long time ago, that even though I don't want to be a hero, I'd stand by you and keep you safe. I owe you that debt at least, I owe the world that debt. For the crimes they committed, it's the least I can do to dedicate myself to being a hero." Silent reigns for what seems like a long time, but slowly I form the words to make my point. My voice is soft, barely a whisper.

"I remember that day, we were kind of friends before that, but this was just after I got home from the hospital. Some kids were picking on you, you weren't like you are now. You were quiet, scared, and shy back then. Almost afraid of your own shadow. I stood up for you, and one of them pushed me down. It hurt, I wasn't fully healed yet. You were so angry, you were shaking and you yelled at them. Told them if they wanted to fight they could fight each other. And they did. You looked so scared then like I was gonna get mad at you for accidentally using your quirk, but I just asked you to help me up. You walked me home, and I asked about your quirk. You told me that when you told people to do things, they usually did them, and when you tried to do things- even if you wanted them to come out wrong- they didn't. You said you couldn't shut it off, you still can't, with your quirk it's all about watching what you say, and the intent behind what you do. That's the best control you have, you can turn it up and down, but never off. You asked what happened to me, and I told you, and I told you how I decided to become a hero after that. You got serious then. You said 'Then I'll stand by you as a hero too! I'll use my quirk for good, to keep you and others safe so I can make the world a better place by your side.' Then you got that same look as before and asked if I'd be okay with that. I made you a promise in return then. 'I'll stand by you too, through anything we encounter together or apart. I'll be a great hero and an even better friend. You have my word.' I don't make promises lightly, I remember the day every one of you agreed to be a hero alongside me, what you said to me, and what I said in return." I look up a Holly then, see the look on her face, and that she's near tears.

"And I remember what I said to you all day I introduced you to one another. 'We're a family now. That means we're in this together. We fight towards our goals together, even if at times that means competing with each other. In the end, the only thing that will matter is that we accepted one another, and grew better together.' "


	16. Chapter 16

**Aizawa POV**

The second I saw that smoke, I knew there was going to be a problem. I could see a few faces in the class realize it too, after a bit. I sneak out after seeing things are settled and the kids are escorted out of arena, and make a phone call.

"Eraserhead, do we know what's going down at the exams right now?" I hear some scrambling on the other line before I receive my answer.

"It was illegal selective quirk suppressant smoke. Those kids were sent by someone, and we have a guess as to who. Based upon one candidate's lineage. A candidate by the name of Holly, with the quirk 'Perfection'. Her biological parents were the villain couple by the name of 'Unhappily Married'. Otherwise known as Siren and Autolycus, with the quirks of 'Thrall' and 'Foolproof'. They may be targeting her and her friends in an attempt to convert her to villainy, with a quirk like hers... She could probably walk into, and right back out of the prison with them in tow, and no one would stand much of a chance unless they knew she was coming. However, one of them tried to speak to her and she went off. So.. I think I know where she stands as long as whoever she was talking about stays alive." I raise an eyebrow.

"What'd she say?" There's some shuffling and talking on the other end.

"I'll send you the recording in just a second. I've got to go, we're trying to get the exam back up and running now." A few seconds later, my phone pings, and I play the clip.

It's a little staticky, but the first voice is distinctively male.

"You're wasting so much potential! You could be a great villain! Think of how disappointed your parents must be." There's a moment of silence before a female voice responds.

"I wonder how disappointed yours are in you. You're right, I could be a great villain. Who knows, it could happen someday. Life hits us all differently. But I have a promise to keep, as long as my closest friend lives- I'll walk the path of a hero and help her make the world a better place. No matter what that takes. Even if a day comes where she can no longer pursue the path of a hero, if her heart still beats then I'll walk it in her name. If it doesn't... Then whoever caused it will fall, and we'll see where the broken pieces land. For right now, I'm going to be a hero. And you can tell my parents I said that. No matter how much it disappoints them. I have better people to impress."

Well, I guess that means we probably won't be having to worry too much about that. For their sake though, I'll make some calls to try and keep her identity the others hush-hush in concern to any reports done on the attack. Though I'm sure the exam officials will want it to blow over quickly as well. What a pain.

* * *

**Akira POV**

After everything got sorted, they started the exam back up. They rearranged the remaining teams- twice, to make sure we couldn't also be targeted if there were others in the midst. Though apparently the information they gathered didn't point to anything of that nature.

As time continues passing, we're one of the last teams... Then the second to last, until finally- we're all that's left. That kind of sucks, we'll have the least amount of recovery time before the next portion of the exam begins. Not to mention the late hour of the day we're approaching... As we follow the proctor through the tunnel, Haruto slaps a hand firmly onto my shoulder, giving me a bright grin in the low light.

"Hey, we've got this! You guys killed it in the first round, as long as we stick to your strategy, we're bound to do well. I've got your back, no matter what." I smile and bump his shoulder gratefully, that's good. Several teams of villains had taken the clever route presented by the real villains and separated the heroes. Our plan was for Fumi and Kimiko to be teamed up, not much could get past them and together they were pretty good at both suppression and hand to hand. Haruto is with me, even with getting a lot better with my ink hardening, I'm not much of a heavy hitter when it comes to dealing with other quirk users. I'm a quick thinker though, which is important when your quirk requires a lot of sneakiness and outsmarting the people that are stronger, and Haruto had confided that his struggle often lies in strategizing.

When we reach the gate, I prep myself to send out ink scouts. No need to dally when the situation is supposed to be realistic. When the timer starts, we begin our patrol. It doesn't take long to find two of the team members underground, in the dark and damp tunnels I can't gather much information on them. Following their movements is easy enough though, and by communicating with the others using ink, we're able to run patrols that continuously mean one pair is crossing near their location as 'suspicious individuals of interest', while still maintaining adequate patrolling of the surrounding areas of our jurisdiction. As time ticks down I get frustrated, I can't locate another member. All teams had to have at least three members, there has to be at least one more, if not two of them- where are they? Haruto notices my frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find any others, in a real-life situation we might not know exact numbers of the opposition, but here we know that there should be 3-4 of them. I can only find two, which means that one or two more of them are... Invisible essentially, which is weird, because I go to school with an invisible girl, and it's hard but my ink usually manages to find her after a while because it's pretty sensitive to variations in the air and sounds. Yet now, there's nothing."

"That is odd, maybe they're just staying outside your range? This arena is pretty big." I shake my head, I can hold continuous information relay control for almost 1,000 meters, and my snap control- like during the quirk assessment test is a little bit further, but that's not good for much...

"No, it's not that big really. From the central position, I'd be able to scan an area nearly double this size. It's really getting to me."

"Maybe their hiding somewhere they know you won't look? Like in an apartment they broke into?"

"I've been scanning for disturbances like that... I don't know, maybe I'm just missing something. I'm not really that good at this stuff-"

"Hey! You're great, let's keep working, we'll figure it out soon." I sigh, hopefully, he's right.

* * *

As time ticks down I get nervous, there are only three minutes left in our time. Why haven't they struck yet? Running out the clock would technically mean we won- since they won't have been able to capture the civilian. However, soon enough, the two people in question rip through the floor of a building with a sign that says 'Executive Meeting on Penthouse Floor'. Of course. I snap all of my ink back to myself and throw up solid walls around the villains, blocking their escapes and preventing them from causing any more damage than they already have. When Fumi and Kimiko arrive, we let them head in to deal with it, as they subdue the villains I let the walls down so that they can assess the damage and calm the civilians. I take my time to look at the surrounding buildings.

"Hey, Haruto, how tall would you say that building over there is?" Haruto hums beside me, squinting at the building with a confused look.

"Well, it actually looks a lot like pictures I've seen of the Burj Khalifa which was like..."

"2,717 feet tall. Which is 828 meters, without antennae. We're down from it about 100 meters actually, the entire arena is on a pretty bad slope. That building also looks like it has a slighter wider base than the original, so it's probably a couple of hundred feet taller as well. Say someone perched on the top antennae, how much higher than us do you think they'd be?" Haruto gives me an odd look.

"I dunno? 100 and 828 makes 928 I know that much... So maybe like a thousand meters?" I shake my head.

"My math says... 1,023 meters, eyeballing it of course. Just out of range of a continuously looped connection with my ink." I don't give Haruto the chance to say anything else, as I harden ink underneath myself and propel into the air. I can see them now, a dark blur suddenly rapidly approaching the building as the clock ticks down. I barrel straight into them, causing them to tumult in the air, but they stay on their path. Throwing up a protective barrier against the smaller skyscraper, I wince as my back hits it. The girl I've collided with screams, grabbing my arm in a panic. Has she never fallen while flying before?

The clock is ticking down the last seconds now, and as we tumble towards the ground, I cringe. I don't think she has, shoot. Thinking quickly, I use ink in the air to slow our fall, but I don't have enough to slow and then catch both of us- not with the level of control I have over hardening anyway. I throw most of it her way, it's my fault we're falling like this, I should have factored in the stun factor for someone who flies. There's no guarantee they'll have practiced how to get their bearing mid-air. I stop her fall a few floors before the ground and find myself caught by someone else. We land in a tumble of limbs, and I know I'll be a little bit worse for the wear, but it's better than my plan. I'd just layered a solid layer of ink over some of my skin, and put the small amount of prototype impact ricochet ink that Mei made for me over that...

Looking up to thank whoever caught me, I smile when I realize it's one of the 'villains' we'd caught, and she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly from her position next to me on the ground next to the building and the chaos that just got done.

"The uh... The cuffs time out when the timer goes off. I figured that you probably had a plan not to die in that fall... But I figured better safe than sorry. I'm Yuzuki." Standing up stiffly and finishing lowering her teammate to the ground, I call all of my ink back into it's holder.

"Thanks, I did have a plan, but it probably still would have hurt a lot more than that did. I hadn't thought someone with a bird quirk wouldn't know how to get their bearing midair... My name's Akira Grace, or just Akira. That's what most people go with." She smiles as the rest of our teammates run up to check on us.

"This is Suzume, the girl you knocked out of the air. And that's Kenichi, the kid who busted a hole in the floor." I gesture to my own team.

"That's Fumi and Kimiko, the ones who cuffed you guys. And this is Haruto, we just met him today." Everyone nods, and we walk together companionably out of the ring.


	17. Chapter 17

_Please review or even pm me about the story, I can feel the writer's block creeping up on me like an old friend, and even a little boost helps!_

**Bakugo POV**

WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS SHE THINKING! WHY WOULD YOU CUSHION SOME WANNABE BEFORE YOURSELF?

**Aizawa POV**

I can't say I'm pleased that she was willing to take excess damage, though I do think I saw some kind of ink cushion around herself, but putting others first is a key part of being a good hero. In a situation where the person she knocked out of the air was a real villain, no one would fault her if they sustained some injuries in a fall. However, in a situation where the person you're up against is simply playing a role, you're facing a slightly different decision- especially since time ran out mid-fall.

* * *

**Akira POV**

They sent Haruto and I both to see a nurse before the next exam, him for his arm because it'd started to swell, and me because I guess I got a scrape on my head and now it's bleeding pretty badly. Of course, head wounds always look worse than they actually are. Once we're patched up, we head back to the final test, an area with eight small sparring stages, each with its own proctor, is set up. Someone goes briefly over the benign details of the final portion of the exam. It's a tournament-style match, with one winner culminating at the very end. Matches can last no more than five minutes, and the proctor declares a winner in cases of a 'draw' at the end of the two minutes. We're quickly separated into different areas, and I'm both grateful and sad that we've all ended up in different areas. There are 12 people in each area.

So, there will be six matches for the first bracket at each area, then three. The last three winner will join a bracket with three winners from another area (bringing it down to four matches at a time) Then those three with three others (two matches at a time) and then the final six will compete for the top spot. Simple enough, I guess.

I wait anxiously for my first match, and I feel my nerves start to waver when I see the kid. Immediately, I try to think up ways to beat him. Some kind of power-up type quirk it looks like, or maybe not. He's a pretty built guy, but he could also have a different kind of quirk on top of that... When the proctor calls start to our match, he smiles and spreads his hands out in that way people do when they're trying to sell you something they know isn't worth the air it displaces.

"Now, little girl, you should forfeit now, before you get hurt! My quirk is Crush, and anything I can touch all five fingers of one hand to, I can crush as easily as most people can crush a can. Will you forfeit, or will you fight in vain?" I tip my head at him, realizing something vital.

"Well, I'm not unfamiliar to the feeling of a crushed bone or muscle. Also, my quirk utilizing ink, which is not really crushable- due to its malleable nature. It'd be like trying to crush water or jello. However, I think I've already technically won, as you're out of bounds." Everyone blinks in confusion until they look down and see that the lines for the boundaries have moved to leave me standing in a small circle, and my opponent out of bounds. The proctor sighs.

"I'll allow it, however, no further wins will be allowed due to alteration of boundary lines. Next." I practically skip to my place as winner. At least I got one win out of it.

* * *

It's a while before it's time for my next match, and fortunately, I think I'll still have one more round before I face any of my friends.

However, this girl is crazy fast. I'm actually not sure if it's a teleportation quirk or sheer speed. Unlike my last opponent, she didn't see fit to gloat before jumping right into action. A mindset I can appreciate much more actually. After several minutes of throwing up haphazard ink barriers, I get an opening. I lock a strong tendril of ink around the wrist she extended to punch me, she tries to flicker away- and can't. Teleportation quirk. Keeping a firm hold on her wrist, I link it to a solid wall and begin to push her out of bounds. She fights against it, but unable to teleport- she fails.

* * *

I look to see which of the girls made it through since some of them did end up together, I'm not surprised to see who's sitting out. I check the board to see who had to fight one another. Fairly predictable actually.

I was in area 1, and then Tikara and Holly in 3, Maiko in 6, Kimiko and Fumi in 7, and Aniya in 8. So in round two I competed against area 2. 3 was vs 4. 5 vs 6. and 7 vs 8.

Which, technically means I was in Group 1 of round 2, I think? I don't know, brackets confuse me. Anyway, Holly forfeited to Tikara in round 1. Which is super smart because that girl is absolutely terrifying. Maiko won her bracket in round one, and in round two. Kimiko beat Fumi, but Aniya beat Kimiko out in round 2. She probably just... Threw her out of the ring, Aniya is kind of crazy good at hand to hand. Better than Maiko actually.

So that means... We're down to two areas. The winners from brackets from 1-4 versus one another, and the winners of 5 through 8 versus each other (6 people in each bracket still). Sadly, I'm not matched up with Tikara. Some poor...unsuspecting soul gets the honors of that. However, Maiko and Aniya are squaring off this time. That ought to be pretty good.

* * *

I was very right about their fight being amazing. My fight was slated to go after theirs time-wise, and it was literally ground shaking. Maiko was completely unaffected, at least stance wise. I could see the blood coming out of her ears from here. I wouldn't be surprised if my own have some coming out of my own. Eventually, the sound waves were getting too much even for Aniya, and Maiko couldn't keep up her quirk use, so it resorted to good- old fashioned but crazy impressive martial arts- and ended in Aniya roundhouse kicking Maiko out of bounds 30 seconds to time up. Their group went wild for that fight. Tikara's wasn't nearly as exciting, she hasn't even fully activated her quirk yet, and it still sends people for the hills...

My round is a little less interesting than the previous two, this kid must have gotten lucky, or has taken too many hits to the head today. I win in less than a minute, and all I had to do was side-step a wide swung left hook.

* * *

The final round is the last six competitors in a much simpler to follow bracket. I fight some kid with a pretty heavy-duty fire quirk, Aniya fights Tikara, and these two other kids fight each other. The two people with the slowest win times face-off, and then the winner faces the person with the fastest win time to determine the overall winner.

I'm up against the fire user first, and it starts off badly. It's incredibly painful for my ink to be incinerated, something I can't figure out, but I think carefully about some of the prototypes that Mei gave me. It takes a lot of ducking, dodging, and all-around evasion before I'm finally in the right spot. There's enough smoke in the air by this point to pull it off too. I through up as strong of an ink barrier as I can, and then slowly saturate the air outside of it with an explosive laced ink. This is gonna hurt both of us.

The next time he activates his fire-arms, a huge explosion goes off, and through the near black-out headache- I can tell why Bakugo likes it so much. When my win is announced, I make my way over to the bench and sit down. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow.

Aniya puts up a valiant effort, but when Tikara's hair starts to get a grey tint to it mid-battle, she immediately forfeits. We all have a healthy respect for the fact that Tikara is probably our strongest team member, even if she is a little scared of her own quirk and doesn't understand it well enough to use it to its full potential yet. Not to mention the fact that using her quirk is unbelievably exhausting, she's probably running on fumes by now. Afterward the last kids fight, I find out that I have the fastest win, by half a second. Not much, but I will take it. Thank you very much. Tikara wins easily, the kid actually freaks out and bolts backward when she starts to glow black, even though he's already seen it and accidentally trips out of bounds. I'm honestly tempted to ask if he can have a redo...

* * *

Standing before Tikara isn't intimidating, I know her, it's no different right now than when we spar at home. In fact, I decide to give her a chance to show what she's really made of. Real villains won't be scared by things like glowing like a demon from hell after all.

"Tikara, feel free to go all out. The proctors should get to see what you're really made of." She smile softly.

"I haven't fully powered up in ages, besides, are you going to use Ink Poisoning then?" I wince, fully powering up takes a huge toll on her at the end of the day, and my special move, discovered by accident, takes one just as huge. But, for the purpose of this exam and respecting the skill level of my opponent? I can deal, I know my limits anyway. I think.

"Deal, ready when you are." When the proctor calls out start, neither of us move. I see Tikara slowly begin to glow grey, and then black and then her eyes turn fully black, and her hair, and her skin turns the darkest shade of grey you've ever seen. As though she herself has become the void that she conjures forth. More than that, the air crackles with an unfamiliar energy. Twisting and turning the natural order of things. However, my own transformation is underway.

Black ink digs deep rivets into my wrists, finding its way into my blood stream. Lighting my body on fire, and showing many of my veins as black against alabaster skin. Ink bleeds from the corners of my eyes, but my vision is unimpeded. The adrenaline in my body disregarding all sensation. My lips turn black, and the red of my cheeks turns ashen. The ink I control snaps hard into focus, and the dyes in the clothes around me are suddenly at my disposal should I wish to use them. I feel stronger, faster, more alive like this. If I didn't know the dangers... It'd be something I'd never stop doing. The battle is a blur, but I hear my name called as the victor, and I realize before I pass out- that it's because I have Tikara pinned underneath me, ink threatening to dig into her own skin if her quirk even dared to act.


	18. Chapter 18

**With Class 1-A**

The room sits in silent shock, as the two exam candidates, one of whom is their classmate, have a brief discussion. They haven't both been going all out? The blonde girl has been intimidating people left and right, and the Akira literally realized she could use her ink to essentially fly! Not to mention... What's this move 'Ink Poisoning' all about. As the class bombards Aizawa with questions, he sighs and pull out the little notebook Akira had given him.

"Can I please have a rundown on what Tikara fully powering up means, and what Akira's move 'Ink Poisoning' is?" The ink swirls rapidly, unseen by the class of course.

It reads;

_The quirk dark matter is highly volatile in nature. When activated fully by the user, the mind can become clouded and strained. It is not sustainable for long periods of use, as overuse of it would result in the possesser likely becoming nothing more than a vessel of mass destruction. At its peak power, dark matter can consume entire cities, but also create entire cities out of nothing. It also keeps the injuries of the wielder to a minimum. Tikara is only able to access it's full power for a few minutes at a time and is not able to utilize the full range of power due to the extreme level of control required. Her primary abilities are in moving objects, making objects vanish and appear, and creating cocoons of energy that can hold things in, up, or apart._

_The special move 'Ink Poisoning' was discovered when Akira fell and her leg brace snapped, piercing the femoral artery. Bleeding out at a rapid pace, and nearing unconsciousness, her ink flooded into her blood. After this, Akira practiced a few times with the ability. Typically, Akira's quirk limits her to nearly any ink, and dyes that have not been used on clothing. However, when ink poisoning is used, it allows her to access any ink or dye that she wishes. However, the ink itself is in control of her actions during this time, acting upon whatever instructions she gave to it before utilizing the move, or to keep its host and other individuals safe from threats in the event that she is injured and rendered unable to give a command. This is made possible by the fact that Akira, despite not fully understanding this fact, fundamentally alters the nature of the inks and dyes she manipulates. The more she uses it, the more sentient it becomes. Much like a mythical golem of sorts. However, when it's tasks are complete, and the situation deemed safe, the ink will retreat from her blood and cause her to faint. Typically she is weak and ill for several days and up to a week afterward._

_The reason Akira is able to beat Tikara while using this quirk is due to her lack of control over her own body. There are no limits, and the ink is able to supplement her damaged leg for this period of time. Increasing her mobility and strength as well as her ability to use her quirk. Tikara's quirk has proved unable to manipulate ink already under Akira's control, despite being able to do so with things manipulated by other quirk users._

_No further data is held on this matter._

"Thanks, that's valuable information." A huge smiley face appears.

_Your appreciation is valued greatly! _Deciding the class doesn't need that much information, Aizawa just tells them to be quiet.

* * *

**Bakugo POV**

...does she have a death wish? I'd been clutching the edge of my desk in anger all morning, but when she launched into the air to stop that villain, it became me clenching the desk in fear. I could see the instability of the solid ink, it flashed and I saw how she nearly lost her footing several times as she rushed into the air. The barrier she made around the villains looked the same way, like she's been working on it- but needs more practice. Or maybe a different ink for it. Then, when she hit the building I felt my gut twist, she was falling fast now, and the stupid flying chick was in a panic. That dumb extra.

Akira prepared to cushion the other girls fall instead of her, and I saw how she bundled just a little bit of ink around herself. Is it a different kind? There's no way that'll hold up against a fall like that! When a kid from the team they stopped catches her, I breathe a sigh of relief. But it's not over.

That bracketed competition was intense, everyone there was giving it their all. Even the ones who weren't as strong as their opponents made a good showing. Akira's first opponent pissed me off, talking down to her like that because you think you're automatically stronger than a girl... Pisses me off. She beats him though, with just a little quick thinking, and even though her next opponent is harder she manages to win there too, and her third one is honestly a joke.

I restrain from jumping up and cheering with the rest of the class during her first match in the final round. This kid has a pretty crazy fire quirk, he can turn his arms into fire and blast streams of it into the air. But it seems like he can't hold it for long at a time. He's still got her ducking, dodging, and it almost seems like he's just toying around. When that explosion goes off my heart leaps into my throat, and when I realize _she just won that one too_ I smile- just a little bit. I'm still better.

Her last match is against one of her friends, everyone has been running from her all day. When they start talking, the class goes silent in confusion. What the hells going on?

I watch in amazement as she actually moves around easily, for the first time ever. But something's different, there's no nervous or reassuring smile on her face, her shoulders aren't raising up right before she lets out the breath she's been holding because she's nervous... Her eyes aren't slightly crinkled as she thinks too hard about what to do...

She's blank. Like somehow she's been wiped completely out. I'm not even sure I see her breathing, and her skin is ashen instead of alabaster, veins turning black... And eyes bleeding black as well. When she wins and immediately passes out, I feel like I'm going to be sick. What the hell kind of move is that?

* * *

**Akira POV**

When I wake up, I'm in a little infirmary inside the arena. Feeling like I got hit by a truck, twice, and then did a Triathalon. Tikara is asleep in another cot nearby, and on the little end table, I see two envelopes. One addressed to each of us, and a small note that says to press the call button if we wake up. The clock reads 11:30, but it was past lunch when the exam ended, so did we sleep a few hours- or a whole day? Instead of speculating too much, I hit the call button and reach out gingerly to take my envelope. Ignoring the pain in my body. It's a little bulky, and I feel myself get giddy as I open it. Is it the results?

I nearly squeal when I see, right at the top of the first page, I passed! The rest of the pages detail my scores and comments from the proctors based on my performance in the various portions of the exam. And tucked in the middle, is my provisional license.

_Name: Akira-Grace Rosemary Eubank-Toro_

_Affiliation: Toro Advanced Hero Tutoring, Year 10_

_ U.A. High School, Hero Departement, Year 1, Class 1-A_

_Issued: 2019-30-04_

_Hero Name: Ink Heart_

_Issued by the Hero Public Safety Commission_

I passed. I... I have a provisional hero license and... if I need to I can help people now...

* * *

A few more minutes pass and a nurse bursts through the door.

"I'm so sorry deary! I dozed off, at my age, it's not so easy to stay awake anymore. How are you feeling?" I smile at her.

"Not that great, but nothing I haven't dealt with before. I think the exhaustion is mostly the adrenaline from the day being all gone." She nods and bustles around, checking my pulse, temperature, blood pressure, pupils and other vitals.

"I imagine! Quite a show you girls put on in the last match, I've met pros who wouldn't have been able to stomach it. Yet somehow, the only injuries either of you sustained were from your own powers. Which is honestly a relief, I don't know what we'd have done if you'd been more seriously injured than this!" She finishes up and then goes to check on Tikara, who's just beginning to wake up as well. Once she's finished, she informs us that we're cleared to go home, or we can stay until morning and rest.

Sighing, I get up to head home, waiting for Tikara to finish looking over hero own packet. She passes me her provisional license, and I pass her mine to look at.

_Name: Tikara_

_Affiliation: Toro Advanced Hero Tutoring; Year 8_

_Issued: 2019-30-04_

_Hero Name: The Universe Hero; Dark Galaxy_

_Issued by the Hero Public Safety Commission_

I give it back and we both tuck our licenses away and head out of the arena. Where we find the others waiting patiently for us to emerge, half asleep by the looks of it. I find myself swept off my feet by Aniya, and we all laugh and pass our licenses around for everyone to see. Then we head to Maiko's house, and pass out in the living room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Akira POV**

We're woken up the next day by loud knocking on the front door, groaning I bundle farther into the blanket- and consequently closer to Aniya who groans and shoots me a half-asleep glare. Maiko stumbles up and answers the front door, and I can practically hear her mental squeal when she greets Mezou.

"Oh! Mezou... How're you this morning?"

"Uh- I'm quite well. I thought I'd escort Akira to school today, as I know it's your usual ritual to spend the night here after any big event." That's true, Maiko's living room is the largest of all of ours, and her house has central heating and air for the summer... Ah, such luxury. Of course, Mezou probably just wanted to say hi to Maiko- cause he has a _*crush__*_ on her and I find it adorable. And hilarious as well. Stumbling up from the floor myself I grab my bag from the corner, thankfully at some point I thought to change out of my hero costume- unlike some people in the room. I wish I didn't even have to go today, though I am sure I could just say I wasn't feeling well after the exams and Aizawa wouldn't be too angry... But I promised I'd tell Mei Hatsume how her design performed in a more real situation, and considering my leg doesn't hurt the more I use her brace and get used to it- after yesterday I'd give the overall design a 12 on a scale of 1 to 10.

"That's okay Mezou, I need to stop at home right away. I'm not exactly presentable for school, and I wouldn't want to make you late by having to wait on me." Mezou stumbles over his words, attempting to explain that he doesn't mind at all, but I wave him off.

"It's all right, why don't you just walk Maiko to the station? She'll be ready in a couple of minutes, and I'm pretty sure no one else is going to school today." Maiko begins to protest, she probably wasn't going to go either, but then she blushes and stops. Excusing herself quickly to go get ready. Wait... Does she like him back? Note to self... Investigate these developments further, usually, the only one with a love life is Holly. I head home, reminiscing on the past as I do. Thinking about the day Holly became my friend, has me thinking about the days the others- and a few old friends, decide to be heroes.

* * *

_**Akira POV; Flashback, age 5**_

Mama was taking me to meet a friend of hers today, she says she's my godmother- but I don't really know what that means yet. The woman is really nice, and her older daughter is super mega pretty, and like fourteen, and the little girl who's a little younger than me is kind of grumpy. Emi likes dancing and she's trying to show me and Fumi what she's been learning. I clap my hands loudly every time she does the pretty twirl that makes her dress extra sparkly looking.

"Wow! You're s-super cool Emi! Like a princess or a hero!" She stops and looks at me.

"A hero? You think I'm cool like a hero?" Tilting my head a little I shrug.

"Y-yeah. You're su-super cool like a superhero! You'd be the b-best one ever!" Emi beams, and her father speaks up.

"Oh that's ridiculous, she's far too soft and nice for that! She'll make a great nurse or a teacher someday though." No one says anything to him, but that's mean. Later when we go outside I tug on Emi's arm.

"S-sometimes, heroes need to be nice and soft ca-cause it makes people f-feel safe. You'd make people f-feel really safe." With tears in her eyes, she knelt down and hugged me, then leaned back, hands still on my shoulders.

"Then I'll be the best hero ever because you believe in me! Everyone always says that I'm too nice and innocent when I tell them I want to be a hero. A side effect of my quirk is that I'm not very strong, and my body isn't that resilient. But... If just one person believes in me, then I'll try. No one's ever believed in my dream before." I smiled really big and hugged her back.

"I like to believe, it's how I make things." Emi makes me show her what I mean, and all afternoon we make pictures and she talks about big kid things that I don't really understand yet. Like 'school applications' and 'persuading mom and dad'. I'm pretty smart, but dad says sometimes things don't make sense until they do. Whatever that means, I don't get that thing either.

_**Fast forward; 4 years later**_

Today was the day Fumi graduated, I was super excited, and in a few weeks I have a quirk assessment test in the city- she said if she's not busy her boss said we can tour the agency before we go! That's super exciting. She already has dozens of rescues from when she got her provisional license, and I'm sure she'll get tons more.

-A few days after the accident.

Emi came to visit me today, with her boss along, and I told her I thought I'd become a hero too. She smiled and told me she believed in me, no matter what. She's transferring to an agency that specializes in neutralization and rescue, and it's farther away. For the next few months, we write letters back and forth and her mother posts them for me. Two years ago she divorced her mean husband, I was glad. About six months into her job, Emi beat the rookie rescue record previously held by All Might

-Eight months later

Fumi was sobbing into my chest in the lobby of the hotel, and I could hear Bonju sobbing into the phone in the background. There was a massive disaster, a huge tsunami caused by two separate earthquakes. Right in the middle of Emi's work zone. She got free, and the reporters were documenting everything she was doing, as the only active pro-hero on the scene. There had been no precursors to any of this, and we soon had found out why. She'd just finished loading another individual into a helicopter, an entire sector cleared by her easily, in part by directing civilians on how to use their quirks to help her. Perfectly legal in a disaster, it's not like she was having them fight villains or anything. Plus, she was just doing it so she could more easily evacuate them. When suddenly, a roundhouse kick knocked her clear off her feet. Five villains were on the scene, and the storm that had been hanging over the horizon was right overhead. A feared group of villains had gathered, trying to destroy the city. Raucous thunder made it difficult for Emi to use her quirk, even though she had connected her earpiece to the broadcast to be able to talk to the media directly. She defended the city from them causing more damage, as much as a single non-combat hero can do against five fearsome villains. I know their names and their quirks from the broadcast. Apparently, they've been individually causing trouble for a long time.

'Tumultuous; Quirk: Earth Shaker.'

'Cyclone; Quirk: Hurricane.'

'Shattershock; Quirk: Lightning.'

'Groundfall; Quirk: Earth Break.'

'Razor; Quirk: Quick Wind.'

Alone, they were natural disasters. Together? They were THE natural disaster, and a devastating force. Emi managed to take Cyclone out by sending her tune into the winds protecting her body, and Tumultuous and Groundfall out by channeling into the ground they hid in. However, Razor's winds worked father away from her body, and Shattershock used his lightning to flash around like a bolt of it himself. Emi is bleeding and shaking heavily, still waiting on reinforcements, where are they? The next time a bolt of lightning arches near her, she reaches her hand right into it. Her body convulsing with it. However, shortly thereafter it stops, and Shattershock falls to the ground. Trapped listening to a lullaby, did she route sound through the lightning itself? How did she know that he was in that particular blast? She explains it as Razor slowly approaches. Looking for an easy opening.

"He was popping out of his blasts in the same pattern, every fifth flash that hit the ground, he'd reappear for a few moments after. I'm guessing that's how many blasts he can do from inside the electricity. But, there's a brief moment where there's no sound and he's not out yet. So, I took a hit to take him out. What's your next move?" Razor lunges forward, wind cutting deep into Emi as her winds gain speed, and suddenly Emi is gripping a sword buried in her shoulder. Within seconds, Razor is knocked out. Emi applies some bandages and quickly cuffs the villains, and proceeds to rescue people for another hour until more help arrives from other pros. No explanation ever came for why help took so long, but a phone call did come later that night. Emi's injuries had been too great. She died in surgery.

A few days later, a final letter came for me, and Bonju gave it to me while she was still sobbing. I don't think she's stopped. Inside the letter is Emi's favorite charm from her necklace, and it reads.

'To the one who believed in me most of all, and who I believe in more than anything. Keep your head up through these dark times, and remember that being a hero is more than being strong. Be kind, listen, and have a heart that is open to all. You have the gift of turning people's bad reasons into good ones, these things will take you far.' I look over to where Fumi sits on the couch, curled up in a ball in the corner. Slowly I walk over to her and hold out the charm.

"I-I think you should have this. She was your big sister after all." Fumi's eyes snap up, filled with unbridled rage.

"This is all your fault! You just go around believing in people all the time, telling them they can do things that everyone else knows they can't! My sister never should have been a hero! She wasn't strong enough, she never would have been strong enough! And now she's dead because of you!" Fumi's fist snaps out, connecting hard with my cheek and knocking me nearly off my feet. I touch my busted lip tenderly.

"Who said she wasn't strong enough? Your dad? The other kids at school? Well, I can give you a few thousand people who would disagree. Actually, I can give you entire cities that would disagree on how strong she was. She beat out ALL MIGHT'S rescue record for crying out loud, and the man is a human tank. She was smart, kind, brave, selfless and so much more. So maybe it is my fault she became a hero, but don't you dare blame her dying on me! She knew that risk when she took up her title, and she'd be proud that she saved many people by giving her life! It's never a happy occasion when someone dies, but it is a happy occasion when someone gets to live their dream." Fumi collapsed back onto the couch, the fight leaving her shoulder as I spoke. Her voice came out quiet, softer than I'd ever heard.

"No wonder she's always believed in you too. How do you do that? Talk to me, tell me why I'm wrong, yet never make me feel bad? It's like... You've got a second quirk, and maybe it's just that you believe in people and want what's best for them. I don't know. Mom uses a word to describe you sometimes, but I don't know what it means. She says that if your life was easier you never would have started getting nervous all the time, that you'd be even more kind and outgoing. But I don't think so, people with easy lives sometimes forget... How difficult some have it in this world, they're not cruel, they just don't have all the information. You stutter sometimes sure, but a lot of the time, you get that sparkle in your eyes and it's like your lighting up the whole world with it..." A quiet sob escapes her, "Emi believed in me too. Who's going to believe in me now?"

Sitting down next to her, I place a hand on her shoulder.

"You can believe in yourself, and I've always believed in you. So, when it's hard for you to believe... I'll believe in you even more." Fumi blinks at me quietly.

"Who... Who believes in you?" Smiling softly I peer up at the clock.

"Your sister believed I could be a hero no matter what. My friend Holly believes in me too, but she told me one day she's worried about my leg. That she'll make sure to help me keep myself safe. My family believes, but they have that same worry. That I have the potential, the drive, but... How can the horizon climb over the sunrise?"

"Maybe it should just wait for the sun to set. I believe in you. If my sister believed in you, then I can too. I know you don't really believe, you just want to be good and help people and show the world how to be good again too. Right? I'll help you, since my sister won't be able to. I'll help you believe in yourself, and be a hero, and... I'll make sure no one ever forgets my sister. I'll be a hero too, I'll be strong and amazing just like you two."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note, someone PM'ed me and asked if I could work in a better description of her house, and I was waiting until later, but this also seems like a pretty good spot to drop that information. So that's what ya get.**_

* * *

**Akira POV; Back to Present**

Sighing I shove open the door to the house, huffing at how much worse it's been sticking lately. The house is tiny, really meant to be more like a... shed or garage. Right inside is a little hallway, to the left my parent's bedroom door- where they have barely enough clearance to get into their small bed. Then, right on the corner of the little hall, is the small closet containing all of our clothes and few odds and ends, dad removed the door ages ago to make it easier in the cramped hall.

Around the corner is the door to the bathroom, taking up the rest of the wall along my parents bedroom. It's tiny, a little smaller in size in the little half bathroom in Holly's house, dad built little built-ins into the walls, so that we didn't have to take up space with so many things. The back of the house makes the house have just a little bit of an L shape, the living room on the left, just big enough for us to sleep in, and with a couch older than I am.

The kitchen is about half that size, with a fridge that leaks water when it's too hot, and a freezer used to store plates because it quit cooling a long time ago. A few cabinets dad made on the wall over the single size sink that would be more appropriate in a bathroom. Coincidentally, it's still larger than the one in our bathroom. Outside of the house, to the right side, a little door lets into the kitchen. That's where a little bit of yard, exercise things, and where we wash clothes is. The outside basin and hanging rack are old fashioned, but it gets the job down for us most of the year. When it's too cold we wash things one by one in the sink and hang them in the bathroom.

I take a shower as quickly as I can. Twisting my damp hair up into a bun, and throwing on a school uniform. Grabbing my bag I rush out of the house, I'm going to be late. Probably very late, that's for sure. That's okay though, I have a reasonable excuse.

* * *

**Aizawa POV**

Akira is late. Typically I'd say that's unacceptable, but honestly, she could skip out on today and I wouldn't hold it against her. Fifteen minutes into homeroom she appears, winded and with a note from Nezu excusing her tardiness. Everyone barrages her immediately with questions, but I silence them quickly. This is one of our final chats before the UA sports festival, and I have an announcement I'm sure a few of them will be angry about.

"Alright, the UA sports festival is finally right around the corner. Tomorrow actually. Yesterday your classmate, Akira, gained her provisional hero license. This technically puts her in the place of having a severely unfair advantage. So today, All Might will be in charge of his duties and my own, and I'll be off with Akira doing something you don't need to know about. Just know, she won't be participating with your class at the sports festival with your class. Akira, let's go." She follows me quietly as I lead her to the second year's training session. Let's see where she lands herself.

* * *

**Akira POV**

We enter a room where the second years are practicing with the supervision of Snipe and Hound Dog supervising them. They greet Aizawa amicably. Snipe speaking first.

"Aizawa! A pleasure to see you, what're you doing here?" Aizawa groans.

"Nezu was supposed to tell you. Akira passed the provisional hero licensing exam yesterday, which means she can't compete with the first years. She supposed to spar with a couple of your students to make sure she won't get herself killed competing with the in the sports festival. Pick whoever you want. I don't care. This was Nezu's idea." Snipe nods and surveys the room.

"Well, alright then. Everyone! Gather up, form a large circle around us here. You, you and you. Stand next to me. You're up first, and you'll be sparring with this lovely young lady first." He points to three kids, the first one is a large boy with a stone-like appearance. Everyone backs away, and once we're clear, Snipe tells us to begin.

The dirt around my feet shifts and I quickly solidify a sheet of ink underneath me to prevent myself from falling into the spreading crevices. A large boulder flies through the air and towards my head. I duck down and grin. This one's easy. I leech my ink into all of the earth within the ring, weighing it down and disabling his quirk's ability to manipulate it. Just like I thought, most earth movers can't move wet earth as easily, and if the earth is saturated with an even heavier liquid under someone else's control... Well, there's not much he can do. Growling he charges headfirst at me, and I sidestep him. Tagging his back with some of my more elastic ink, I wrap it around his body. He can move, but not much. Snipe calls the match. The boy puts the ground back in order and comes up to shake my hand.

"My friend's call me T. My quirk's called Earthquake, I can kinda make earth do nearly anything though- if the conditions are right. That was a good fight." I thank him and return the handshake, telling him my name.

"Your quirk is pretty good, you could probably expand the types of earth you can move- or the conditions it has to be in- with enough practice. I'd start small, like holding onto earth where only one portion of it doesn't meet the requirements that you usually have to have it meet. I'd tell you my quirk, but I've still got two more fights to go." He laughs it off and jogs back to the sidelines.

Next is a tall athletic girl, she rolls her eyes as she steps up. When snipe calls start, she begins to exhale and vanishes. A roundhouse hits me from behind, knocking me off my feet. What the hell is her quirk? It's not teleportation, that's easier to spot than this. As I turn she lets out another little breath and vanishes again... Can she... Disappear with her breathing somehow? Or... She was facing me directly when she exhaled the first time. She was looking to my right ear this time... I roll out of the way of a widely thrown haymaker. She appeared right where I thought... What the hell is her quirk? She puts distance between us again, looking around rapidly to check her blind spots. Hmm... I think... Maybe she can utilize some kind of flicker technique? It's not quite teleportation, but it would explain the specific pattern she's doing things in. The next time she exhales she's looking right at my arm, and when she appears to grab it- I'm ready. I jerk her hard, twist on my good leg and throw her over my shoulder. An easy move once you get it down, but she clearly didn't see that coming. My ink restrains her in a second, complete with a mouth covering so she can use her quirk. Snipe calls it again, and I help her up after I release her.

"Kai. My quirk's Air Transfer, I can switch myself with air particles I'm looking at by letting some of them fill my lungs- but only if my lungs are already empty."

"That's cool! If you work more on your hand to hand combat, and maybe get some kind of face-covering on your hero costume so people can't so easily tell- or maybe even a feature that hides your chest movements when you breathe- it'd improve your effectiveness a lot! You could also work on how long you can hold your breath, or go on a single breath, so that you can have your lungs already empty before making a big move." Kai blinks at me strangely, but nods and shakes my head before walking off. The next person I face is a boy with a small frame. He looks like he has better things to be doing.

When Snipe calls start, I feel like- like a whole piece of me is missing. I can't sense my ink. It's like it' completely gone, and I can't even breathe. What's his quirk? Is it like Aizawa's and he can halt my quirk? How do I counter that? Do I wait for him to approach me to try and take me down or-

"My quirk is called Radius Nullification. I can nullify quirk user's within a fifteen-meter radius of me. You should just forfeit now, so I don't have to hit a girl."

I don't move, or speak, and he sighs, but rushes forward, with a wide right hook. I take him down much the same way I had Kai, but this time, I balance on my good leg and put my bad foot on his chest and press down as much as I can. He was easily winded by the move, and Snipe calls the match when he realizes the kid's not gonna be getting up from this for a little while.

"You know, I gave the other two pointers on their quirks to be helpful- not to be a condescending jerk. My grandfather is certified to teach people to be heroes, as well as work with heroes to improve their quirks. I've already got my provisional license because of everything he's taught me about analyzing people's quirks and using it to your advantage whether they're an ally or an enemy. Aizawa didn't get to be an amazing pro just because he can cancel quirks, he's got amazing hand to hand combat skills, and analytical skills to go along with it. If you've got a quirk, you've got to know how to use it. Despite seeing me easily throw Kai over my shoulder, who'd definitely have a physical advantage over you in a fight, you still thought you could charge head-on. I was shocked when my quirk was nullified of course, but it's not the first time it's happened. Aizawa's my teacher, I have a friend who can freeze my quirk itself when I use it, you've always got to have a backup plan. You don't give up when your hand is down, not if you want to be a hero, you keep betting against the high stakes and make it work. My advice to you? Grow up. Learn to fight. I got Kai because I was lucky, her hand to hand combat isn't bad- she just has to improve the element of surprise. If she'd gotten a full grip on my arm? I wouldn't have stood a chance, I'm half her size and at a serious physical disadvantage in most fair hand to hand fights. However, you're not. Not if you work hard. Spar with people who are better than you at every opportunity. Work out every chance you get, expand your nullification radius as much as you can, and work for it. Don't just rely on one facet of yourself, create a version of yourself that's the best you can be. That's doesn't just go for you, that goes for everyone. Whether we're talking about being a hero or a person. The world doesn't stop moving for anyone." I take my foot off his chest and look at Aizawa and Snipe, Snipe rub the back of his neck.

"You know Aizawa... Those are my three top students right now, and she kinda- well she crushed them pretty easy. Maybe take her up to the third years? I'm sure the big three would stand a better chance. And maybe I can borrow her once in a while? She's got a good head on her shoulder's." Aizawa sighs.

"Sure, whatever, just don't interrupt her regular classes for it. And ask Nezu before you do it. It's also up to her. Let's go Akira, you're better than even I thought."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Flashback, The Construction Site**__**, Age 7**_

"Wh-why can't I stay home?" Jian patted his daughter's head, a broad smile on his face.

"Because everyone but us is sick. You don't want to get sick too, do you?" Akira pouted, shaking her head.

"No, I d-don't. Wh-what are we gonna do today?" Jian pointed to the construction site down the block from them.

"We're gonna go there, and you'll get to see what your Papa does every day! Won't that be fun?" Reluctantly, his daughter agreed, and they made their way to the office where the boss gave Akira some schematics to copy over to keep busy for the day.

A few hours later, shouting distracted the little girl. One of the lines had given way on a man, who now held on to the edge of the still shaky framework. Entranced, she watched as her father scaled it, not rope, pulled the man onto his back, and got him down. It was the bravest thing she'd ever seen.

**Akira POV**

I can't help myself as we walk away.

"Professor Aizawa? Were those really the best three second years? I mean... I beat them sure, but I think most of my classmates could too. Also, what did you mean-"

"They are, and they're decently skilled, your class is unique in that quite a few of you are pretty powerful. The second years are... What we call a lapsed year. Occasionally we'll get a group of students that just aren't as strong as we usually see, the grade is even a little smaller than usual. Not all of them even have provisional licenses yet, and honestly, you didn't use your quirk much outside of that first match, why is that?" I wince a little, letting the ink just... sit in the earth was super easy compared to actually like... Using it to fight or defend myself right now. It was exhausting using it even the little bit I had, the few times I've used ink-poisoning before I didn't get out of bed for days, let alone spar or use my quirk much. Honestly, doing much more today would probably cause me to pass-

* * *

**Aizawa POV**

Akira looked exhausted, and then she'd passed out, and after dropping her off at the infirmary I made my way to the teacher's lounge for lunch. Akira had been pretty late this morning, and those fights had taken a little while. I find the entire room rewatching yesterday's footage.

"Wow! I hadn't noticed that she didn't really use her quirk much for direct engagement during the exam, she uses it for detection and keeping track of the flags in the first portion. In the second portion she uses it for detection, and then those walls right at the end. As well as using it to launch herself in the air, but that was pretty shaky, I could have sworn that she was gonna fall any second. In the last half, she uses it a lot for defense, and then to outsmart several of her opponents. Like binding ink onto the teleporter so that they could teleport. The only time she uses it for anything too wild is when she faced off with her friend at the end, and that was such a close match, if that other girl hadn't been exposed to that smoke earlier she probably would have won." Everyone nods as they scrutinize the screen, and Midnight smiles and continues, "Of course, that girl Holly was pretty impressive too." I groan.

"You're only saying that because you want to meet her."

"Hey, she reminds me of a young me." Twice shakes his head and returns focus to the exams.

"The really impressive thing is that she leads so effectively, optimizing the abilities of someone she just met easily. That's definitely pro-hero material. Although, she definitely needs to get better at direct engagement. She tends to use a lot of defense and then outsmart her opponent and catch them off guard to win. It'd be better if she could learn some more self defense and hand to hand combat skills, and learn to use her ink offensively as well." Everyone nods, breaking off into small tangents on the possibilities. Until All Might speaks up, and ruins the mood of the room.

"Hmm, I doubt she'll be able to learn any offensive skills, and hand to hand combat is off-limits for her. She can barely keep pace walking with her classmates, let alone engaging them in hand to hand combat. Not to mention-" Ectoplasm cuts him off quickly, and glare set deep into his features.

"Well, considering she has a decent foundation in dodging and I've seen her execute several self-defense moves, I doubt you're correct. As she's gotten used to her new brace, her range of motion has increased significantly, but it can take some time to get used to something like that. Learning to move in an entirely new way is not a skill you can learn overnight, speaking from personal experience of course." All Might scowls, beginning to object- but Ectoplasm keeps going.

"Actually, Erasurehead, I was thinking I could help oversee some of the training for your kids coming up. Enough of the second years have work studies that I end up with free time. That what I can give her some pointers and training tips directly." I nod, changing the television to something else.

"That'd be fine, she might be reluctant to let you help her though. She seems very determined to learn to do things on her own." He nods, and the room dissolves into conversations and betting pools for the tournament tomorrow, and then my phone rings.

* * *

**Recovery Girl POV**

I was furious when Aizawa brought Akira to me after she'd passed out, and even more furious when I finally got to check her over fully. Stress fractures, pulled muscles, chronic exhaustion, dangerously close to being underweight, a little malnourished, and her blood tests show there's still ink in her system from yesterday. I pick up the phone.

"Aizawa! You need to take better care of your students! I can't even heal Akira right now because she's so exhausted. She and I will be having a talk when she wakes up, and you better make sure to speak with her as well! It's your job to look after these kids well being."

"Yes ma'am. I'll come speak with her when she wakes up, look after her for me until then. I'll let her family know she'll be here until she recovers."

* * *

**Akira Grace POV**

When I woke up, I could feel the pain and exhaustion far more clearly than before. This means that any lingering ink in my blood has gone away, and now I'll have to go through the full recovery process before I feel well again. Well, as well as I usually feel anyway. I examine the room carefully, according to the clock on the bedside table it's only 8 in the morning- but what day it is is a mystery. Until of course, I hear Bakugo and Kirishima in the hallway.

"We just want to see her before the sports festival, so move out of the way lady!"

"Hey man- Akira wouldn't want you to cause a scene." Bakugo continues semi-quietly arguing with both of them. Standing slowly, thankful that the school's hospital gowns are much more modest than most others. Without my brace it's difficult, but I make my way to the door and slide it open, and I'm met with three looks of surprise. And then a two glares, while Kirishima just smiles.

"Hey! You are awake, that's awesome. I've got your homework and all of your books, there's not much school work, but I figured it'd be something to keep you busy while you recover. My number is on a post-it in the side pocket if you need help with any of the work over the weekend, I realized I never gave it to you before. Anyway, you were awesome in the exams! How're you feeling?" I shrug, wobbling a little and gripping the door frame tighter.

"Tired but I'm alright. Are you ready for today?"

"Am I! It's gonna be great, I'm gonna show everyone how manly I can be! Bakugo man, come on, show some enthusiasm!" Bakugo is still giving me a look, and I sigh, turning to Recovery Girl.

"Can I visit with these two a little bit before the tournament starts, please? I promise I'll sit down and take it easy." Recovery Girl looks reluctant but nods.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes! I expect you in the bed or sitting on the couch! One of you boys help her inside, she shouldn't be walking on her own right now." With that, she stalks off, and Bakugo budges right past Kirishima, to hold out his arm for me. I hold onto him and make my way to the couch. Sitting down, I smile.

"So... what's up?" Bakugo glowers and sits next to me, glaring at Kirishima, who holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa, I'll be out of here in like two secs man! Anyway, here's everything I brought, Nezu let me into your locker to get your books and stuff, and you left your bag in homeroom yesterday so there's that. I'll talk to you later yeah? Feel better!" Kirishima all but vanishes, sliding the door shut behind him.

"That was... weird. Bakugo?" Suddenly, I'm pulled into a bone crushing hug. It's surprising, but after a second I hug Bakugo back.

"You're a fucking idiot. Do you know that? You and shitty hair are both dumb as fuck." I laugh and push Bakugo away.

"Why's that?" He glares, suddenly very interested in the wall behind me.

"Because. You could have died a bunch of times with all the dumb shit you were doing. You think you can go and get a better score than me and then let yourself get injured by some weak fucking extras? That's bullshit. You're tougher than that." I shrug.

"It happens Bakugo, I know what I signed up for. Do you think I'm frail or something?" His eye twitches again at that, a scowl forming.

"Hell no. You're not fucking frail at all. That's the shitty part." Huh? Oh- OH!

"Bakugo... I'm alright, I promise. I know my limits pretty well, the exhaustion is the worst part of it. I'll be fine in another day or two." Growling he fixes me with a look.

"Fine. But don't go doing any more dumb shit. You and shitty hair are the least annoying people here, which isn't saying much. Bunch of extras." I nod absentmindedly.

"Hey... Bakugo, you have a nickname for everyone in class... What's mine?" He shakes his head.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Anyway, the sports festival is today, and I'm gonna win for sure. Beat Deku, Icy-hot. I have to give a dumb ass speech too, since you can't compete I'm stuck as the class rep. It's total bullshit."

"Well, good luck with that."

"I don't need fucking luck, I'm gonna be the best one on the damned field!" Making a face I shrug.

"Well... Since I won't be competing I guess that's true... I'd definitely beat you if I were participating."

"Bullshit. I know your weakness dipshit. Couple big explosions and you'd be done for." Rolling my eyes I flick his ear.

"Eh, maybe, but it'd be fun. Oh! Get my bag!" Grumbling he hands me my back pack, and I rifle around until I find the small box I've been looking for.

"Here, this is for you! I've been so busy getting ready for the exams that I forgot to give it to you on you birthday. You turned sixteen on the twentieth, right?" Bakugo nods, and takes the box from me carefully, almost reverent. His voice is uncharacteristically soft.

"You... Got me a birthday present?" I nod, bouncing a little in my seat, ignoring the way it makes my muscles ache.

"You and Kirishima are really my only friends here... So yeah. Open it!" Unwrapping it carefully, he then examines the box before opening it as well. Inside is a creation made entirely of ink, it took days to get it to stay together and work just right. It's a watch made from the fire proof ink that Mei designed.

"It should be able to withstand your blasts, I've seen you go through like ten watches since school started. This one doubles as emergency help too! If you were ever in serious trouble, you can just tell it to get me, and it'll disappear to do exactly that. There's an inscription on the other side..."

"Emotions and pain are not a weakness, they are the reason we find strength. What does that mean?" I nod.

"My mama used to tell me that when I was struggling to come to terms with my leg... I was determined sure, but there were days it was awful. I just wanted to stop feeling frustrated and angry and sad all the time, I wanted the pain to go away so I could get strong enough to reach my goals. And it means... Whatever it is you have to over come, is going to make you stronger- as long as you believe it will. Find strength in all your inadequacies, and accept that feelings are a part of life- good or bad. Now... I have a question. Why did Kirishima run off?" Bakugo suddenly flushes bright red.

"How the hell should I know why shitty hair does what he does? I'm not his keeper." Laughing I raise an eyebrow.

"I just figured you'd know since he came here with you, and then left when you death glared him." Sighing Bakugo runs a hand through his hair, then ignoring me as he fastens the watch to his wrist.

"If you tell anyone I said this I'll fucking deny it, and I'll blow you the fuck up, but I told shitty hair to leave after he gave you your shit so we could talk. You scared the hell out of me in the exams and I wanted to spend time with you before the sports festival. And... Yeah. Just, don't fucking talk about it anymore. When's your birthday?" I blink at him, oh no, no. He is not getting me a present, I don't like getting presents.

"Uhm... Well, it's actually the same day as Kirishima's so... there's that." Growling Bakugo glares at me.

"I don't know when shitty hair's birthday is, I'm just gonna give him money or some shit when somebody reminds me about it."

"Hey, I know for a fact he got you something, I didn't see what it was, but I know he did! So, find out when his is and you'll know when both of ours are."

"Whatever, I'll figure it out. And... I'm glad you're okay by the way." Grinning from ear to ear, I nudge Bakugo's shoulder.

"Hey, so, are you sure you don't want me to wish you luck for the day?" Rolling his eyes, Bakugo shrugs.

"Fine, I've got to get going though, get changed for the festival." Nodding, I lean in and kiss his cheek.

"Good luck!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Jian POV (Akira's Father)**

This morning Jaykira's father had phoned to tell us that Akira had passed her exam, and I couldn't be prouder, although I was a bit worried when he mentioned she was still at school recovering. Right now I was on my way to a business breakfast, I'm supposed to meet Ingenium there at 9 a.m. However, when I arrive he's nowhere to be found. Ten minutes pass and I become worried if there's one thing that man is it's punctual. When I attempt to call him using my work cell, I get the message that comes on whenever he's doing hero work. That explains it, but what could hold up Ingenium for this long? It's been nearly half an hour, and so I call again to leave a message, telling him I'm going to see some sights and see if there are any design ideas from around the city, to call me when he's done for the day.

Shortly into my walk, I hear the distinct sound of Ingenium's engines down an alleyway, and with great caution, I creep closer. He's fighting against a man, one I recognize from the paper as 'The Hero Killer'. He's trying to use his blades on Ingenium, but both of their moves are too fast, until the moment that Ingenium isn't fast enough to evade him. It's difficult to imagine, knowing how quick and smart that man is, but it happens, the smallest flash of red staining his suit, and then the man _licks_ the blade. Ingenium freezes, unable to move as the Hero Killer approaches him, driving a blade into him faster than I can blink.

Instinctually I find myself rushing forward before the next strike is able to land, this one aimed at his neck instead of his stomach. There's no time to call for help, and who knows who's able to stand against this man who's killed so many, and I find myself with a blade embedded in my arm. The Hero Killer's eyes are wide with shock, and he doesn't dodge my fist because of it. I might not be a hero, but Ingenium has been good to me- to my family- and I'll be damned if I let this man snuff him out.

"You better get lost before more pros show up, they're probably already on their way as we speak." He scowls.

"And who are you? Another wannabe hero... Only in it for the money and power-"

"I'm no hero, just a man trying to do the right thing. I don't even have a quirk, but I promised myself a long time ago- that I'd always help those in need." Scowling the Hero Killer steps closer, a terrifying look in his eyes.

"A quirkless man playing hero, step aside. I've no reason to harm you, it's only these false idol heroes that deserve my blades." Standing my ground, I shake my head and barely manage to dodge his next swing. It goes on like this for a minute or two, until suddenly he's darting past me to Ingenium, and once again- I put myself between his blade and the man who I now owe so much to. It pierces through the center of my chest, and the Hero Killer stumbles back. Shock colors his face as I struggle to stay standing, a small cough tainting my mouth with the taste of iron.

"Why... Why would you do this? You're only going to die, with nothing to show for it!" A soft smile crosses my face, as I think of my children.

"My children... They want to grow up to be heroes, to help people less fortunate or in danger. My eldest girl... just passed her provisional licensing exam," Another cough, and more blood. "She always says that I'm her biggest hero, and at a young age, her leg was damaged in an accident caused by villains, and so many people made so many excuses for the heroes that engaged those villains, but this man didn't. He was ashamed of them, and he's one of the few heroes that she respects and admires. Even so, even if he were someone I knew nothing about, I'd still be standing here. Not only because it's right, but because my children need to know that to my last breath I was the man they've always thought me to be." The Hero Killer steps closer, and I brace myself to try to defend Ingenium once again, but in contrast, he grasps my arms.

"You... Speak like him. Like the one true hero, All Might. I won't fight anymore today." He staggers off then, and I collapse to my knees in relief, at the same time that I hear Ingenium collapse behind me. I manage to dial for help before the blackness takes over.

* * *

**Akira POV**

I'd changed into my street clothes from my bag- Recovery Girl had sent my brace to the support class for some adjustments- apparently, it had caused some pretty bad chafing on my leg. I had tried to stay awake to watch the sports festival, but I was so exhausted I found myself dozing off before it had hardly begun. I'm sure someone will update me, and I know one of the girls is likely to be recording it anyway.

However, around eleven, I'm awoken by someone barging through the door, and the sound of Iida's voice vehemently apologizing to someone outside of it.

"Akira! I'm sorry if I've woken you, but it's urgent. I'll explain on the way, gather your things and come with me!" I blink slowly, but quickly gather my things, and stumble to my feet, forgetting for a moment that my brace is off, and nearly collapsing. Iida is there to catch me, and I give him an embarrassed smile.

"Apologies! I should have taken the fact that you are recovering into consideration, do you need any help?" I point to the wall, where Recovery Girl had left a crutch, as I swing my backpack onto my shoulders.

"I'm not going to be very quick though, my brace needs some work to perfect it for combat and long term wear. What's going on?" Iida pales, face darkening as he hands me the crutch. A small tremble running through his body.

"My mother called me, my brother was involved in an altercation with a villain and was injured. Your father was passing by and saved his life, I don't have any other details at the moment I apologize. I was told that the rest of your family was contacted and my parents are paying for their transport to the Tokyo hospital, and however long they choose to stay as well. I was instructed to escort you there as well. However, the last train to Hosu City, Tokyo for the day leaves in twenty-five minutes." I drop my head, details and worry swimming in my mind.

"Iida... I know it's a lot to ask, but the only way we'd make it there in time with me in this state is if you carried me-" Iida nods vigorously, throwing a hand over chest and bowing deeply.

"I would be honored to do so! Please, let us make haste!" It takes a moment of maneuvering to get me on Iida's back, but we manage, and Iida races off through the halls, using his quirk to his advantage in a situation like this. We make it to the station with little time to spare, and Iida purchases our tickets. The train is larger than the ones we use in town, and the car we're in is sparsely populated. Despite my nerves being on edge, I know it's not likely I'll be able to remain awake.

"Akira?" Jerking a little I turn to Iida.

"What is it?" Iida is rigid, holding himself tensely and with utmost seriousness- fists clenched in his lap and eyes focused intently on the floor.

"I want you to know that my brother spoke very highly of your father, and of your mother. He spoke highly of you as well, he told me often how proud your parents are of you. I don't know for sure what the situation is, but I promise you I'll do my best to help however I can!" I nod, suppressing a yawn- which causes Iida to turn to me quickly, a look of concern on his face.

"Oh! You're probably still very exhausted, Mr. Aizawa had told us you would be out of commission for several days. Please, I know you're very worried, but try to rest, I'll wake you when we get there- or if there's any news at all." I nod, and within minutes I find myself falling asleep.

* * *

Iida wakes me when we reach Tokyo so that I'll be ready when we reach Hosu City. This time, I simply use my brace as we maneuver our way to the cab that's waiting for us. Iida lending me a hand in the areas where the crown is densest. The ride to the hospital is tense, Iida and I both bundles of nerves. Once we're inside, my sister is immediately there, arms around far too tightly, while Iida apologizes and rushes off to find his own family. Pushing my sister away gently I take in her tear-stained face, looking over to the waiting area to see my mother being held by my brother as they both cry. My grandfather and grandmother both looking grim.

"Kaharo, what _happened?"_ My sister wraps her arms around me once again, and between her sobs, I manage to make out one thing. Our father has died. I nearly collapse when it hits me what she's said. I just barely have the presence of mind to tug her over to the couch next to the rest of our family. I don't move for a quite a while, mind blank and numb, as though time has stopped around me.

* * *

**Iida POV**

My brother and I had spoken for as long as he was able, his injuries so severe it was unfathomable. He'd never walk again, but he'd said one last thing to me before the nurses had ushered me out.

"It's not going to be in the news, for obvious reasons, but Jian saved my life. He stood toe to toe against the Hero Killer for just as long as I did, and he did it to save my life. I'm ashamed that I couldn't defend him, it was my job as a hero to protect him, and I failed. He wasn't as lucky as me, he died in surgery not long after mother called you. Please, look after Akira for him, and for me. Do the right thing."

* * *

**Akira POV**

Iida's mother was speaking to mine, and I could make out what she was saying- barely.

"I know it doesn't change anything, and I wish there was more we could do, but Tenya wishes for us to take care of all the expenses from the hospital and for the funeral. We're also arranging for your husband's salary for the project to be paid out despite this. We're in agreeance, of course, your husband saved my son's life. I can't tell you how much that means to us, please let me know if you need anything else." My mother smiled at her gratefully, I know she's likely been thinking about what this would mean for us. We barely make it by on what we have now, without Papa we'll be harder pressed, but with this help... Things will be okay for a while.

At some point, I'm dragged to my feet by my sister, and we go to the hotel. She's still crying, and Kaito has moved on to being like me- lost. We all end up huddled together on the same bed, and mother comes in some time later, stroking Kaharo's hair and singing us the song she and Papa used to sing us when we were upset that they spent so much time away, or frightened of the silly things all children are.

_Just cause I'm leaving, it don't mean I won't be right by your side. When you need me and you can't see me, in the middle of the night, just close your eyes and say a prayer. It's okay I know you're scared. When I'm not here, but I'll always be right there. Even though I'm leaving, I ain't going nowhere._


	23. Chapter 23

**Akira POV**

My brother and sister are devastated, I can see it in their eyes and feel it in my own heart. Yet somehow, they're still moving, still feeling. I feel shattered so thoroughly that it's as though nothing exists at all in the world. Right now we're waiting to see him before he's transported to the funeral home, still without a leg brace I'd relied on my siblings for help trekking through the city. Mama went first, and then Kaito and Kaharo had gone in together, and Grandpa Toro had spent the morning on the phone with Papa's parents. They live back in the states now, but with the help of Ingenium, they're getting to fly out for Papa's funeral. Funeral. Everything is blurred as my siblings exit, and my mother urges me to go in.

He looks smaller than the behemoth of a man I've grown up seeing him as, lying there on sterile white sheets. His tattoos peek out from underneath the edges of the hospital gown, and I reach out with my quirk, tugging them from his skin on instinct- the way he'd often let me do as a small child for practice. Except for this time, I know it's going to be a permanent transfer. The ink in tattoos is different somehow, the longer a person has it, the more like them it seems to become. These tattoos are all older than I am, and calling to them with my quirk brings over me the same feeling that hugging my father often did. I feel safe, warm, and so very loved. In the brief moments it takes to transfer them onto my own skin, I feel as though everything is going to be just fine. However, once they're in place, my quirk no longer actively holding them, the feeling vanishes. When I'm finally ushered out of the room, I realize, the emptiness I'm feeling is far more crushing than I thought.

In the days that follow, my mind is a blur, the funeral comes and goes, done in traditional American style per his wishes- a storm preventing my father's parents from making it in time. My friends rode the train over, and many of my father's work friends came- though many were confused by the customs. Iida had gone back to school as soon as he was able, but I missed a week to deal with everything. Iida came back to escort me home so I can use the weekend to catch up on school work, and my mother will be staying a few more weeks in town with my siblings to square away everything with Ingenium's agency. In two days, we'll both go back to school, and life will... Return to normal. Whatever that's meant to be.

* * *

**Aizawa** **POV**

It was all over the news, how Ingenium had nearly been killed by the Hero Killer, and a civilian was 'caught in the crossfire'. Crippled for life now, he'd likely never go back to being a pro-hero with how severe his injuries are. However, what was being kept off the press was the real reason he'd survived. I'd been able to see the footage from Ingenium's suit, the part of it that they were pretending doesn't exist. I'd never gotten the chance to meet the man in person, but the small amount of time I could see him on the camera, I knew precisely where Akira got her perseverance from. This week has been nothing but curbing questions from my students about Akira's whereabouts, but it's not my business to share these things. I can only hope she feels close enough to some of her classmates to let them lend her an ear.

* * *

**Akira POV**

It's five o'clock on Saturday before I realize I've accomplished nothing before the weight of reality comes crashing down around me. So many things I should be doing, from school work to reassessing the finances, laundry needs to be done, I need to dig my old leg brace out of the closet so I can get to school, I need... Digging through my bag I find it, the crumpled card with Kirishima's number on it. Stumbling over to the house phone, I dial his number through the tears that are brimming for the first time since all of this has happened. It takes a few rings, but he answers.

"Yo! Kirishima here, who's it?" Hearing his voice brings the barest hint of a smile to my face, but my words likely still sound a little hiccupy- broken up.

"Hey... It's uh- uh Akira."

"Akira! Oh my god, how are you? We really missed you this week!"

"Uh... actually, not great Kirishima. I um... I- you know how you said you'd help me with school work?"

"Yeah! Anytime, I'm having a hard time passing stuff without your help anyway, I could come over or we could meet up?" Sniffling a little, I run the debate over in my head rapidly- is it okay for him to come here? Am I okay with that? Is it a good idea right now?

"Uhm.. Yeah, and... you know, anybody that wants can come, I know there's a class group chat from Jirou. I'm sure that a lot of them have been worried, just... my house is kinda small so make sure they know that it might be crowded."

"That's a great idea, we've all been crazy worried actually! Especially after everything with Iida, let me grab a pen and I'll get your address!" I rattle off my address once he gives me the go-ahead, making sure he knows it's a landline if he needs to get ahold of me again.

"Sounds great, and hey- since there might be a couple of people I'll see if people can bring some snacks and stuff- we can make a whole thing of it if that's okay with you, of course, it's not often the class thinks to get together for anything outside of school."

"That's fine, I'll see you in a while then I guess."

"Yeah! It'll be great."

* * *

It's a lot sooner than I thought it'd be when I hear a knock, using just my crutch I make my way to the door and swing it open- to reveal Bakugo with his backpack and what looks like a twelve-pack of spicy cherry soda. He's got his usual angry look on, but I see right through it to the concern that's hiding underneath, and before I can stop myself- I throw my arms around him. His shock is palpable, but he just gently sets down the soda and awkwardly pats my back.

"The fuck is this Akira? I don't really do hugs and shit." I nearly fall as I jump backward, a firm grip on my arm all that keeps me from tumbling down. I wipe my eyes, hoping he doesn't notice the tears.

"S-sorry. It's uh- it's been a r-rough week." I ignore the twitch in his eyebrow at my stutter and gasp when I'm pulled into a more solid hug. And I feel secure-for a few precious moments in time at least.

"Just fucking say that then dweeb, fuck's sake. You and shitty hair both act like I read minds." A tiny laugh escapes me, despite the sadness I feel inside.

"I'm very glad you can't. Honestly." Bakugo snorts and separates himself from me, giving me a good once over.

"You look like shit, are you gonna tell me why the fuck you've been MIA for so long?" I look down at the ground, fighting the sobs that want to come up.

"Uh... Do you want to come in? We've been in the doorway for awhile." Rolling his eyes Bakugo shoves past me- much more gently than usual, and walks down the hall.

"Bought damn time, thought I was gonna have to invite myself in. Now, what's up with you?" He finds the kitchen easily, for obvious reasons, and sets the sodas on the small table before making his way to the couch. It takes me a few moments, but I sit next to him.

"We should wait till everyone that's coming is here... I really only want to talk about it once today, I'm not sure I can handle any more than that." Bakugo nods slowly.

"Fine, I'll fucking wait. Where the hell is your brace by the way? Don't you like need that fucking thing?" I shrug.

"The new one needed repairs and adjustments, the old one is in the closet, but I just haven't dug it out yet. I don't really need it around the house so much." He nods, and without another word throws an arm around my shoulder, crosses his legs the way he does when he antagonizes Iida, and gives me a side-eye.

"So, did you watch the sports festival?" I shake my head.

"No, I haven't had the chance to yet, why?" Bakugo blushes and looks away.

"It's not that great, you wouldn't want to watch it anyway."

"If you didn't win-"

"Of course I fucking won! Why the hell wouldn't I?" Bakugo and I dissolve into light conversation (or banter if you prefer) until we hear the next knock. Before I can try to get up, Bakugo is going to answer the door, and of course he greets everyone in a typical Bakugo fashion.

"Sup extras, shitty hair, get your asses inside already. And close the door behind you." Bakugo returns, with a line behind him consisting of Kirishima, Midoriya, Mina, Shouji, and Tsuyu. Kirishima gives me a big smile and a sheepish look.

"Sorry I took so long! Getting everybody organized and making sure they knew where to go was tricky, mostly because I'm not very good at it." I smile back.

"It's fine, you guys can just set everything in the kitchen, you can steal those chairs for in here if you want too, as you can see there's not much space here. I think there's one or two folding chairs in the closet as well if anyone wants them." Midoriya nods, and goes to grab the chairs from the open doored closet. Shouji simply takes a seat on the floor, the same way he did when he used to follow Maiko over. Tsuyu follows suit after setting her things next to Bakugo's on the table.

"It's good to see you're okay Akira, we were all worried after we didn't see you for so long."

"I know, I'll explain things in a bit hopefully. Kirishima, is anyone else coming?" He nods.

"Yeah, surprising actually. Jirou, Kaminari, Shouto, Momo, Tokoyami, and Uraraka. No one else was able to make it on such short notice, but I'm honestly surprised so many people are coming on a weekend at that! Of course, you've been so great to everyone that we all want to make sure you're okay I'm sure. Iida said he already knew what the situation was and he's visiting his family, Ojiro is out of town, Hagakure is sick, Mineta was... not invited, and then everyone else probably is busy because they didn't respond at all. Those six said they were gonna meet at train station that comes here so they should be here at the same time."

I nod, hopefully, I can get this all out- these guys are my classmates- my friends a lot of them, and they need to know that... I might not be me for a while. Even now, as I try to smile and put them at ease- it feels like the sorrow is eating a hole through my chest- ready to rend me limb from limb if I continue to ignore it. It's as though breathing is too much for me as if the world knows that the most important person to me if gone- and so it's pressing down harder. Trying to see when I'll finally break.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bakugo** **POV**

Seeing Akira had been a relief, her dumb ass had been MIA for over a week now. Her hugging me had not been expected, and it was weird as fuck. No one ever really hugs me, in my family, we show affection by yelling. At least, my mom and I do. However, after looking her over once, I couldn't even bring myself to remind her to talk normally. Instead, I fucking hugged her, but I swear to god if she tells anyone about this...

* * *

**Akira POV**

It had taken a while for everyone else to show up, and in the meantime, snacks had made their way around and people had pulled out homework. Kirishima was crammed on one side of me, Bakugo on the other, their playful banter and jostling doing little to lift my spirits. Tsuyu and Shouji were still seated comfortably on the floor, while Mina and Midoriya had opted for the chairs. It'd been easy to start making my way through the homework that had accumulated with their help, and while playing referee for Midoriya and Bakugo wasn't ideal- it was at least something... Normal.

When the others finally arrive, it takes some time for everyone to get settled. Shouto takes a spot on the floor, Momo makes herself a pillow and kneels next to him with her thermos of tea. Kaminari perches on the edge of the couch, Tokoyami lets Uraraka sit next to Midoriya, and grabs the remaining chairs in the kitchen for himself and Jirou. It's cramped, more cramped than I thought they'd all be okay with- I honestly can't remember there ever being this many people in the house.

"It's good to see you are well Akira, classes were much louder in your absence. Courtesy of Bakugo of course." Bakugo growls.

"Shut your trap Icy-Hot! Or I'll blow your fucking head off-" I push Bakugo's hands down and give him my best-disappointed look.

"There's really no space in here to set off explosions. Also, my house, my rules. No quirks." Growling he leans back into the couch and settles for glaring at the room.

"Akira, you said you had something to tell us about why you were gone, right?" Damn it, Midoriya, this is why Bakugo yells at you so much. Learn to read a person.

"Yeah... I did. I uh... I guess we s-should get that over with." Jirou leans forward in her seat, giving me a strange look.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. No one here is going to make you or anything." I shake my head, hands clenched into fists.

"I-I think it's better if... If I ju-just get it over with." A firm hand grasps my shoulder and shocked I turn to look at a serious-faced Bakugo.

"Hey, headphone chick is right. If it's not something you want to talk about, don't fucking talk about it. Right shitty hair?"

"Yeah, it's not really our business anyway- unless you make it our business of course." I nod, dropping my eyes to my lap once again. It's hard to breathe again, my chest is tight, and I'm fighting back those tears that have yet to fall. My stutter doesn't even register to me as I let the words pour out, fighting not to choke on a sob.

"It's important for the class to know, I think. A lot of you have been very kind to me and made time to help me this semester, though I've never been able to do things with any of you outside of school before now. You've all been helpful in making the adjustment to a real school for the first time, been better classmates and friends than I ever would have hoped for at the start of this year. We've already been through so much together in a very short time. This is something that might affect the way I act, in classes, in combat training, and in every other aspect of my life for the foreseeable future. As my classmates and my friends, I'd hate for you to be concerned and not know why I'm acting differently. And so it's something that I must talk about. I'm sure that you all heard what happened to Iida's brother, Ingenium, by now. I'm also sure you've heard about the civilian that was caught in the crossfire that day. That civilian was my father. The was the bravest and the strongest man I ever knew and- and now he's gone. Because he always had to step in and help those in harm's way, no matter the cost to himself. There's never been anyone who I looked up to so much as my father, he has always been- and always will be, my biggest hero. Not in a million years could anyone else come close- not even a pro-hero. But now, he's gone, and I don't what to do." Kirishima's arm wraps around me, Bakugo's hand still on my shoulder, the entire room silent for several long moments as I shove away at the tears that I don't want to let go here in front of everyone. After a while, a soft voice speaks up.

"I am sincerely sorry for your loss, your father was a good man, a staple in this community. Maiko had already informed me of this and gave me this to bring you. It's a photo book of pictures through out the years, a few are animated by someone's quirk, and everyone wrote down some things about him with whatever pictures that they shared. Your father was an admired man, and all those who knew him will remember him fondly." Shouji held out the plain black book.

"Thank you Shouji."

* * *

**Kirishima POV**

When I had arrived at Akira's house, all of the things I knew about her suddenly made a lot more sense. The way Bakugo always shoved a tray of food at her during lunch, how she jittered a little nervously when asked about her family, and the exhaustion that always seemed to pour off of her. I'd seen the handwritten schedules pinned to the fridge, and the one with her name on it barely had any empty space on it, every line was filled with work, school, or training.

When I finally took a moment to look at her properly, I saw something I'd never seen before. Sure, the exhaustion was there stronger than ever, but there was an air of defeat hanging around her like a cloud. Hearing what happened to her father, listening to her choke back sobs, was gut-wrenching. This was a girl that approached life happily but seriously, with some kind of smile or kind look always upon her face. I'd seen her nervous before, but even then, there was always that little bit of a smile shining through. She never showed fear, anger, sadness, or frustration in school.

When I wrap my arms around her, she still doesn't let go of it all. I see them there, at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. But true to character, there's a pained smile on her face as she speaks, and not a single tear falls. The room stands in silence for some time, then slowly stories are told.

* * *

**Akira POV**

After giving me the book, Shouji slowly began recounting a story about the first time he met my father, and me.

"Do you remember that block party when we were little, the one we met at? You were about three maybe four-and I had just turned five, there are so many pictures from it I always find myself remembering it. You were tucked away from everyone, and none of the other kids would go near you, and none of them would go near me either. They all thought I was so scary, I was so upset, but your dad came over and gave me some of those popper things. You know, the ones that explode with a little bang and flash of light when you throw them on the ground? He pointed you out to me and said you'd play with me if I didn't try to talk to you. You had a shiny rock in front of you, and a pile of other rocks, and you kept wandering off to grab new ones from nearby. It took a while, my dad came over to talk to yours and practically shoved me at you. I didn't say anything just like he'd told me, but I sat down a little ways away from you, and you just looked up and smiled. Didn't say a word to me, but I held one of the poppers out to you and you took it. It took a while to get you to throw it, but when you did- I've never seen anyone look at anything with that much excitement. Our parents were nearby, and you were practically jumping for excitement, you looked at your dad and just said 'Splosion!' he was so shocked, apparently, that was the first time you'd ever talked, which I didn't know until I was older. Then you, very seriously, picked up your shiny rock and gave it to me, and when you did-" I giggled a little.

"I told you its name and sat back down, you gave me some more poppers, and then licked the rock I gave you." Kaminari roared with laughter.

"Dude! You licked a rock, that's totally gross! But like, why did you lick the rock?" Shouji shrugged.

"Who knows, I'm a very sensory person, and I was a child. Children often do strange things." Nearly everyone was in fits of giggling at the thought of the stoic Shouji licking a rock, and conversation easily flowed into other ridiculous stories from childhood.

"That's crazy though, totally unlike you Shouji! I remember this one time, when I was like six maybe, there was this huge parade downtown on my birthday for something. My parents convinced me the parade was for my birthday too. I was so upset when I found out it wasn't that like- I melted the couch! Mom has tons of pictures of it, and to this day I'm not allowed in the living room if I'm in a bad mood! Which is crazy, I have much better control of my quirk now." Mina giggled and she gestured wildly, no doubt thinking about what the pictures of her melted couch look like. I can imagine it too- a tiny Mina sitting angrily on a melting couch.

Stories make it around the room, Kirishima started to collect rocks before he got his quirk, and afterward, he kept doing it, and his parents still tease him about it. Jirou's dad forgot her birthday once when she was five, and her mom has not let him live it down to this day- because for weeks after it she went around stabbing stuff in their house with her earphone jacks, which of course is even worse than using a marker on the walls. Midoriya- to Bakugo's chagrin tells about the Bakugo-squad and the time he fell into the river- but to my surprise, Bakugo keeps mostly quiet, hand still on my shoulder. He does, however, insist that Midoriya's story counts for the both of them. Kaminari tells us about how after he got his quirk his mom had to re-baby proof the house because he kept sticking metal objects into the outlets. Tsuyu tells us about how her parents always took her to the river as a kid to play, even though neither of them like being outside all that much. Shouto gives a very very brief story on how he liked to watch hero programs with his mother when he was little. Momo gives a wonderfully eloquent story about a trip she took as a child, downplaying it the way she always seems to do- the line between humbleness and low self-esteem runs tight for her. Tokoyami tells a surprisingly open story about how he was very frightened of the dark as a child, even before dark shadow first emerged, and so his father took him to the store and bought him a 'magic' night light, and even though he doesn't use it anymore he's kept it as a memento. Uraraka recounts some stories from her father's construction business, which catches my attention, I remember hearing that her parents business is struggling, but I hadn't heard that is was construction.

Kirishima nudges me gently, "Do you have something Akira?" I smile and nod, fond memories are still painful- but fond nonetheless.

"I suppose. When I was a kid I went to construction sites with my dad a lot, especially if my siblings were sick or I was having a bad day. His boss always let me copy blueprints and play in the office while my dad worked. My dad or his friends would stop in randomly, giving me treats or just checking on me. One day, they took me outside, they were about to demolish a building and thought I might think it was fun. I was probably about seven. My dad propped me up on his shoulders, I remember feeling so tall that I could touch the sky, and he told me just to watch. Everything lit up, and the building came down so controlled and so practiced that it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. After that I got to stay outside the rest of the day, wearing a tiny hardhat they got just for me, and sitting next to different drivers in different machines as they cleaned everything up. I always miss those days, once my leg was injured I couldn't go out on the sites anymore, I had to stay in the office."


	25. Chapter 25

**Akira POV**

Everyone had slowly filed out that night, with me standing by the door. Hugs were exchanged, an awkward shoulder pat from Shouto and Kirishima tried to hang back to be the last one but Bakugo glared at him until he too said good night. He just stood there staring at the now-closed door for a few minutes, not saying anything, until finally he sighed and looked at me.

"You know, I know we've touched on it a couple of times, but I guess... I never really thought about what your life was like. I never really think about what anyone else's life is like, but I know you do. Cause sometimes when you think I'm not paying attention to you, you'll start talking about our classmates, assessing quirks and personality traits the same way Deku does. It's the one time you sound really happy and content, not serious or stressed or nervous. Frankly, I think you're better and less annoying than him when it comes to that shit because you seem to know when it is and is not appropriate to act on what you're thinking, unlike that dweeb. So, I guess... I don't fucking know what I'm trying to say, but you can talk to me whenever. I know shitty hair is probably a better option but-" Laughing, I throw my arms around Bakugo, he doesn't shove me away this time.

"Thinking of others... That's part of becoming a good hero, or even just a really good person. My dad... He always thought of others first, and himself last. My mother's a nurse, so she's the same way. It's just... The only thing I know. You should give it a try sometime." The tears come back again, but this time, I let them come. It's just Bakugo, and he wouldn't still be in my house if he didn't care.

"Well fuck, I'm shitty at feelings and I do pay attention to other people I just... Don't think about it. If that makes any fucking sense. And guess what? Maybe your dumb ass should start thinking about yourself for once. It's not just about other people, it's not your responsibility to take care of everyone. You need to take a serious look at how much time you spend doing things that are just draining the life out of you, and tone it back. It can't be fucking good for you. How much sleep do you get a night? How often do you take time to do something that's not for school or work? Not enough, I saw your god damn schedule on the fridge dipshit." A small sob wracks my shoulders, and Bakugo is rubbing very gentle circles between my shoulder blades.

"I know, my mom is supposed to call me tonight with some details about the financial stuff that goes with my dad's passing. Once that's settled... Maybe I'll be able to have time for myself, but who knows." Grunting Bakugo nods, and just lets me continue sobbing into his chest until I can't anymore.

As he leaves, I wave goodbye, "See you tomorrow, Katsuki."

* * *

By the time Bakugo left, it was nearly nine, but mom didn't call until a few minutes before eleven. She gave me the details on what Ingenium and his parents had ended up insisting on, what the construction company was required to pay from his life insurance and other things, and a few other semantics.

It was a substantial amount all things considered, but we technically support two households, Grandpa Toro gets some donations from parents in the neighborhood, but he just can't do heavy labor anymore, but nothing else will hire him despite his degree. Without having to pay for dad's medications, expenses will be a little more manageable, but not by much- because realistically we have to ration the settlement money for as long as we can. I'll have to keep working weekend shifts at the hotel, but I think I can afford to stop picking up so many night shifts there- maybe I can get a work-study or an internship a couple of days a week after school? I'm shaken out of my train of thought when the phone rings. I pick it up cautiously.

"Eubank-Toro residence, with whom am I speaking?" A chipper little voice comes over the speaker.

"Miss Akira! It's Principal Nezu, I know it's quite late, I wasn't entirely sure you would answer, but I'm simply calling to inquire as to whether or not you'll be returning to school this week? I know you've been through quite the ordeal, and I want to make sure you feel you've had enough time to recover. If you don't feel ready I can simply send someone to get the school work that you've finished."

"Oh- um...Yes. I had planned on returning to school tomorrow. Though I apologize in advance if I'm tardy, I'll be using my old brace and I have to stop by my grandfather's house in advance to remind him that his license renewal is coming up."

"License re- Oh yes! Your grandfather is licensed to teach and to train quirk users, the same degrees the teacher's here at the school are required to have if I'm recalling properly. It's a private tutoring agency he runs, correct?"

"Oh well... It's uh, mostly a non-profit for the area. Some parents make donations to help out, but that's it. Why?"

"Oh, no real reason, I've spoken to him a few times in regards to you and your friend that joined us during your absence. Perhaps I'll speak to him about offering a few classes after school, if he's done so well with those of you that just took the provisional exam, I'm sure he would have something beneficial for our students to learn. However, I will contact him personally about this. Anywho, get some rest dear! I'll inform Professor Aizawa to excuse your tardiness should the issue arise."

"Thank you, have a good night Principal Nezu."

* * *

**Professor Aizawa POV**

By the time Akira walked in, homeroom was nearly over. The girl looked like she hadn't slept properly in weeks- even more so than usual. Her old brace was strapped on, though it looked like it had been haphazardly thrown on. Before she could even sit, I was dismissing the class.

"Akira, stay back." Everyone else filed out, and I motioned for her to come to my desk.

"Uhm... Here's all of my missing work for your classes." I take the stack from her and set it to the side.

"Listen, I know you're going through a hard time now- and I won't pretend to understand how you feel. However, if you need to talk you can approach me or any of the teachers at any time. Your classmates also seem to suddenly all be aware of what happened, it's good that you feel comfortable enough to share with them- so just remember that they too are a resource. On another note, you should know that we'll be doing internships- you will do an internship as well if you feel you're up to it. However, you will have the privileges of a work-study student since you already have your provisional. If it goes well, you may be offered a permanent work-study with that hero, or you can apply to other hero agencies for a work-study so long as you run them by me or Principal Nezu first. Everyone else has already chosen, they were technically due this past Friday, and they do begin next Monday. All things considered, you're in no way expected to participate in this since you could simply wait a few weeks until you feel ready and then begin a work-study instead. Here's a list of the offices still accepting students, contact information is on there if you'd like to contact them personally." The only reason she can even still choose is because of the extenuating circumstances.

"Thank you, um... If I need to choose by tomorrow, how would I contact them today?" I sigh.

"Well, if you'd like during lunch or free hour you can come to the teacher's lounge and use the phone there. I'll let the other teacher's know. Now, go get your other brace from the support class, and remember, you don't have to do this if you don't feel ready."

* * *

**Akira POV**

When I staggered into the support classroom, Mei Hatsume immediately enveloped me in a hug.

"AKIRA! You've finally come to pick up our little baby! Come, I've made lots of adjustments. Just sit on the table here!" I give Mei a look.

"Mei, I'm not trying to get up on that table." Mei rolls her eyes and leads me over to the table where the brace is sitting and then literally gives me a small heart attack when she grabs my hips and lifts me onto the table.

"There! Easy as pie, now let's get this old thing off." Mei easily unclasps and removes my brace, which is awkward for me considering the places some of the clasps are, but after the last time I was in here- I know better than to try and argue. The other brace slips on easily, mechanisms clicking to place, and Mei begins rambling about the new features.

"The old version was really just a more comfortable version of the old one, which also relieved pressure off your hip. This new one is made from a special ink fiber and metal compound I designed. It might be harder to move in at first, but you should be able to take it off and on with your quirk with practice. As well as walk and move quite normally! That also means that it doubles as emergency weaponry! I also took the liberty of borrowing the rest of you hero costume and making some updates to it as well. It's totally more awesome now, I double the ink well capacities, and remade everything out of the special ink fiber I made and the metal compound too! It's my best baby yet, so, what do you think?" I smile at her softly, laughing just a little.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing then. I can already sense this brace a little bit, but it is different. Somewhere between being ink or dye, and not being either of them. It will definitely take practice like you said, but once I figure it out- it'll be a whole new perspective!" Mei claps her hands excitedly and then looks around the empty room with a conspiratorial look on her face.

"Did you watch the sports festival? Some of my other babies really got a chance to shine!"

"I didn't... I'm sorry, I'm sure they were amazing, but I had... other things to attend to." Mei nods slowly, switching gears.

"That's fine, you can always watch later. I overheard some of your classmates updating each other this morning. I'm sorry to hear what happened."

"Thank you Mei." She nudges my shoulder with a grin.

"Yeah! I just hope you know we're all here for you! You've been great telling the support class students how they can use their quirks to help with their work, and you're always happy to listen to project ideas so it's no problem to look out for you and help you out if you need it!" I nudge her back and giggle a little.

"Well, could you walk me to my next class? Then you can see how this new brace works, and make sure I'm ready to try and use it."

* * *

It turns out, that this new brace is a whole lot harder to walk in than I thought it'd be. I end up getting Mei to help me to Nezu's office and getting permission to spend the morning learning how to walk in it. He graciously offers to let Mei come with since she designed the brace. With Mei's intense nature, I know that I'm in for an incredibly interesting morning.


	26. Chapter 26

**So... Who do you ship Akira with? Just curious.**

* * *

**Akira POV**

I'd learned four fundamental truths in the training room this morning as Mei helped me learn to use my brace. Which overall, it was going terribly no matter what I tried.

1\. Mei Hatsume has zero concept of acceptable personal boundaries, and despite coming from a very physically affectionate family myself, at times it can be... a bit awkward.

2\. There is a distinct possibility I am developing a crush on Mei Hatsume, which is not ideal considering I thought I had a crush on... Well, someone.

The final truths I learned was both shocking and confusing and happened when Katsuki and Kirishima walked in on Mei standing dead in front of me in a position that to outsiders... Very likely looks highly compromising.

3\. Katsuki Bakugo gets upset, but not in an explosive manner. His jaw locks the way it does when he's seething with anger, he makes that face he makes when he's about to almost growl at someone but no sound comes out. And then he just turns and walks away. Muttering to himself about whatever it is that's bothering him.

4\. Eijiro Kirishima can turn just as red as his hair and will stutter incomprehensibly when presented with visually confusing information.

Kirishima's confusion resulted in Bakugo whipping back around to grab him by the back of the shirt and drag him off. Mei gave me a confused look.

"What was that about?" I laugh a little and very pointedly look down and back up.

"Look at how we're standing..." She does so and blushes a little, but gives me one of her sly smirks.

"Well, if I don't stand like this you'll fall again... Which is adorable because you keep pouting about it but-"

"I am not pouting about it."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are, you really are. Like a little kid who can't get the hang of riding a bike."

"For your information, I have never even been on a bike." Mei's eyes get wide and she looks absolutely gobsmacked by that piece of information.

"What? How is that possible? That's like... Never trying ice cream or learning to curl your hair! It's a fundamental experience."

"What about people with lactose allergies? Or people with naturally curly hair? Or-" She claps her hand over my mouth.

"Don't question it, after you learn to walk I am so teaching you to ride a bicycle. It's just so much fun!" I nod and remove her hand from my face.

"Fine, but I have to learn to walk first. Which means..."

"Right! Right... Alright, when I step back... You step forward..." It's slow going, and frustrating, but by the time the school day was over, I could walk on my own. Kind of. Sort of. Well, honestly I'd just stopped falling over every time I tried to take a step. Which still counts as a win, even though it means that I have to use my crutch again.

* * *

Mei insists on escorting me to the station, where Shouji is waiting for me. Which is unusual, but nice all things considered. Mei waves to me as she leaves me with Shouji, who helps find a seat. We sit in companionable silence, other than me borrowing his phone for a brief period of time to get some information off of it, and he breaks it softly as we disembark at the station, ready to head our separate ways.

"Here, this is for you." He pushes a small box into my hands and walks away before I can say anything. It's a long walk home today, so many people stop me to talk about my father. My smile is plastered on bright as I talk with them, listening to stories and receiving condolences. When I reach home I resist the urge to collapse against the door frame and try to decide if I want to call a meeting with the girls. I feel guilty for not doing so, it feels a lot like I've been neglecting our friendships since I began at UA. But I have so many other calls to make right now. So many other people depending on me. So many things to think about. So it'll have to wait... They'll understand.

I settle on the couch, notebook in my lap, phone pulled over to me. The first call I make is to my father's construction agency, Mr. Ra's secretary tries to take a message. But I insist on holding until he's ready to speak to me. Which doesn't take as long as she seemed to think it would have.

"Akira! Dear girl, I hope you're doing alright in these times. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"It's a business call, sir."

"Oh? I believe all matters regarding dear Jian have been settled, but I'm absolutely willing to hear whatever business it is regardless. You're practically family after all."

"Oh no sir, it's not regarding my father. Though I appreciate the sentiment, you were a dear friend to my father, he a lot of respect for you as a man and as a businessman. Which is why I'm reaching out to you today. I understand there's a bit of a production deficit with the loss of my father and his management skills, some workers leaving your employment in light of his death." Mr. Ra becomes more serious now, hearing the professional tone I present much more clearly now.

"And by what means did you come by this information?"

"That's quite unimportant, much like my father I know many people. Many people with many different skills. Which is why I'm calling to give you the possible solution to your production issues, and any employee losses you may continue to suffer."

"This solution, how did you come to the conclusion it will suit my business needs?"

"It's exactly the decision I know my father would have made."

"What decision is that?"

"Are you familiar with the name Uraraka?"

"Perhaps I am. A small construction company based in the Mie Prefecture, correct?"

"That is precisely correct sir."

"And in what way are they the solution to my problems?"

"Their employee numbers match what have lost so far, bar a few extras. The owner is a man with much experience, can lead his own team with minimal supervision on your part. Subcontract smaller jobs to them, jobs your men aren't suited for. That they aren't willing to do. The jobs my father always did for you. They'll take them gladly."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Did my father ever present you with an option he wasn't a hundred percent certain of?"

"Of course not."

"And who do you think taught me to solve problems such as this?"

"I'm still not sure I have much faith in this solution."

"It's what my father would have told you to do, what he would have wanted you to do."

"Yes, but what is your opinion?" That stops me dead, that's not really how I think of things. It's always 'what would my father do?' 'My mother?' 'Grandpa Toro?'

"I... Well, sir, I think we both know that in this situation- opinion isn't what matters. Fact is. The fact of the matter is, not only do you need help but so does this company. They're small as you said. You'll survive this hiccup, but they're in a tough spot right now. They have been for some time. You see, the man who owns the company, his daughter is a friend of mine now. She goes to UA with me, a brilliant girl. Strong. Vibrant. Determined. And she's determined because she wants to help her family. It'll be a long time yet before she can do that, she'll make a great pro someday- but that day's not here yet. The day that is here though, is the day that I can help them. I can't tell you to make that phone call or to refer jobs you are too busy for to his company. I can only ask, and only hope, that you are the man that my father always believed you to be. A man of honor, and a man who believes in those that most no longer hold out hope for. Like this company, sinking faster than a ship with a hole blasted in the hull, but you are a man with the means to offer a lifeboat- a new boat if you really wished to. The question is, will you offer it? Or will you allow your fellow man to drown?" Silence drifts over the line for a few seconds, and then he chuckles.

"Exactly like your father, I hear your voice and it's like he's echoing in the background sometimes. It's odd, as you get older I hear it more. When you were small, you almost never spoke. Stuttered, even with speech therapy you had a hard time. But now, so grown up, Anne, my wife, would have been proud to see how well you grew up. You sound like her sometimes too, reminding me not to just be a good boss- but a good man. She paid for your speech therapy you know? Insisted on it, no matter how much your father protested. Loved you like her own child, maybe you reminded her of our daughter... I don't know, I'm not strong enough of a man to try and remember my little girl most days. I doubt you remember her... You were so little when she took that fall. Your father always said... Well, that's unimportant, and you'll have to excuse my unprofessionalism. Your father had that effect on me too. I'll make that call today, refer what I can if he refuses a partnership. You have my word. Was there anything else?"

"No, sir... No other business. And thank you, it will mean a lot to me and to them as well I'm sure. But sir... I do remember Anne. The first portrait I ever drew was of a picture of her holding your daughter. That one you kept on your desk until the fire. I still have it... If you'd like it, sir?"

"I- well yes I would very much. I miss them both so terribly, it's getting lonely as I get older. Your father was like a son to me... I had... Well planned to offer him the position as my right hand this year, as I've no other family left. A few distant relatives long forgotten perhaps, but I'd thought someday he would take my place at the helm. That'd have been something to see, it'd have shown a lot of people what people like him are capable of. So many people doubted him in so many ways, though he never seemed fazed. Never wavered in his convictions. Always smiling. Never giving people a chance to question that if nothing else he cared."

"I'll send it with Shouji's father for you, sir. I hadn't known that I'm sure he would have been honored. He wasn't fazed sir no, he believed that we are not defined by people's perception of us, but rather we are defined by our reaction to their perception of us. That if you can smile through struggle, then when things are truly at their worst you'll be just fine. He was wise that way." A soft sigh comes over the line.

"That he was, the wisest man I ever had the honor of meeting. The kindest, bravest, most honest... Well, the all-around greatest man I ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Thank you, sir. But Mr. Ra, I do have... Well, I have one question for you, you mentioned something earlier."

"Ask anything you like dear."

"It was about Anne, and something my father used to say? About her accident I presume? No one ever told me what happened that day."

"Oh... I suppose I should tell you. Anne was always out on the site, more so after our daughter passed. One day, she climbed up to adjust the rigging on one of the chemical tanks we had suspended while we were working. She took two of the younger guys up with her, trying to teach them how to do it. Your father was a few levels down, forgive me- I've no idea what he was working on that day. He wasn't even supposed to be there that day. Something happened, the rigging slipped, or something snapped, no one's ever given me a straight answer. But an explosion was imminent, no way for the three of them to get down without the help of your father a few levels down. Anne was stuck, she told him to save the boys instead of her, there was no way he was going to get all three of them out. He got the boys down, and went back up for her, everyone told him not to. Pros were arriving when the explosion happened, but he was already falling backward. He always said 'My greatest failure will always be that I didn't save her sir, I tried, but your wife was a better person than I am.' Meant a lot coming from him, he said she'd tried to get him to leave when he came back up. Then shoved him a few moments before the blast. I never told him this, but Anne's quirk... Three minutes before someone was meant to die, she would know it. Sometimes she could change it... Sometimes she couldn't. Like with our daughter. I think she saw them both die up there that day, maybe all four, and just decided that she'd be the only one to go."

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to-"

"No dear, it's alright. I've got calls to make though, but you ring me anytime you need me, alright?"

"I will, sir. And you can call me anytime as well. Have a good evening."

"You as well." The line goes dead and I resist the urge to drop the phone. There are other calls to make, I glance over at the small box on the couch, sitting on top of the photo album, but then back at my notebook to dial the next number.

* * *

"It's Ochako! Who's this?" I bite my fingernail a little nervously.

"Ochako, it's Akira. I got your number from Shouji. I hope that's alright."

"Of course it is! What's up?"

"I was wondering, are you home at the moment?"

"Well yeah, I'm getting ready to have a game night with my parents, why?"

"Could I possibly speak to your father, it's a business matter?"

"Uh... Sure? I guess I'll bring him the phone." There's some shuffling and garbled conversation in the background. Then a deeper more hardened voice comes over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir, my name's Akira. I go to school with your daughter."

"Yes. She mentioned that."

"My father, he worked for Ra construction. He's worked for them for a long time, but an even longer time ago he worked for you, sir."

"Alright, well what's his name?"

"Jian John Eubank, her was quirkless. You'd probably remember that more easily."

"That does sound familiar, what's this call regarding exactly?"

"Well sir, this is going to sound odd. But he passed recently, and it's complicated, but Mr. Ra- the owner of Ra Construction is going to be calling to offer you a partnership with his company. It might sound strange, but I swear I am not joking."

"Why would his company offer me a partnership?"

"I suggested it to him sir, my father passed recently, and it left them with a bit of an opening."

"You suggested it to him? I must say that if you're serious I'm grateful, but why?"

"Because... It was what my father would have done. I didn't know until I spoke to my mother last night that he used to work for your company. You were the first person to hire him here in Japan. You opened a lot of doors for him here, helped him make something of himself, though it wasn't easy. My mother said... He always meant to thank you, more than just with words, if he ever had the means. He no longer has the means of course, but I thought perhaps- I could thank you in his place."

"I don't know what to say, I barely remember the man."

"That's quite alright, sir, it was a long time ago. But my father was a man of honor, always paid his debts. I'm just tying up his loose ends for him now that he's gone."

"Well thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, sir, but you're welcome. You have a good game night with Ochako."

"I will, and I'll be expecting Mr. Ra's call."

"As you should, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Another click of finality. Another loose end tied. Two calls in and I already think I need a break.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Flashback: When Akira met Tikara**_

_"Freak!" "Villain!" "Baby!" "Go off yourself!"_

_Nine year-old Akira had been trekking through the small 'park' in their neighborhood, trying to corral her siblings, when the shouted taunts caught her attention. Another girl was there, being shoved around by some older children. Tears streaked face, but before she could think to do anything, the girl lost control of her quirk. A black almost mist-like energy lashed out, shoving away the older children. Who immediately panicked and ran away, leaving the younger girl sitting on the ground and crying. Where she pulled her knees up to her chest, still surrounded by a hazy cloud. Akira yelled for her siblings to stay nearby and slowly approached, standing a few feet in front of the girl._

_"A-are you alright?" The girl yelled out, still crying, and with her yell, the energy around her flared._

_"GO AWAY!" Akira's own quirk flared, ink shielding her from the brunt of the force from the mist._

_"A-are you sure? Your... Your knee's bleeding." The other girl shakes her head, a completely incomprehensible response in this situation, but says nothing._

_"I'm A-akira. Do... you wanna play with us?"_

_"Why would you wanna play with me? I'm dangerous. I hurt people."_

_"I'm not hurt." No response follows that assertion so Akira takes a few steps closer, and very carefully lowers herself onto the ground in front of the girl._

_"I-I get teased too, y-you know."_

_"...Why?"_

_"M-my leg. M-my st-stutter. Lots o-of things."_

_"...Oh. Do you... Do you really want me to play with you?"_

_"Yeah!" The girl looks up and smiles, wiping some of her tears away, and only succeeding in getting dirt on her cheek._

_"I'm Tikara."_

_"C-cool name, let's go play!"_

* * *

_Time Skip, 1 year later_

_"T-tikara! What's wrong?" The other girl is crying again, crushing stones to powder in the park with her powers._

_"Everyone is mean to me because of my quirk. I hate it!" Another rock reduced to powder._

_"I think it's cool." Akira doesn't dare step any closer, Tikara doesn't like people too close when she's upset._

_"You always say that! But it's not! It's a terrible awful quirk and I wish I didn't have it!"_

_"If you didn't have a quirk, you'd wish that you did."_

_"No I wouldn't! Because then no one would hate me! The kids at school hate me! My parents hate me! No one cares about me... And I'm just so angry!"_

_"Are you sure you're angry?" Tikara whips her head around and stares at Akira, shoulders shaking and fists clenched._

_"OF COURSE I'M ANGRY! What else would I be?" Akira shrugs._

_"Hurt. Sad. Lost." Tikara grits her teeth and crushes another group of rocks to dust._

_"You don't know anything about how I feel! You can't understand what it's like to have everyone treat you differently! You don't have to go to school every day with people who hate you, who walk around like you're... you're a freak or a monster!"_

_"It's okay to be upset Tikara, to cry or feel hurt. The world won't break if you let it see how you really feel." Tikara scrubs furiously at her cheeks_

_"I'm not crying!" A few dozen rocks are turned to dust simultaneously_

_"Huh, must have started raining and I just didn't notice then." The girl scowls and practically growls at Akira._

_"I hate you!" Without missing a beat Akira responds._

_"I hate me sometimes too." Dead silence follows, seeming to stretch on for a long time before Tikara responds._

_"...What?"_

_"I hate me sometimes too. In the mornings when I can't get off the floor on my own. When I try to shower and fall and have to have my mom help me. When I try to learn something new. When I can't get my quirk to do what I want. I wake up every day with a million reasons to be angry at the world, a million reasons to hate the world, and a million reasons to hate myself. It's okay to be angry sometimes. Or upset, or to cry, when the time is right. You just gotta know when that time is."_

_"This is why you're my best friend Akira..."_

_"Thanks, do you feel a little better now?"_

_"I guess... Can we go to your house?"_

_"Sure! Mom made sweet rice."_

* * *

**Akira POV: Back to present**

So I set the phone aside and pick up the small wooden box Shouji had given me, turning it over in my hands again and again. Trying to decide if I want to see what's inside yet, or if I want to wait until something in me needs to open the box to keep me going. Now that's a notion, isn't it? Perhaps Pandora was on to something after all. In the end, I do open it, and I smile the most genuine smile I have in quite some time now.

There's a sparkly rock, carefully carved into a locket, with a note from Shouji's mother.

_Your father had asked me to make you a locket for your next birthday, I hadn't started it yet, but Shouji suggested I use this to make it when we heard the news. Keep your chin up, and remember, sometimes life gets worse so that it has room to get better._

There's also a small packet of the pop rocks, and inside the locket is a picture of me and my father. He's holding me, despite the fact I know I was nearly eight in that picture, it's not from long before my accident, looking off into the distance and laughing, his eyes crinkled shut and head thrown back just a little. I'm looking at him, wide-eyed and with a bright smile on my face like he just hung the stars up in the sky right in front of me. The sun is at just the right angle to light both of our faces up. The locket is inscribed, front, back, inside, and around the picture, carefully with four quotes. One from my father, one from my mother, one from Grandpa Toro... And one from Daydream, from an interview not long after she beat out All Might's rescue record.

_Heroes can't become great until they learn that the problems no one else sees, are still worth solving. - Toro, _cleverly placed on the back of the locket.

_Brave and frightened are not antonyms, they're siblings that just never learned to get along. -Mom, _inside the locket, right across from the picture.

_It's not about how many you save, it's about why you're doing it. -Daydream, _wrapped around the picture of me and my father.

_You don't get to raise a hero, but you do get to watch them rise up. -Dad, _right front and center on the locket.

My fingers are shaking as I put the locket on, and I just sit there and cry softly for a while, then the phone rings.

"H-hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh, Tikara. How are you?"

"I feel like maybe I should be asking you that question."

"Maybe you should be, but I asked first."

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm always worried about you. Guess we're worriers."

"You can't do this all the time."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Walk around like you're okay when we both know you're not."

"I am okay, this is just another part of life."

"A wise woman once told me that it's okay to be angry or upset sometimes. When the time is right. If there ever was a right time, this is it. If you shoving it down it'll just keep coming back stronger. You know that." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"It's not the time to break down Tikara, there's so much to get done."

"Why is that always your job?"

"Mom's babysitting the kiddos right now so-"

"It's not babysitting when they're your own kids."

"You know what I mean-"

"I know that you have a bad habit of pretending you can hold up the world by yourself. I learned that a long time ago. That's how I know you're not okay."

"I'm fine. I really am."

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

"It's easier."

"That's like saying drowning is easier than breathing."

"Feels like it most of the time."

"We're gonna all be over in fifteen for a conference. I'll see you then. Okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

_There are things you should know about my friends and I. According to all of them, I've saved and changed their lives many times. I like to think the opposite is true._

_1\. Tikara comes from an abusive family. Her parents are still around somewhere, but she left when she was twelve. I don't think they ever cared about that, and now she lives with an elderly couple down the street that was willing to take her in. They'd never had children of their own._

_2\. Holly's parents were villains, she lives with her grandmother and they're in jail. None of us knew that until recently. She doesn't like to talk about it. She's afraid she'll end up like them whether she wants to or not, and she knows she'd want to if she didn't have us._

_3\. Fumi's father was emotionally and mentally abusive towards the family, luckily he left when we were still younger. Her mom struggles with it a lot, blames herself, and Fumi spends a lot of time alone. While her mom runs the hotel and tries to forget that her other daughter is dead._

_4\. Maiko's probably the best off of all of us, as well off as people in our area can be at least. She's got the most pressure to do well as a hero though. It's what her parents expect her to do. Sometimes I think it's one of the only reasons she's trying to become a hero._

_5\. Aniya has anxiety. Really bad anxiety. She hides it well, but you can see it well up in the air between her fingers, or hear it in a quiet room as the hum of her quirk grows louder. She'll hyperventilate and tremble. She hides it behind an apathetic mask. And she channels that energy into relentless planning and training._

_6\. Kimiko, her parents are always out, she doesn't talk about why too often. So she spends a lot of time at Aniya's house, hanging out and lounging around. She likes to think none of us know why she hangs out there and not with one of us, Aniya might be clueless, but we aren't._

_7\. My parents have been like surrogate parents to all of them, Grandpa Toro filling in too. Life for me might not be easier than theirs, but it's had a lot of love and support._

* * *

**Akira POV**

Everyone shows up together, finding a place on the couch or the floor. No words exchanged between us. Holly is curled up beside me, head on my shoulder and holding my hand. Tikara is sitting on the arm of the couch next to me, fingers threaded into my hair gently. The others fall into place around us. We stay like that for a long time, just sitting together, as the most important people in each other's lives.

"Akira?" Fumi's voice is soft, hesitant, unlike her.

"Yeah?" She rests her head against my good knee.

"How... How did you keep it together for me when Emi died? All I want to do is scream and cry right now, but I feel drained at the same time. And he's not even my dad. How do you do it? Just be... Strong for other people?" I sigh and rest my head back.

"I don't know. You needed me, so I just... Did it." She plays with her sisters charm, the one that hangs around her neck. A little black sword bent into the shape of a music note. 'Delicate but deadly' engraved into it.

"I always wondered why she sent this to you."

"I made it for her when she started at UA. I'm surprised it's held up this long, I wasn't as good with my quirk back then." Fumi leans back to look up at me.

"...You never told me that, why wouldn't you keep it?"

"It was made as a good luck charm, you needed a little bit of luck more than me. I'd imagine that you still do, even with all things considered."

"You always know what to say you know."

"I'm really just making it up as I go." Holly chuckles, nudging me a little bit.

"You're pretty good at making shit up then." I nudge her back, a small smile on my face.

"I try yeah. I've got a good reason to." Tikara's starting threading tiny braids into my hair.

"Yeah? What is it?" I think for a moment.

"Have you ever thought about how... There are a lot of kids out there just like us, but without the opportunity to rise up out of it? I mean... If I didn't have you guys I wouldn't even try I'd- I'd have given up. There are so many kids in the world, in our neighborhoods, that are starving. Who have parents that struggle to make ends meet. Or that have parents that are shit. There are kids in better circumstances with parents that still shit. No one looks twice. No one thinks about it. Pros don't think about it. We've got each other's backs around here, nowadays. Grandpa Toro says it didn't use to be like that. That it was him and my dad working together to get anyone to care around here. Most people still don't. In a decade there could be a girl sitting right here, with no hope. Lights shut off, no food in the house, and no one that cares that her life is like that. I don't want that. I might not be able to fix everything, but there's got to be so many more ways to help. More ways for heroes to do good. More ways for everyone to do good really. That's what my dad always wanted for people. A world that cared a little more." Holly nods against my shoulder, and I hear Tikara start to giggle a little.

"What's so funny?"

"I still remember the day your dad came to my parent's house like it was yesterday," Aniya speaks up.

"You never told us what actually happened."

"Well... I'd been over here a lot. He saw the bruises one day, I had a black eye. I tried to tell him it was from kids on the playground, but he didn't believe me. So he walked me home that night when it started to get dark. My dad was home, drunk. Didn't even notice him them. Tried to hit me right in front of him. Akira's dad picked him up by the throat and threw him into the yard, told me to get my stuff. Shouji's dad was there too, I don't know what happened after that. I just know that even when I see him around the neighborhood... He never even looks my way."

"Your dad was always pretty badass Akira." Kimiko kicks my foot as she speaks.

"He was yea, a big softie though at the same time. "

"Definitely. Are you... Are you really okay though? Or are you just gonna say that anytime we ask, so that we don't worry?"

"I don't... I don't know what I am yet. Lost maybe is the best word for it."

"Well, we're here."

"I know."


	28. Chapter 28

**Akira POV**

We all fell asleep like that, crowded into the living room. Random bits of conversation drifting in here and there. I hadn't ended up contacting any hero agencies yesterday like I had planned to, which meant now I was further behind than ever. So I very carefully maneuver to grab the phone and the list I had left beside it and start making calls to the agencies that are already open.

"Nighteye Hero Agency, how may I direct your call?"

"Hello, my name is Akira. I'm a U.A. student from class 1-A calling in regards to possibly interning and work studying at this agency."

"Full name and hero name please."

"Akira-Grace Rosemary Eubank-Toro. Hero name is Inkheart."

"One moment please, I'll be placing you on hold." It takes five or six minutes before I'm taken off of hold.

"Apologies miss, but unfortunately we will not be able to consider you for an internship at this time. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No ma'am, thank you for your time." Click. No final words from the other side of the phone.

I move down to the next open agency.

"Gunhead Hero Agency, how may I help you?" The conversation and results are near mirror images of each other, and as I go down the list it happens again and again. I'm not given explanations as to why and just told that they can't help me.

Best Jeanist? No.

Hawks? No.

Fourth Kind? No.

Manual Hero Agency? No.

I make it through the entire list, some names I know, some I don't. I get rejected very politely every time. It's a little harsh, as I last resort I make a call to Tensei, I know he's still in the hospital but perhaps he'll have a recommendation for me on who might accept me. His agency rejected me- they're the only one that gave a reason of course, he's out and so they already have a lot going on.

"Hello?"

"Hi... This is Akira?"

"Akira! It's good to finally speak with you, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was hoping I could get some advice for my internships and work-study from you."

"Of course, what kind of questions did you have?"

"Well, Professor Aizawa gave me a list of agencies that might accept me and said I could contact them since I may also be doing a work-study with them immediately after my school internship credit. However... All twenty-eight agencies rejected me when I called."

"Oh, dear. I'd suggest my agency, but they don't really have the means at the moment to take on a student. You'll have to discuss it with your teachers I'm afraid. Did they give any reasons as to why they weren't accepting you? It's common for them to give feedback as to why they're not taking you so that you have a better idea as to how to find an agency that will be willing to work with you."

"I'm afraid not. Only your agency gave any feedback as to why, and that of course was due to you being out of commission at the moment."

"That's highly unusual, I'll make a few calls for you today as well. I'll let your teachers know if I find anyone on my end, otherwise best of luck to you."

"Thank you, you have a nice day sir."

"You to kiddo." Hanging up the phone, I nudge Kimiko to the best of my abilities. I don't know what the others plan to do today, but it's a bit of a trek to school for us.

"Ugh... No... Sleep."

"It's time to get ready for school Kimiko."

"...fine... Oh, did you pick a hero agency for an internship? I'm going to Fat Gum's agency with some kid named Kirishima from your class."

"No... I have to talk to Professor Aizawa about that today actually."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone awesome. Professor Aizawa is my spirit animal. I wish he took work-study kids. Are you just gonna wear that uniform again?"

"Yeah, I haven't done laundry. We can head out if you're ready."

"Same, up we go." Kimiko helps me maneuver out from under the other girls, luckily they all have a tendency to sleep like the dead when we have sleepovers.

* * *

Kimiko walked with me to homeroom, we're here a little early, and she nods in approval at Aizawa in his sleeping bag at the front of the room. I'm surprised he's already here, there must be something important going on today.

"Good morning Akira, did you decide on your hero agency?" I shrug nonchalantly.

"Well... They all rejected me." Aizawa just narrows his eyes and stares at me for a few moments.

"Why?" I shrug again and make my way to my desk. This new brace is nice but very tricky to use.

"They didn't really say." Taking my seat I pull out my notebook.

"I see." He says nothing else for a little while, just stares at me with narrowed eyes, as though he's contemplating a lot of different things at once and it's annoying him.

"I will admit I had considered the possibility of this being a problem. I had hoped other pros would be more open-minded, but realistically, no one wants to have an extra point of liability for a student than they absolutely have to."

"What are my options then?" Aizawa sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Those were really the only options available."

"What about working with a teacher? A lot of you still work as pros outside of school hours." He scowls and gives me a pointed look.

"Teachers don't usually take interns or work-study students. We already have a lot going on being full-time teachers and pros. Some teachers, such as Present Mic, have other public duties to attend to as well that make the extra responsibility of a student impossible. Not to mention that we have classes to teach during the day while the internships are going on, and your work-study time would be very limited. In all honesty, we're just going to have to see if a pro can be convinced to take you on."

"I have a strong feeling that that's going to be easier said than done. They were very quick to inform me I wasn't able to be accepted for an internship or work-study." He shrugs and rolls his eyes.

"Yes, obviously. In case it's not possible I want you to draft a personal training plan for while the others are at their internships. You can, of course, ask teachers if they would be available to allow you to train with their class or for other short periods. That would be manageable for most compared to taking on a work-study student."

* * *

I'm distracted all morning, I need an agency to work-study for, but there isn't one. I've drafted version after version of potential personal training for the week to best improve my abilities, but I know nothing will be as helpful as real experience. Taking my usual spot at lunch, I pull out my notebook to study. I feel so far behind right now it's not even funny. Like I'll never be able to catch back up in my studies.

"Hey! We missed you yesterday, how's it going Akira?" Kaminari sits down across from me, Jirou right behind him.

"Yeah, your new brace looks super cool though! Present Mic said that's why you were out yesterday. How's it working for you?"

"It's... rough that's for sure. It's so different and I haven't gotten the hang of using my quirk to help me move with it. It's made of a special compound that I should be able to move using my quirk with practice. Use it long enough and it should become second nature!" Kaminari stares at me a little blankly before turning to Jirou for help.

"It's made of special ink dummy. That's super cool though, I bet you'll figure it out in no time!" Kaminari nods in agreement and gives me a double thumbs up.

"Yeah! For sure!" Bakugo and Kirishima are on their way over, and Bakugo gives me a pointed look at the lack of food in front of me, as usual. I just shrug.

"Hey nerds."

"Bakubro! How's it going?" The lunch period dissolves into the usual conversation, the only anomaly is Uraraka waving at me from their table. Before I know it, it's time to head out for hero training.

* * *

"My young students! Today we will be competing in simple hand to hand combat exercises, without the use of our quirks! You may pair up however you like for this!" It's not long before everyone is paired off, but All Might seems to often forget that there's an odd number of students in this class. However, Bakugo and Kirishima insist I pair up with them to make a trio instead of pointing it out to All Might once again.

"Alright! No quirks Bakubro, I bet I'll beat you no problem!" Bakugro grunts and flexes his shoulders.

"Fuck off shitty hair, I could beat you in my sleep." Bakugo and Kirishima start sparring, it's interesting watching them fight without their quirks, and as usual, All Might is not doing a very good job paying attention to the majority of the class so they can hit each other as hard as they want without him noticing. Ten or fifteen minutes pass before Kirishima finally ends up calling it quits on the first round of sparring. When I'm standing across from him Bakugo gives me an odd look, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning back on his heels a little bit.

"Do you know hand to hand at all?" That's a difficult question to answer, technically yes, and in some situations, it's easy to use, but my leg is a hindrance, and this new brace is a pain to move in.

"Well... In theory yes, and I've got a little practice, but practically hand to hand isn't easy or ideal so I've never spent much time on it. I can get out of holds and put distance between myself and others, and dodge of course, but that's about it, and with this new brace I'm still learning how to move around efficiently." He nods thoughtfully and turns to Kirishima.

"Oi, Shitty Hair, get up. We've got practicing to do." Oh, I go to return to my seat, but Bakugo snaps his head around to me immediately and the look in his eyes sets my nerves on edge immediately.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"I- I... Uhm, I thought you were gonna spar with Kirishima again?" He scoffs and walks over to me, and Kirishima takes his spot.

"Nah, that's too easy, I'm gonna teach you some hand to hand and Kirishima is going to be your practice dummy. Right, Shitty Hair?" Kirishima gives us a thumbs up.

"Alright, man! Way to be a good friend! Let's do it." I give Kirishima a smile and look at Bakugo who's just rolling his eyes.

"Oh fuck off Shitty Hair, I just don't wanna get blamed if she gets her ass totally kicked next time we do this."

The madness starts with Bakugo teaching me how to stand. It's difficult, and nothings really comfortable, but eventually we find a stance I can remain relatively steady in. Next, I have to learn to keep my balance while shifting between slight variations of that position. Between Kirishima and Bakugo I don't end up on the ground too many times. As we get closer to the end of class, Bakugo starts trying to teach me how to use my opponents size against them, similar to the way Midoriya had thrown him on the first day of class together. Eventually, he steps back and lets me try it on my own, going completely through the motions and attempting to throw Kirishima. Every time ends with me taking a serious tumble, and I swear I've got more bruises than clear skin by now.

By the end of the time, however, I successfully get Kirishima over my shoulder one time. It ends up with both of us on the floor, but hey, progress is progress.

"Pfft, you're worse at this than I thought you'd be." I shrug, hand to hand is something I understand technically and see a lot of, but my own hand to hand skills are just... Not very good, with supplementation from my ink I can manage a little better, but completely quirkless it's not that easy.

"I do have multiple disadvantages against Kirishima you know. Hand to hand just isn't my thing."

"Whatever, let's get going."


End file.
